Crack Fic From Hell
by the viper strikes
Summary: Roy's cousin, rain and her friend Azure are causing some trouble in town.  Will he actually catch the two or will they end up destorying the town.  Azure and i made this up on a website and disclaimer since i forgot to write it, i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Get back here." Roy shouted at his cousin as Rain takes off running, holding his gloves in her hand. 'Nu-uh, you have to chase me to get them back.' Oh yea, might be a good idea to explain about rain and Roy's relationship. See rain and Roy are distant cousins who have never seen eye to eye with each other. Rain thought he was an idiot and he thought she was a nut job because she always hung out with Azure when they were younger. Roy went into the military and rain continued on being a nut, as he calls her, but she did end up joining the military as Lt. Col while he went on to be General and later Edward Elric, we'll talk bout him soon, became Major under Roy. Rain ran out the central command, throwing Azure the other pair of gloves, and she snapped on the other and started skipping through town, and when I mean skipping, she literally skipped. "Rain, what are you doing with Roy's gloves?' Ed asked. 'Nothing.' Now rain's relationship with Ed was pretty darn funny because instead of hitting with the gloves like she would with Roy, nope instead she makes fun of his height, as he is short. 'Uh-huh, give them back.' 'No way shorty.' 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T SEE HIS OWN PAPERWORK?' Rain laughs and continues skipping through town, igniting everything in the site, just waiting for her cousin's reaction. 'Hey Azure, where do you think Roy is?' Rain asked her long time friend and Ed's girlfriend. 'I has no idea.' Azure said. Azure and Rain had been friends since they were younger, then when rain was 14, Azure moved to another town, but two years later, she returned with her brother Jason, who has yet to be found now. Ed, who had a crush on Azure, had never been able to tell her, until rain threw him into the same room as Azure and then he asked her out. 'RAIN MUSTANG!' Rain looked up to see her cousin, pissed off, and running towards them. 'Aw, he's going to ruin all out fun.' Azure said. "Not if I can help it." See rain and Azure had different personalities and they both dressed differently. Rain, of course wearing the blue military uniform, wore different types of shirts with jeans, sometimes blue, and she wore a dog collar around her neck, had four tattoos of her deceased brothers names. Her brothers, H, Matthew, Bobby, and Jack had died from a house fire, which would explain why rain had a metal arm and leg. Azure was different, she had longish black hair with sky blue streaks and purple ends, her right eye was purple and covered by bangs while her left eye is silver blue, and she wore a black hoodie with a wolf on it, and loved wearing dark blue jeans. (_She never did enter the military but encouraged Ed to_). No matter what their personalities were, Rain and Azure were the best of friends. 'What are you going to do?' "Lit the torch on fire.' She snapped her fingers and the whole entire torch had been burned down and was now heading for her cousin. 'You do realize he will kill us?' "If he can catch me." Rain took off running again and Azure followed behind neither not caring if Roy had found them. We'll see what happens to them if Roy actually catches them in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Rain was sitting on top of one of the buildings, watching as her cousin had scattered everyone to find her and Azure. On the other side of town, Azure was busy blowing up everything that was around her. She had found a replica of the philopher's stone and was going to hold onto it so that way she could tease her boyfriend about it. Once she was finishing destroy the town she was in, Azure headed to hers and rain's shared home so that way she could wait for Edward to get home from work. Rain got bored of sitting so she ran to central, started skipping through central, and she changed her metal arm into a knife and slashed every door she found. "Dang it rain." Havoc shouted when she skipped past his door. Rain laughed and took off running and she ran right past her cousin, grabbing Edward, and she disappeared behind the corner. "Where the hell are we going?" He asked. "My place." Rain got back to her house and set Edward on the couch then disappeared upstairs to her room. Azure had come down and when she saw Ed, lets just say she gloomped him a whole lot. Whenever rain disappeared upstairs, its was always to read or to work on her reports, yes she actually does her reports, then she sits back and listens to the sounds from the street. Oh right the metal arm and leg thing, you'll probably want to know bout that. See when rain was younger, her house was burnt down, she never figure out why, and her brothers died in the fire and she lost her right arm and left leg and ended up getting automail for her missing body parts. When roy had found, she was barely alive. He ended up taking her to the hospital, donating half of his blood to save her life, and then she had the arm and leg attached to her. But enough bout that, let's see what Azure is up to. Azure of course was busy with her boyfriend so we shall wait another day for the destruction to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself and my friend owns Azure but if I did own FMA, roy and ed would totally be together! xD

Ch.3

EXPLOSION! Azure had just blown away half of the town and was taking off running opposite way of rain and they head off to central, still destroying things in their path. 'Don't you two get bored?' Edward had asked his girlfriend. 'Nope, itz fun.' Azure had told him. Rain ran through crowds of people and she started igniting things in her path, making them burn and create and explosion. She laughed and headed off to central, however she was not dressed in her uniform, as she had never cared. "Hey rain, isn't that roy?' Azure said, pointing ahead. Rain skidded halt in front of him and was wondering what Roy was going to do them. "Since you want to cause so much damage to the town, rain you shall be facing me and Azure, you'll be fighting Edward." Rain grinned and followed her cousin where the fights were held and they were the first two to fight. She threw off her jacket and got into a fighting stance. "Don't think I will go easy." He warned her. "Don't hold back, give it your all." She slapped her hands together and drew up a staff and made the bring it on gesture. Roy snapped his fingers and wall of fire came towards her but rain jumped over it, however, the fire burnt the bottom part of her pant's leg. She ran up to strike him but he kept bring up a firewall which rain would dodge a lot. Roy hit rain with the wall and she hit the other wall, blood dripping down her mouth. She wiped it off and went to strike him again but he brought up the firewall so she had to change her tactics and summand up a giant soldier and thrusted her hand outward and it struck roy. When the dust cleared, roy had blood dripping down his face, was on his back, and rain held the staff under his throat, not the blade part. "I win :3" She broke the staff then helped her cousin up and moved to the other side of the wall, spat out more of the blood, and she checked her face. _Only injury is my mouth. _She thought. Azure stepped up to face her boyfriend and she drew forth a wolf while ed changed his arm into a blade. "Bring it shorty." Azure said, getting her boyfriend riled up. Chibi, ed, glared at her and began to fight her while Azure dodged the attacks and uses her wolves to attack him. She would slam Ed into the wall but most of the time, he would jump over the wolves and created a canon and aimed it at Azure, who jumped backwards to avoid being hit. They continue at this until Azure managed to swipe out Ed's feet from under him and held his chest down with her boot. "I win :3.' Azure helped her boyfriend up then looked at rain and they both grinned. EXPLOSION x10.

"Dang it rain.' Roy shouted at the two leaving, Azure grabbing Ed and leaving with him.

What will happen in the next chapter? Stay to tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Azure knows everything

Ch.4

Rain and Azure were both sitting on top of an abandon building when Azure pointed something random out. "OMG it's a Derposaurus." "What the hell?" "Right there." Azure was pointing to a random object. "What the hell was in your drink?" "Sugar and lots of it." Rain shook her head and looked closer to the object and gasped. "It does." They continued to talk about what the object looked like, which happened to be a cat but far away, and if your on something like rain and Azure are, then it looks like a Derposaurus. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Ed asked, coming from nowhere. "I found a Derposaurus." "What the hell is that?" "No one knows Ed but she had too much sugar." Rain told him. He shook his head and told that Winry was looking for them both. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She'll be after my chibi." Ed blushed at the mention of him being a chibi, which sent rain into a fit of laughter that she was clutching her stomach to stop. Ok so they pretty much aren't doing anything so let's wait for the next chapter for somethin to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Rain and Azure were both sitting on top of Roy's home, waiting for the other man to leave. Roy finally left, I swear he dresses like a girl, and rain shimmed his door open, not really shimmy it open but whatever. 'I swear he must be a female if he takes that long to dress.' Rain said out loud. **Azure randomly started singing 'Dude looks like a lady.' **Rain bust out laughing, clutching her stomach. She (rain) ran upstairs and went into roy's room, looking around to see what was in his room as she has never been inside. When she finished looking, rain slid down the banister, jumping down at the last moment when she got a thought bubble. _Wonder what roy looks like in a mini skirt? _Then she began to laugh at the thought. 'What's so funny?' Azure asked. 'I was just imaging what roy looks like in a mini skirt.' 'That would be so funny.' Rain began to think then shook her head. **Azure smirked evily, 'We should tell Roy to dress in one, since he has an obsession with them.' She then thought for a moment. 'And put chibi into a banana suit.' **Rain walked up to Roy's room, opened the closet, and found a mini skirt in his closet. 'Azure, you might want to see this.' Azure walks up and she sees the mini skirt and looks at rain. **'OMG, I KNEW IT! HE'S A GIRLY MAN IN DISGUISE!' She exclaimed. '**Ok he is so wearing this.' Rain said, grabbing the mini skirt. She hears the door open, sees her cousin coming up the stairs, and grabs him. 'What are you doing?' Roy asked. 'Take the mini skirt and wear it.' She shoves her cousin into the washroom, hands him the skirt, and they, being her and Azure, wait. **When Roy comes out, Azure yelled out 'ZOMG MAH EYEZ THEY BUUURRH!' She falls to the floor, half fainted,** half dead, and rain laughs. She let out a wolf whistle and Roy was flushed red which caused rain to laugh harder. 'Shut up.' Roy hissed, which caused rain to laugh even more. 'Ok, go change and stop killing Azure.' Roy changed into his regular clothes and they, rain dragging Azure down the stairs, who also woke and was saying **'RAPE!', **and they went into the kitchen. **Azure woke up 'Where the duck am I?' She looked towards rain 'HOLY CRAP a person :B' **Rain smacks her and raids the fridge for a drink. **Azure randomly went up to Rain 'GUESS WHO MADE ME WAFFLEZ! :B' Rain slapped her again. Azure started running in circles around her with a derp face on. **Ed, who entered the house, pulled Azure on his lap and held her there. **Azure pouted 'Lemme go Chibi! I want to run around and spaz. Also you need to wear a banana suit.' **'No to the first and fine to the second.' He said, kissing her neck. **Azure grinned and kissed his cheek. 'Go put teh banana suit on.' **We'll close off here


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: WE, meaning me and Azure, die of laughter here

also i do not own jason, Azure does

Ch.6

Ed walks into the guest room and he finds the banana suit and turned to the insane, yet lovable, if you believe that, duo. **Azure, who was released from Ed's grasp, started running spazically again. '**Yes you have to put it on.' Rain said, answering Ed's unasked question and watching Azure spaz out. **'Or..um…evil ducks will eat your soul!' Azure rambled. **Both rain and ed stare at her then ed puts on the suit, and rain bust out laughing. **Azure, trying to hold her laughter, pointed at him 'Now fail around saying Banana Power!' **Ed pales and looks at rain, who nods. 'Do what your girlfriend ask.' Roy, he's a ninja, said. **'Dooo it Chibi.' Azure gives him a puppy dog stare. **Ed gave in and began saying banana power, causing rain to collapse in a fit of laughter. **Azure falls over laughing. **Ed glares at Azure, rain, and roy. **Azure grinned 'Love ya Chibi~' **Ed grinned back and rain left the room. **'Why rain, why? Why must you leave me with a shorty who might kill me for forcing him into a banana suit!' Azure yelled after rain. **'I have to piss. I don't go, I'll freakin kill someone.' Rain yelled back, closing the bathroom door. **Azure looked at Ed 'Dun kill meh' **'I won't kill you. Love ya too much to do so.' Ed said, rolling his eyes. **'ORAY NAO?' Azure said spazically. **Ed shook his head at his girlfriend and Jason laughed at his sister. **'HOLY FLYING COWS! Where did you come from?' Azure pointed to her brother with a WTF face on. **'Your mom.' Jason deadpanned. Rain came back into the room and saw Jason. 'Fuzzy head.' Rain ran up, hugging him, and playing with his hair. **Azure just blinked and deadpanned back 'You know what I meant. Now tell me or the derpasaurus will eat you!' As if on cue, the infamous derpasaurus randomly appeared and ate Jason. **'Good job, you killed Major Fuzzy head.' Rain deadpanned, looking at the derpasaurus. Azure smiled and Ed hugged her. **'OMG rape!' She yelled when Ed hugged her. She looked at rain 'Don't worry about him, he will come back perfectly fine.' Then she hugged Ed back. **'Is she on something?' Roy asked his cousin. 'Sugar.' Rain deadpanned. Roy looked at his major and his girlfriend then shook his head. 'He is that short to hug her.' He muttered evily. **Azure immeadiatly pointed to Roy 'Attack Chibi!' **'Who the hell are you calling so short that he cannot be seen!' Ed yelled in his usual rage. **'Well you are short…' Azure muttered.. **Ed turned to his girlfriend. **Azure looked at him 'What, you are!' She backed up slowly, afraid Ed would snap at her. **Rain stepped between them and held Ed back by his head. 'Edward, calm down.' She says firmly. **Azure hid behind Al, who just entered the room 'Help me, you crazy brother is going to kill me.' **

We'll stop here


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Besides Azure knows all, she has been kidnapped, if u don't no Envy is a TALKING CROSS DRESSING PALMTREE, UR MESSED UP

ALSO I OWN NOTHING CEPT MYSELF

Ch.7

'Ed you need to calm down.' Al told his brother. Rain removed her hand causing ed to crash into the wall. **Azure bust out laughing as Ed fell down. **Ed jumped up and shook his head. **Still laughing some, Azure asked 'You okay Chibi?' **'Ya, I'm fine.' He told her, rubbing his head. **Azure walked up to him, stole his hair band and messed up his hair. Then she twirled around and ran, all the while she was laughing manically. **Rain stuck out her foot to trip her and Azure fell. She laughed and ran out of the room with Azure hot on her heels. **'I WILL BURN YOU' Azure roared. **Rain ran out of the house and created a wall in the front then took off. **Azure ran into the wall and fell backwards. '…' She just laid there staring at the sky. **'Azure you ok?' Ed asked, coming up to his girlfriend. **'I don't know.' Azure deadpanned. 'I see derpasaurses up there.' She pointed towards the sky. **Ed looked up to where she pointed, confused. **'Do you see them?' Azure suddenly jumped up and ran in a random direction, screaming 'ZOMG They are after me! They are going to eat me.' **Ed grabbed his girlfriend and once again pulled her to his lap. **'Nooo they are going t-ooo sshhiinneyy' Azure grabbed Ed's automail and held it to her face. '**WTF!' Ed exclaimed, the wall disappearing as Jason had made it vanish. 'Oh your girlfriend is on the other side of town.' Roy told him. **Azure dropped Ed's arm and pointed to Jason 'Weren't you eaten by a derpasaurus?' **'Yes.' He answered. '**HOW THE FLYING DUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?' **'I don't know!' **'…..afskjyfhizx34y.' Azure started rambling randomly. **Ed placed his hand back in front of her face. **'Shiney…' Azure stared at it. **Jason shook his head and left in search of rain. **'…Ooo where you going?' Azure jumped up and followed her brother. **'To find rain.' Was all he said before disappearing. **'…Blarg' Azure looked around 'I wanna explod something :3** 'Oh god!' Roy moaned. **Azure spun around and stole Roy's gloves then…. Explosion x1,000,000. **'Azure!' Roy shouted. **'What?' Azure shouted back while blowing up stuff. **'Give me my gloves.' **'You'll NEVER CATCH MEH ALIVE!' Azure ran away. **She met up with rain and Jason and together they blow up the entire town. **And they lived happily ever after **(SCRATCH THAT) **Azure let out an evil laugh 'Fire.' **Rain laughed at the town caught fire, turned, and smacked into Envy. 'Azure, Envy and Lust are here.' She said to her friend. **'TALKING CROSS DRESSING PALMTREE!' Azure yelled while pointing to Envy. **'What the hell!' Envy said. **Azure evilly laughed while skipping around palm tree and lust. **Lust stared at Envy and Envy just shrugged. **'Palm tree, Palm tree~' Azure chanted while skipping. **'Do excuse my friend, she's a little crazy.' Rain told them. **'BUT IT'S A PALMTREE! Who looks like a girl.' Azure was still spazing. **'Ok let's cut to the chase.' Envy said. 'Thought you never ask.' Rain said. **'…Wha?' Azure paused. **Envy strikes Rain but she blocks the attack. **Azure summoned her wolf 'Attack the palm tree.' **The wolf strikes Envy while rain attacked Lust, who retaliates. WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fear me :D :D :D

Ch.8

Lust strikes rain, who blocks with a wall, and Azure's wolf sits on Envy. Jason strikes Lust and rain sets her on fire. Rain then turns to Envy, who vanishes, and the wolf was gone. 'That was fun.' Rain said. **'Aww…I wanted to fry the palm tree…I heard they burn well.' Azure randomly said, agreeing to rain. **'Ha. Hey, why is Jason here?' '**Dunno…' Azure suddenly randomly pointed 'DERPASAURUS!' The derpasaurus randomly came and ate Jason, walking away. **'Wow.' Rain said, staring at Azure. '**What?' **'Nothing' 'Azure, Rain.' Ed and Al called. **' Chibiiiiiiii~~' **'You guys ok? We heard fighting going on.' Al asked. **'A palm tree and someone else attacked us.' Azure explained calmly. '**Envy escaped but I do not believe that Lust had died.' Rain said, staring at the sky. **'I still don't get why that person looked like a palm tree? Who would look like one?' Azure mumbled half to her self. **'Who knows love. Let's get back to town.' 'Ya I need to get my automail checked out.' Rain said, adjusting her shirt. **'Eh, it's going to bug me..' Azure whined and started walking back. **Rain walked to Winry's shop and ducked when the wrench was thrown. **The wrench somehow hit Azure, who fell over, she got backup yelling 'WTF!' **'Hey, don't freakin hit my girlfriend.' Chibi shouted. **'OR ALL DUCKING HELL BREAKS LOSE AND BOTH EYES ARE OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS STARING AT YOU!" Azure yelled.** 'What do you want?' Winry asked, eyeing Azure. **'…For you to die? :D'** Both Ed and Al snickered while rain turned away, coughing lightly to hide her laugh. 'I need a check up.' Rain said when she got her laughter under control. 'Fine, follow me.' Rain follows her to the back room. 'Take off your shirt.' **'WINRAY IS A GAY PEDOBEAR O_O' Azure yelled while running around the entire house screaming.** Rain took off her shirt so that Winry could look at the arm. 'Did you use this in a fight?' She asked. 'No Azure blew it up.' Rain said sarcastically. **'…I did…?' Azure stopped running around and stared at the ground blankly. **'I was be sarcastic you moron.' Rain told her blankly. **'DON'T JUDGE ME FOOL' Azure roared.** 'Ed, put her on your lap again and give her the shiny.' Al told him. **'YOU'll NEVER CATCH ME SHORTY' Azure ran away (going around the house….AGAIN)** Ed randomly walks in front, Azure is looking behind her for Ed, and she ran smack right into his chest. **'THAT'S CHEATING D:'** 'Awwww!' Ed kissed her right in front of Winry and rain caught the look of jealousy that passed through her eyes. **Azure broke away and yelled at Winry, pointing her hands down 'SUCK IT!' **Rain was roaring with laughing, yes she put her stupid shirt back on (She stole it from Roy), and Al too was roaring with laughter. Winry's face flushed red and Ed+Azure were rolling on the floor, laughing so hard they could not breathe. **Azure stopped rolling around and pointed up 'ooooooooo a cloud'** 'UMMMMMMMMMM! Azure, we are inside the shop. How is there a cloud?' Rain asked her nut job friend. **'I'm freakin magical.' Azure said, noticing Ed was sitting on the ground, and she plopped into his lab. **'So what now?' Al asked. **'SHINY' Azure picked up Ed's automail arm and stared at it. **'Wow, she is so distracted by his arm.' Rain deadpanned. **Azure glared at her 'Don't judge me!'** Randomly, and I mean randomly, Havoc appears at the shop and Azure looks at him. **'I WANT A CIG'** Everyone, including rain who is known for smoking, looks at her like she was crazy. **'Tha fuck yall starn' at?' Azure said in an obviously fake southern accsent. **'Anyways, I came back to tell you guys something important.' Havoc said. WHAT IS THE IMPORTANT THING HAVOC HAS TO SAY?

Spoiler for Chp. 9:

Azure: ED IS PREGNANT!

Rain: AND ROY IS THE FATHER!

Azure: WTF CHIBI YOUR CHEATING ON ME?1 T^T I THOUGH WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL. **runs away crying**

ED: GOOD JOB RAIN NOW I HAVE TO GO FIND HER **ed runs looking for Azure**

RAIN: :D I DID A GOOD THING IN MY LIFE

ROY: WHAT LIFE?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ok if you don't know it's a crack fic, then you are smoking some weed and I want some now!

Ch.9

'_I have something important to tell you all.' Havoc said. _Rain stares at him. 'I'M PREGNANT AND ED'S THE FATHER.' **'WTF ED YOUR CHEATING ON ME?' Azure starts crying 'I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD A SPECIAL!' She runs out.** Ed goes chasing after her, leaving Al and rain to watch, both then turn back to Havoc. 'Seriously dude?' 'No not really, what I meant to say was that Roy needed you guys back at HQ. There is a new person who just joined the military.' 'If it's Olivia, I'm running away.' Rain said. Let's just say Rain and Olivia do not have a great history together. The two head back to HQ and Roy meets them out front. 'Where is Fullmetal and his girlfriend?' 'AWOL thanks to Havoc over here. So whose the new person and if you tell me it's Olivia, I swear to God I'll murder you in your sleep.' Roy paled. 'No, it's not Olivia.' 'Your father?' 'God No!' 'Good, I would have murdered him too.' Rain never liked General Mustang because he was always a dick to her for no apparent reason. 'No, just come inside.' Rain raised an eyebrow but never the less, she followed him inside with Al behind him. **Inside, there was a boy with short messy grey hair with red ends wearing the military uniform standing there. 'Rain, Al; This is Kozaj. Kozaj, this is Rain and Al.' Roy introduced them. Kozaj said nothing but glared at them with grey eyes. **Rain glared back, her calm blue eyes turned icy, and her hand clenches together. 'Great another new puppet for the Furer. Have fun with him.' Rain told her cousin, walking off. 'Hold it. You have a mission to go on with him.' Rain spun around and faced her cousin. 'You serious?' 'YEA :B.' Rain glares at him, takes the file, and walks out of the room. **Kozaj followed Rain. **'Ok here is the rundown. Gree-Ling has been spotted outside the town. We have the map of where he has been marked to appear and now must follow it. And a word of advice, you cross me, and I swear to God, I will burn you alive.' Rain told him, not even looking up. **Kozaj only nodded 'Where do we start.' '**I said outside of town.' Rain just walks out of the town and she begins to follow the map, not even caring if the guy follows her. **Azure randomly appears in front of Rain "OHAITHAR BUDDEH! :3' **'Where the hell did you come from and where is Chibi?' Rain asked. **Azure shrugged 'I dunno, I think I lost him.' She looked behind Rain 'Who is the newbie?' **'Some Emo dude that doesn't even bark when asked to speak.' Rain said, shrugging his shoulders. **'Arf Arf' Kozaj said sarcastlicly. Azure stared at him then turned back to Rain 'So, whats the mission?' **'Find gree-ling and kill him.' **'OOOOOOHHHH With a letter opener?' **'Sure why not.' Rain said shrugging. **Azure fist-pumped the air and ran off again, leave rain-baka with the emo freak. **'Does she know where she's going?' Rain asked her self, **'NO I DON'T' Azure yelled back at her. **Rain just shook her head and followed her friend and emo-boy followed behind them. **Azure paused 'So…um….where is he?' **'How the hell should I know? He ran off after you.' **'Not Ed, you idiot…even though im wondering where he is. I meant Gree-ling.' **'Oh him, he's right…' Rain never finished that sentence as Azure ran right into him. 'Nice one you retard!' **Azure pointed to him 'I HAS COME TO KEEL YOU!'** Ling, who has not become Greed, stares at her then rain. 'Um what the hell?' 'Oh she's nuts. By the way, we have come to kill you because your Greed.' Rain said in a deadpanned voice. **Azure made a weird noise while smiling evilily. **Yep Ling turned into Greed and Azure stares at him as usual. **'…..…..WTF…palmtrees :3' **Greed picks up Azure and throws her to the other side, she hit the tree and lays there in a daze, and rain changes her hand into a blade. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

Azure: WE ALL DIE 2012 HAPPENS

RAIN: IT'S 2010

AZURE: SO?

RAIN: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU?

AZURE: BECAUSE YOU LOOOOOOOOOVE ME EXPLOSION x CHUCK NORRIS

RAIN: WORKS FOR ME

ED: WHEN DO I COME IN?

RAIN: SOON CHIBI SOON

JASON: HOW BOUT ME?

RAIN: ONLY TO GET EATEN

JASON: SAD FACE

ROY:….

RAIN: OH YEA AND I HAS A SPECIAL SURPRISE COMING FOR UP FOR YOU GUYS AND IT WILL SHOCK YOU TO THE CORE!

AUZRE: TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME

RAIN: (whispers in her ear)

AZURE: OMG! **SKIPS AROUND SAYING PALM TREE**

RAIN: AND THAT'S A WRAP!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Azure is still laying half dead so it is up to rain, holy crap, to fight greed while trying not to die. Greed starts attacking her and rain back flips each time he does and throws up a wall then runs over to Azure to check up on her. She felt a pulse then created a wall around her to protect her and rain then went back to the fight. She summons a giant solider and smashes him to bits, or so she thought. Rain then walks over to Azure with a bucket of water, no idea where it came from, and poured it on top of her. **Azure shot up ' Im going to freaking kill you Rain! You know I hate water!' **'I'M SORRY. I WANTED YOU TO WAKE UP!' Rain said with a puppy dog face on. **Azure growled** **at Rain 'That wont work on me.' She raised her fist, ready to hit Rain.** Rain let out a girlish scream and took off running back into town and she ran straight to roy's house, hiding in his bedroom. **Azure stormed in after her and began looking around. **Rain hid in his closet and held her breath and she heard the downstairs door open and Roy entered, spotting Azure. 'What the hell you doing here?' He asked. **'Yo hommie. Im looking for Rain so I can kill her. Kill her dead.' '**…' **'…What?' **'You are a strange little girl.' **'I take that as an insult you flippen donkey' **Roy stares at her and upstairs, rain was trying so hard not to laugh. He doesn't say anything to Azure, just walks up stairs into his room. **'Got no comeback eh Donkey?' '**No.' Roy went over to his closet, opened the door, and out pops rain. **'HA I WIN wait….Rain…did you just come out of the closet?' **'OMG I am not a freakin lesbian. I had a boyfriend before.' Rain said. **'COVER UP' Azure yelled. **'I have a freakin son, who isn't here cause the moron over here sent him up North, where Olivia is.' Yep that is the whole reason why rain hates Olivia's guts. **'…I still say cover up..' Azure mumbled. She turned to leave the house yelling 'Kay, you two have happy fun time' as she left. **Both of them stared as Azure left then turned to each other, rain looking away with a slight blush on her face.

OMG DOES RAIN LIKE HER COUSIN?

AZURE: OMG NO WAI! (SARCASM)\

RAIN (BLUSHING): SHUT UP I WILL BURN U ALIVE

AZURE: NEVER

ROY: BEHAVE

RAIN: SIT SO I CAN SIT ON UR LAP

AZURE: NO

ROY SITS

RAIN SITS ON HIS LAP

AZURE: LAWL HE IS SO WHIPPED

ROY: AM NOT

RAIN: YES U R BABE

AZURE: ARE TOO!

ED COMES IN

AZURE: IM STILL MAD AT U FOR CHEATING ON ME

ED: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IM SORRY?

AZURE: LIAR

RAIN: R U EVER GOING TO FORGIVE HIM?

AZURE: …

ED: DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER

AZURE: NAW THERE JUST SITTING TOGETHER (SARCASM)

OOOPS MAJOR SPOLIER! JKJKJK


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

_Rain looked away from Roy, a small blush forming onto her face. _'You okay?' Roy asked. 'I'm fine.' 'I have something to tell you.' Rain looks at him, confused. 'We are not related.' 'How is that possible?' 'It's a long story but we are not related.' Rain once again turned away, blushing. 'So…would you like to go on a date?' 'S-sure.' Rain stuttered. **Azure randomly pops in 'ROY AND RAIN SITTING IN A TREE~'** They both turned away blushing and Chibi enters. **'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'** 'What's going on?' He asks Azure. **Azure paused her singing to say 'They are together.' She continued 'FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES ROY WITH A BABBEH CARRIGE~' '**Aren't you two cousins?' 'No.' Roy said. Rain was not even paying attention, she passed out. **'Lets poke her with a stick :3' Azure looked around for a stick.** 'Hands off my girlfriend.' Roy growled. **'MAKE ME' Azure pokes Rain's face with the stick.** Roy snaps his fingers and the stick catches fire, also bits of rain's face. **'Well nice job smart one.' Azure deadpanned.** Ed got the flames out but there wasn't a lot of damage done to rain's face and she opened her eyes, spying roy. **'ITS ALIVE RUN FOR THE HILLS.' **Azure runs out of the room, dragging Chibi with her, and Roy helps rain up. 'Thanks.' He kisses her cheek and they leave the house, heading back to HQ. 'We aren't going to tell anyone about this right?' Rain asked her boyfriend. 'No, I won't say a word.' They arrived at HQ **to find Azure telling everyone.** Rain spotted Hughes walking there way and she took off running inside, going into roy's office, shutting and locking the door. **Azure saw Rain run by and stared '..wtf.' **'What's this I hear about rain not being your cousin?' Hughes asked roy. 'She's not my cousin. I found this out but never had the chance to tell her.' **Azure yelled over 'ANYTHING HE SAYS HE DIDN'T GET FROM MEH' **Roy rolls his eyes and by passes everyone to head inside. Jason appears at Azure's side. **'Creeper' **'No I'm not, that's you.' **'NU CHIBI THE CREEPER' **Ed stares at Jason. 'Didn't you die?' 'Yes but I keep coming back to life somehow.' 'Weird.' Ed muttered. **'Hes related to me, do you REALLYZ think hes gonna be **_**NORMAL**_**?' Azure asked while raising one eyebrow.** 'No not really.' **'By the way Ed, you're a creeper :D' Azure starts walking away, trying to get away from Jason in case of another derpasuarus attack.** Ed follows his girlfriend and they both enter HQ. **'Now where did those two go, I wnna tease them :D and why the hell are you following me creeper! D:' '**…' They walked to Roy's office and Ed knocks on the door. 'One minute.' Roy shouts. **'One minute for what o_o'** Roy unlocks the door and lets them in as rain is laying on the couch, when the two enter, yes she is dressed you perverts. **'I HAS COME TO TEASE YOU~' She pointed to Ed 'Creeper here just followed.' '**Why the hell would you tease me?' **'Cause I can?' **Rain rolled her eyes and sat up when roy came over and he sat behind her and she laid her head on his chest. **'…God you two, stop getting it on with other people in the room.' **'I'm just laying my head on his chest god.' **'COVER UP :U' **'Chibi, control your girlfriend.' **'FFFFT now you take control.' ** ./. **:3 **Roy glares at her. **'Whaaaaattttt?' **Rain was still blushing and she turned to try and hide her face in his chest. **'What did I JUST say about getting it on with other people in the room?' **Roy flips her the bird. **'Rather not Roy.'** 'Oh right, I forgot, that's Edward's job.' **O/O ** :3. Hawkeye, who just randomly appears, yep that's what everyone does, stares at Roy. 'Hey, even though that's my job, I bet rain would have you whipped.' Ed stated. 'And your not whipped by Azure?' Roy shot back. **' he got you there Ed.' **'Sir, may I ask why rain is trying to hide in your chest?' Hawkeye asked. **'She's tryig to get it on with Roy with other people in the room.' Azure said flatly.** Rain flips her the bird. **'Again, would REALLY rather not.' **'It's nothing Riza. Azure is just being a pain that's all.' Rain said calmly. **' D:' '**Right, I came by to tell you that the others have found something.'

OH GOD WHAT HAVE THEY FOUND?

AZURE: …..

RAIN: LORD HELP US NOW

AZURE: THEY FOUND A CONDOM!

ROY: ….

RAIN : O/O

AZURE: WHAT ITS UNUSED

RAIN: O/O

ROY: STOP HARRASING MY GIRL

AZURE: !

ED: OK WTF

AZURE: I'M NOT MAD AT YOU

ROY: THANK GOD FOR THAT

RAIN: YOU BELIEVE IN GOD?

ROY: MAYBE?

AZURE: CREEEEEEPER

RAIN ROLLS HER EYES

RAIN: AND ENVY IS A TALKING CROSS DRESSING PALM TREE

AZURE: WELL HE IS!  
RAIN: YEA AND I'M THE FURHER  
ROY: NO I AM

RAIN: WHATEVER

AZURE: NO I AM :B

RAIN: HELL HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL

AZURE: NEVER!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

_Right, I came by to tell you that the others have found something. _'And what would that be Lt.' Roy asked, running his hands through rain's hair. 'We have figured where the other Homeculi are.' **Azure going to the other side of the couch and pushed Rain off 'Romantic interupption :3' **Rain laid there for a second then got up and went running after Azure, tackled her down, and start beating the crap out of her. Roy and Ed both came out and Roy pulled Rain off of Azure while Ed checked on her. 'Don't do that again. I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!' **'…like death threats work on me.' Azure muttered while getting up. **'You two calm down. We have a mission that all four of us have to work together.' Roy said. **'But I'm not in the military..I don't have to go.'** 'But I'm making you go with me.' Chibi told her. **Azure pointed to him 'CREEEEPPPPEEEERRRRR!' **'Why am I a creeper?' **'Uhm…..I….don't know' **Ed shook his head, grabbed Azure, and they walked out behind Roy and Rain. **'…..Happyfuntime.' **'What was that?' Rain asked, looking at Azure. **'Think about it~' **They continue walking up to the train station and boarded, Ed pulling Azure with him when she tried to leave then placed her on his lap when they sat. **'..creeper..' Azure muttered as she leaned back onto Ed's chest. **Ed wrapped his arms around her and rain was asleep on roy's chest, it's very obvious because of the way she was breathing. **'How many times do have to tell you two to stop getting it on with other people nearby'** 'Azure, she's asleep. I'm not doing anything.' Roy said flatly. **'…..date rape drug?' **'No.' **'Meh' '**How long are we going to be on the freakin train?' Ed asked Col. 'Not long. I'll let us know when we have arrived.' **'I hate trains….can I blow this one up?' **'No Azure you can't.' Ed told her. **'Whhhyyyyyyyy nooottt?' Azure whined looking up at Ed.** 'One, you'll kill us all and two, just go to sleep.' **'…..memhmehmemh' Azure slowly fell asleep. **Ed rolls his eyes but runs his fingers through Azure's hair. Ed and Roy both talked while their girls slept. **'Not the bunnies….I dun wanna go with the bunnies.' Azure started sleep talking.** Ed looked down at his girlfriend then over to Roy, who was calming rain down. 'Someone help. Please, I need help. Someone please.' **Azure started flailing in her sleep and hit Ed in the face. **Roy, who also got hit by rain, managed to calm her down and Ed was working on calming Azure down, or at least trying to get her to stop hitting him. 'What was rain talking about?' 'Her family died in a fire and she was stuck in the house. That is how she lost her right arm and left leg.' Roy said. **Azure started speaking so random launguge. **'WTF!' **Azure just continued speaking randomly. **Ed stares at his girlfriend then promptly drops her on the floor. **Azure woke up 'owwwwwwww' **'You finally woke.' Ed said flatly. **'Did you have to drop me?' Azure continued to just lay on the floor glaring at Ed. **'No, he just did it for giggles.' Roy said flatly. The only whose not awake, well take a freakin guess. **Azure just muttered under her breath and left their seats 'Im gonna go find something eat.' **Rain let out a little whimper then turned into Roy's chest, not even waking up through the whole crap. 'You going to go after her?' Roy asked. 'No, I should give her some space.' Ed said, stretching out on the seat then falling asleep. **Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard on one end of the train. **'Oh god.' Roy placed his girlfriend on the seat then left to find Azure. Rain moaned lightly with the fact that her pillow and heat source was gone. **Azure looked up as Roy came over and held up a peace sign 'Yo' **'What the hell did you do?' **'Um… nothing' Azure shifted her eyes to the side while there was a fire burning behind her. '**Right.' Roy put the fire out then turn to Azure, a frown marring his pretty face. **'….I didn't do it.' **Roy shakes his head then heads back to the car where rain and ed were, yep there still asleep, and they managed to get to the station and rain woke. 'We there.' 'Yes sweetheart, we're there.' She smiles sleepily. **Azure pulled Ed off and dropped him 'Get up.' **'Owwwwwww what the hell was that for?' **'You dropped me and we are here.' **Ed gets up, rubbing his head, and he follows behind Azure and they step out of the train. Rain, grabbing her jacket, yea it's sorta like ed's jacket, threw on the hood to protect her face from the sun light, rain hates the sunlight, no clue why. **'VAMPIRE' **'Am not, I just hate the freakin sun.' **'meh' **The team begins to wander through the town, following up on what Hawkeye said, looking for the stupid palm tree. **'sooooo idea where he is?' **'I'm going to follow a lead, you guys try this lead.' Roy said, handing them the paper. 'I'm going with you.' Rain said. Roy looks at her but she was leaving no room for arguments so they took off, leaving Azure with Ed. **'Im going this way' Azure muttered to Ed before walking off in a different direction than Rain and Roy. **Ed follows after her. Meanwhile with rain and roy, the two walk off into an abandon warehouse, rain pulls down her hood then snaps her fingers to create a light for them to see. Let's check on ed and Azure. **Azure looked around, keeping an eye out for the palmtree, some what ignoring Ed. '**Are you still mad that I dropped you?' He asked. **Azure shrugged, not really saying much. **Ed sighed and they didn't find the palm tree so they went back to the station. Roy and rain didn't have much luck either in the warehouse so they headed back to the train station, roy giving her a piggyback ride to the station. WILL THEY FIND THE PALM TREE?

RAI N: NO PROBABLY NOT

AZURE: NO!

ED: I'M STILL SORRY FOR DROPPING YOU

AZURE: I'm not mad at you

Ed hugs her

RAIN: STOP GETTING IT ON WITH OTHER PEOPLE NEAR

AZURE: I'm not


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

The team gets back to HQ and Roy tells Riza that they did not find anything while they were at the town. 'Are you sure sir?' 'Positive Lt. Wherever Envy is, he hid himself well from us.' **Azure walked off to an office and started working on some reports.** Havoc, Furey, Brenda, and Hughes all past the office where Azure was, peeked in and saw her doing reports. 'OMG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AZURE IS DOING WORK. EVERYONE RUN AWAY!' Havoc shouts. **Azure looked up, said nothing, then went back to working. **Everyone, including Ed, Al, and Roy, left the building except for Riza, who was glad Azure was helping doing the reports, and rain, who was taking a small nap. **Azure stared blankly at everyone as they left '…What? I cant do work sometimes?' '**They've never seen you work, so you have scared them.' Riza said. **Azure shrugged 'Im just bored and not hyper.' **'Excatly why they are frightened.' **'Meh…..anyway all of those are done.' Azure pointed to a large stack next to her. She left the office and started just randomly wandering around the hallways. **Rain, who just woke up, stood outside of Roy's office. **Azure walked by and waved 'Yo, if your looking for Roy, he ran out of HQ' She walked by without saying more. **Rain looked at her friend, shrugged, then walked back into the office and filled out roy's paperwork. **Azure left HQ and started walking around town, not really paying attention to anything. **Everyone who saw her, turn and went inside or ran away because they were very afraid of her. **Azure just stared blankly at them all and shrugged.** Rain, who finished roy's work, left the office to go strolling around town. **Azure ran into Rain again and waved. **Rain turned to her and then blew up parts of the town, took off skipping. **Azure looked after her friend 'Rain, what are you doing?' '**You know I have no idea. Roy, where are you?' **Azure shrugged 'He, Ed, and everyone ran away somewhere when they saw me working.' '**Aw man! I need him for a while.' **'….For what, happy fun time?' **O/O.**' I'm right aren't I C:' Azure laughed macanicly. **'No that is not what I need him for.' _Although that will happen later but she doesn't need to know that. _**'PUPPYPUPPYPUPPYPUPPYPUPPY' Azure screamed while running around Rain. She stopped in front of her and gave her a puppy dog stare 'Can I have a puppeh?' **'Eh why not.' Rain turned to see everyone staring at the duo. 'What?' **Azure squeeed then ran back to HQ, then ran back with Black Hayate screaming 'PUPPYPUPPYPUPPY' **Riza stared at her then watched as Azure ran around with her dog. **'' Azure randomly does a barrel roll with the dog. **WILL AZURE GET HER OWN PUPPY?

RAIN: MAYBE

AZURE: PUPPY!

ED: I SHOULD GET HER ONE

AL: AND YOU DON'T LET ME KEEP CATS?

AZURE: I'M MORE SPECIAL :3

RAIN: KIDS BEHAVE

AZURE: NEVER

RAIN: THEN NO PUPPY

AZURE: T_T I'LL BEHAVE

RAIN: GOOD


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None this time but sorry i did update sooner, brain fart

Ch.14

Azure, rain, and ed walked down to central when rain heard whinning and for once it wasn't coming from Azure. (_Don't kill meh) _She went to investigate when she came across a puppy. ' Barrel roll.' Azure grabbed the puppy and took off, leaving the other two. 'Azure, wait.' Ed called after his girlfriend. Ed ran after her leaving rain to walk to central alone, as always. She walked into central, walked around to Mustang's office, and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' Rain opened the door and there sat her boyfriend, hunch over his desk, signing away. 'You wanted to see me.' Rain said. 'Ah yes, come in and close the door.' Rain raises an eyebrow but never the less, closed the door, and took a seat across from him. 'First, I found the letter that explains why we are not related.' Roy hands her the paper and rain scans it over. 'Great, makes me feel a whole lot better now.' She said sarcastically. Roy sighed and moved to sit next to her. 'Look, maybe it's for a good cause.' 'Oh yea, like what?' 'I can take you on that date like I said I would.' Rain looked at him. 'Dress in something casual, I'll come and pick you up after work.' She left his office, headed back to hers, and picked up the file on her desk, and read it. She worked until that evening when she left to get ready for her date. **'OHAITHAR Rain' **'Where have you been? I had to come here all by myself.' Rain asked as she was getting ready to leave. **'Sorry…I just saw this puppy and ran off with it cause Chibi probably won't let me keep her.' **'Well the house is in our name so who care what he says and how do you know it's a girl.' **Azure just looked at rain and said sarcastically 'Flippen magical, that's how I know' She left the office to go back home. **Rain left after Azure did, she had to drop off the sign reports to Hawkeye, and when she walked in, rain was surprised to see Azure running around with the puppy running after her. **She stopped in front of rain 'Hai…again.' **'Hi, I'm not staying long, just need to change clothes to get ready for my date with Mustang.' **Azure coughed 'Happyfuntime.' **Rain smacks her upside the head then runs up to her room and changes quickly. **Azure rubbed the back of her head then went back to playing with Sora (the puppy). **Rain, dressed in black jeans, and a blue button down shirt, from her deceased brother, came down the stairs when there was a knock at the door.** Azure held back Sora when she tried to attack the opening door. '**Hey beautiful.' Roy said, with a smile on his face. Rain blushed at the comment and then turned to Azure. 'Don't wait up for me.' **'Yeah, go have your happy fun time.' Azure replied distractedly. Sora got around Azure and started running for the door. Azure caught her and told her 'Stay.' **Rain and Roy left, roy taking her to a place he knew of while rain still had the blush on her face. **Azure sat on the couch watched Sora run around with an amused smirk. **'How have you been?' Roy asked. 'You mean since they died?' Rain asked, munching on the food. He nods. 'I've been fine, I mean it still gets to me but I get over it.'

_Flashback_

_It was the day of the funeral for the deaths of rain's brothers and she sat under a tree as everyone who knew them showed. Among the guest were Roy, Hawkeye, Azure, Ed, Al, Granny, Winry, Hughes, most everyone from the military. The service began and rain still sat under the tree until afterwards and Roy went over to his cousin. (_AN: This is before the whole not being cousins thing). _The clouds had gathered and rain looked up. (_AN: I quote this from Roy, which he said to Riza at Hughes funeral) _'It's raining.' 'It isn't' Roy cut off his sentence when he saw a tear run down his cousin's face. 'No it's definetly raining.' 'Yes, it is. Let's head back inside.' _

End

'I'll never forget that day when I lost the two of them to that fire.' Rain said, her eyes heavy with regret. They strayed off the topic and talked about other things and Roy walked her home. 'I had a good time.' 'As did i.' Roy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 'See you tomorrow.' Rain waved and headed inside. **Azure was sleeping on the couch. Sora barked and ran up to rain, wagging her tail. **Rain crouched down and scratched Sora behind her ears. 'Hey girl.' **Sora barked again then ran in circles around rain. **Rain went up to her room and went to bed.

And that is a warp

SO I WILL BE QUOTING A LOT OF PEOPLE IN HERE INCLUDING SHORTY

ED: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?

ME: Well…

Azure: CHIBI! **hugs him**

Rain laughs when she glomps him

Azure **glares**: shut up

Rain silences

OK SEE YA'LL IN 15


	15. Chapter 15

It was early in the morning, too early in fact for anyone to be up, OH SCREW THIS, EXPLOSION xChuck Norris. Azure happily skipped away from blowing up Winry's mechanic shop and rain laughed. 'Well that's one less problem you need.' Rain said, still laughing. **Azure just smirked evilly and let out an evil laugh 'I know.' **'Ok let's get out of here. I can't risk getting in trouble with Roy.' **Azure nodded and started running away from the still burning house. **They made it back to the apartment and rain had to climb up the tree to reach her room as she sleeps on the second floor while Azure slipped in through the downstairs window, both hoping they don't wake Ed. **Sora started barking, but was shut up instantly when Azure ran over and held her jaws together. 'Shut. Up.' Azure growled, hoping the dog didn't wake anyone. **When Azure didn't hear movement, she let out a sigh then fell onto the couch. Meanwhile, upstairs, rain was laying on her bed, not yet asleep. She couldn't get Roy off her mind so she couldn't get to sleep. **Sora walked up to Azure, who started petting her while thinking of random things (…actually serious thinking lmao). ** Dawn came much to rain's dislike and she rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor. 'Ow! I forgot that part.' Rain mumbled while getting up from the floor. **Azure, who had fallen asleep, was still asleep. **Rain dressed in blue jeans, black shirt, and grabbed her red hoodie and put it on then left her room. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing an apple to munch on. **Sora followed rain and sat by her feet, staring at the apple. **'No way pup, this is my only breakfast.' Rain said, glancing down at said puppy. **Sora lowered her head and walked back to the couch. She jumped onto the couch and curled up on Azure's stomach. **Rain smiled at the picture then threw the apple, with what was still on it which was a lot, towards the couch and she left the house. Rain walked down to Central, hoping to get in before Roy, when she was attacked from behind. She looked up to see Lust standing over her. 'Thought I got rid of you.' 'Think again.' Rain stood, clapped her hands, and drew forth a staff then began fighting. She managed to hit Lust and set her on fire once again. _Maybe she won't come back. _Boy was rain wrong. **Azure shot up and looked around wildly before calming down….**_** Just a dream..**_** She looked at Sora who had fallen to the floor 'Sorry girl' **Meanwhile rain walked into Central and Roy spotted her. 'Fullmetal, to my office.' She knew Roy used that with both her and ed so she sighed. 'Sure boss.' **Azure headed out of the house and started walking towards HQ. **'You wanted to see me?' 'Yes there happen to be a fire this morning, would you have known about it?' 'No I was in bed, couldn't sleep.' Roy looked at his girlfriend, who did look distracted. 'You okay?' 'I'm fine. So new mission?' Before Roy could answer, Azure walked in and sat on the couch. 'Glad you could make it.' Roy told her. **'What did I miss something?' **'I was about give you two your mission.' 'Hey, wait, how come she gets a mission if she's not in military?' Rain asked. **'…Yeah really why?' **'It's because the Fuher has taken liking to Azure being stuck with rain. And I can't say no.' 'Until I become Fuher myself right?' 'Correct.' **'..Well that's not creeperish at all.' Azure muttered 'So, what's the mission?' **'Have a look.' Roy hands them the folder and rain tosses it to Azure instead. **Azure stared at it for 2 seconds saying 'I don't want it.' Then she started reading it. **'Promise me you'll be careful on this mission?' 'You know I can't promise it.' 'Will you at least try?' 'For you, yea.' Rain leaned over and kissed him then stood straight and gave a mock salute. 'Come on Azure, let's get rollin.' **Azure got up and followed her friend. **'So, where are we headin?' Rain asked, once they got outside. **'Xing.' Azure replied while yawning. **Rain frowned, not wanting to be there, but she sighed. They headed to the train station and boarded the train that would take them to Xing. **Azure sat by the window and stared out of it. **Rain noticed her friend was being distant so she decided not to pry, knowing her friend would tell her in time. Just then rain heard a commotion outside their door and she opened the door only to see Major Armstrong arguing with the man. 'Major Armstrong, what are you doing here?' 'Roy sent me along to make sure nothing happens to you two.' 'Of course he did.' She muttered. **'…So he sent the guy with sparkles?' **'Yes he did, remind me to call him when we get to town.' **Azure said nothing more and turned back to look out the window. **Rain sighed, laid down on the seat and pulled out a picture of her and her brothers. **Azure closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep. **Rain looked out the window and the train stopped at Rismboll and she looked out the window when their door opened. Rain sat up and got ready in case of a fight. 'Good to see you again rain.' Rain perked up at the voice of her friend James. 'James.' She flung herself on her childhood friend and old war veteran. 'How have you been?' He asked, sitting next to her. 'Good, and yourself?' 'Been good. Heading somewhere?' 'Roy sent us both to Xing.' 'Ah, I'm heading there myself under Gen. Armstrong's orders?' 'You work for Olivia?' 'Yes.' 'Oh god, I hate her.' 'Why?' 'Hello, she's been trying to get rid of my boyfriend since day one.' 'Ouch sorry to hear that love.' 'It's fine.' The two talked for a while, as Azure was still fast asleep. **Azure woke up after a while and looked at James. 'Who are you?' **'I'm James, a childhood friend of rain's.' Rain frowned; normally james would have said of her brothers not her. **'Oh…well…Hi.' Azure lazily waved. **They reached Xing and rain left the compartment and pulled out the hood of her hoodie to block out the sunlight once again and she saw Major Armstrong was waiting for them. **Azure followed rain and looked around, as she has never been to Xing before. **'This is where it begins.' Rain muttered.

WHAT WILL BEGIN IN XING FOR BOTH RAIN AND AZURE?

Rain: Hopefully answers

Azure:….The Cookie Invasion. That's What

Rain falls on floor laughing

Azure: FEAR THE XING COOOKEHZ. They turn people into zombies that nom your brain. And force you to sing the Pokemon Theme song


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Rain and Azure, along with Major Armstrong, checked into a hotel, where rain called her boyfriend. _'Hello?' _'You sent us Sparkles for no reason.' _'I sent him to make sure nothing goes wrong on your mission.' _**'BUT WHY SPARKLES!' Azure yelled toward the phone, even if Roy couldn't hear her. **_'To keep you both safe.' _'I wonder if I can burn someone through the phone like you.' Rain hissed, her patience lost. **'….We could send him fire in a box.' **'I'm tempted to do that. Look I'll call you back when we have what we came for.' Rain hung up and flung herself on top of the bed. **'So how long do we have to stay here?' Azure asked as she sat on the edge of the other bed. **'He gave us eight weeks total assuming we find what we came looking for.' Rain pulled out her locket, something she has had since she was little, and opened to look at the picture. It was the only thing she had to remind herself of her brothers that she lost to that fire years ago. **Azure glanced at Rain's locket then turned her attention to outside. **'I guess the plan is to find something to eat, blown stuff up, then return here.' Rain said, distantly, putting the locket back inside of her shirt. **Azure shrugged 'I guess so.' **They leave their room, getting away from Armstrong, and rain placed her hood back on to block out the sunlight. **'….Why don't you like the sun so much?' Azure asked as they were walking. **'It creates problems with my vision. I have to block out the sunlight or else I'm useless in battle.' **'Oh' **They came across a market with food, rain snapped on her gloves. EXPLOSION x100. **Azure just stared at rain 'Why?' **Rain shrugged 'Just felt like it.' She began running around, gathering the food, and she blew the last bits up. They returned to the hotel but not before Rain spotted Kimblee walking towards them. 'Azure, take the food and head upstairs.' Rain ordered, seeing his hands outstretched. **Azure nodded and did as rain told her. **'You know there is a lot of things I hate, you being on the top of the list.' Rain told him. 'Come now is that anyway to treat an alchemist.' 'Ha, your no alchemist. Your a cold blooded killer.' She clapped her hands and created her blade. They began fighting and rain nicked him on the face and he exploded the wall next to her, making her fall back. She hid herself under a wall she managed to create from the debris. Kimblee blew that wall too and rain jumped up and landed on top of a canon she created. She snapped her fingers and the canon fired at Kimblee but when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Rain felt a small pain at the back of her neck and fell forwards. 'You should no better than to face me.' 'Ha, your nothing but a pain.' Rain snapped her fingers and fire erupted from the bottom of the canon, hitting its target. Kimblee screamed in pain and rain did it again then stopped when he to his knees and she kicked his chest back. 'I'll let you live but you tell Father that I will stop him and defeat the others.' He escaped and rain walked into the hotel but collapsed before she got to her room. **Azure had come back to see if Rain was ok. She saw her fall to the ground. 'Rain!' She ran over to her and shook her. 'Are you okay?' **'Tired.' She mumbled. The fight had worn her out, also because her hood fell, so rain was drained of her energy. **'…Can you get up or do I have to carry you?' Azure said (not in a mean way) **Rain tried to get up but failed on getting up, her legs not working. **Azure helped her friend up and put rain on her back and started walking back to the hotel. **'I owe you.' Rain said, sleepily. **Azure laid rain down on her bed then went to go sit on her's. **Rain slept, falling into a dream of being back home with her family. She ran with her brothers when all the sudden, the house was caught on fire. 'No, please, someone help me.' She cried out. Rain jumped awake and gasped, sweat covering her body. **Azure looked at her friend 'Are you okay?' **'Yeah, I'm fine.' She sighed. **Azure turned her attention to the ceiling 'Who was that you were fighting?' **'His name is Kimblee, he's an alchemist but a traitor. He broke out of prison a few months ago.' **'What he do to go to prison?' Azure fell backwards onto her bed. **'Killed many alchemist and soldiers alike. He also killed my nephew.' **'Oh' **Rain sighed and leaned against the headboard. 'Sorry if I worried you earlier, didn't think the fight with Kimblee would ware me out.' Rain told Azure truthfully. **'Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your okay.' **Rain grinned. 'Hey, where's sparkles?' '**..Good question. I have no idea where he is.' **

OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO ARMSTRONG?

Rain: Like WE really care?

Azure: He went to hang with the wannabe vampires **coughtwilightcough** cuz their- insert very high pitched almost gay sounding voice here- SPARKLEH~

Rain is laughing very hard

Azure just grinned like the idiot she is


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

The following morning, rain fell out of her bed, due to the loud constant ringing of the phone. **Azure ignored the phone and continued to sleep. **Rain got up from the floor and answered the phone. 'Hello? Yes this is Lt. Mustang, no. Of course. Ok bye.' She hung up and fell back on her bed and asleep. **Azure moved in her sleep, mumbling thing incoherently. **Downstairs, the woman at the front desk said the two gentlemen could go up. The two walked up to the room where rain and Azure were staying and the younger opened the door. **Azure stopped mumbling and moved again in her sleep. **The younger stepped over to were Azure was laying and looked at her while the older moved to rain. '1…2…3.' Roy lifted the mattress and flipped rain out of her bed as did ed with Azure. **Azure just fell to the floor, but remained asleep. **Rain groaned when she hit the floor but refused to wake. Ed kneeled next to his girlfriend and tried to tickle her awake. **Azure flipped out and stood up way to fast only to fall back down. 'Ow…Who the hell was…' She saw Ed then hugged him. 'CHIBI!' **Meanwhile, roy had found a bucket and dumped ice cold water onto rain, who jumped up fast. **Azure started laughing hard as rain got water dumped on her. **Rain spotted her boyfriend and glared. 'ROY!' She jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, and pinned his hands down. **'What have I said about getting it on with other people in the room?' Azure deadpanned. **Rain glared at her, still keeping her boyfriend pinned to the ground. **Azure just glared right back at her then hugged Ed again 'Hi :3' **Rain got up so that roy could sit up then she settled in his lap. 'Ok what are you guys doing here?' **'…and have a good reason for waking us up like that.' **'We wanted to surprise you guys by showing up here but rain refused to come downstairs to see us.' Roy said. 'So we came up here and decided to wake you guys up. Sorry about throwing you out of bed.' Ed said sincerely. **'…You threw out of bed?' **'No, we flipped the mattress.' Roy said. **Azure stared blankly 'That would explain why I was on the floor when I woke up…' **'Sorry about that.' Chibi apologized. **Azure just shrugged 'It's fine' **Rain looked up at roy 'Hey, where's sparkles?' 'I sent him back to central as we are going to be with you guys for a while.' Roy told her. **'Why did you send him in the first place if you two were coming?' **'To make sure you two were okay and not doing anything stupid.' Ed said. Rain grinned. 'Too late for that.' **Azure laughed 'Well, he kinda failed at that.' **'What did you two do?' Roy asked. Rain said nothing but kept the grin on her face. "**I didn't do anything for once." Azure pointed to rain "It was all her." **"What did you do?" 'Blew up the market.' '**…And stole all the food.' **Roy shook his head and rain kept grinning. 'And I got into a fight with Kimblee.' **'See? Rain is stupid :D' **Rain flipped Azure the bird but her grin died when Roy looked at her. 'To answer you unasked question, no I did not get hurt nor did Azure. I took him on my own.' Rain said grinning again. **Azure just rolled her eyes when rain flipped her off. **'Sides Azure missed me falling off this morning before ya'll showed up.' **'….So you fell on the floor twice?' **'Yes only because of the stupid phone was ringing loudly.' Rain stood, grabbed her bag, and pulled out fresh clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. **'…im going back to sleep.' Azure went back to her bed and laid down. **Rain stripped off her shirt and looked at the scars on her back then placed her fresh shirt on and pulled on her blue jeans then walked back out. **Azure just fell asleep. **Rain left the room, heading for the roof, and she sat on the ledge. She pulled the stopwatch out of her pocket and opened it, looking at the date and sighed. It was coming up fast and she had to go back home soon. **Azure moved in her sleep, and ended up rolling off the bed. **Ed let out chuckled and picked her back up and placed her on the bed. Roy, however, left the room and went up to see where her girlfriend was. **Azure woke up when she felt Ed put her back on the bed. **Ed had her go back to sleep and sat while she slept. **Azure randomly started shivering and twitching in her sleep. **Ed covered her with his coat and petted her hair. **Azure calmed down some and continued sleeping.**

**WHAT IS THE BIG PROBLEM THAT RAIN IS WORRIED FOR?**

Rain: MEH!

Azure: IDK but Ed's not getting his coat back xDDDDDDDD

Ed: Why not? You know red's my favorite color

Azure: Its comfy, that's why

Ed: So will I get it back?

Azure: no :D

Ed pouts

Azure: I love you Chibi~ *hugs him

Ed hugs her back


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Rain sat on the roof of the hotel she and Azure were staying at when she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Roy come up and she let out a sigh. 'Hey.' 'Hey yourself.' **Azure was awake but was just lying in bed. **'It's almost time right?' Roy asked. 'Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go back to see the graves.' Rain said. 'You know he would want it.' 'I know.' Rain laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Meanwhile downstairs, Ed sat next to his girlfriend. 'You ok?' He asked her. **Azure looked at him 'Yeah I'm fine.' **Ed hugged her and the door opened and rain and roy walked in. **Azure hugged Ed back, ignoring that Rain and Roy walked in. **'And she says I get it on with other people in the room.' Rain muttered. **Azure pointed at Rain 'You walked in, that's different.' **Rain rolled her eyes and went to her bed and laid on it. Roy sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair and rain closed her eyes. 'I'm going to be leaving in a few days.' She said. **'Why?' **'I have to take care of some personal things back home.' **'Oh, okay.' **'I should be back by next week so that we can continue our mission.' **Azure just nodded in response. **Rain got out of her bed and grabbed her bag, grabbed her clothes, then she hugged Ed and Azure. **Azure hugged her friend back. **Rain pulled away, nodded to them, then she and Roy left the room, heading to the train station. They got to the station and they were calling for them to board. 'I'll see you when I get back.' 'Promise me you will call when you get there?' 'I promise.' She hugged him then kissed him and boarded the train. Rain leaned out the window and watched as Roy was getting smaller and smaller as the train left the station. **'Do you know if Roy is leaving with her or no?' Azure asked her boyfriend. **'He's not going with her. Roy knows this is something Rain has to do on her own without him but he's not happy with it.' Ed said. **'Roy is a creep.' Azure muttered. **Ed laughed and roy entered the room. **'Hai Creep' **Roy stares at her. 'Why am I a creep?'** 'Do you really think I know?' Azure asked sarcastically. **'Anyways, we better get going, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to the next place.' They grabbed their bags and left the hotel, heading off to their next stop on the other side of town. 'Who are we after?' Ed asked, when they were not too far from their destination. 'Apparently, there is someone with info on the stone but I don't trust them.' Roy said. **Azure said nothing as she walked by Ed. **Roy stopped at the edge and held his hand out to stop the other two. 'What is it?' Ed asked. 'Shh.' Roy strained his ears. 'You hear that?' **Azure listened for a second then whispered 'I don't hear anything.' **When those words left her mouth, Azure was flunged away by Greed. **Azure hit her back on wall hard and fell unconscious. **'Azure.' Ed shouted. 'So he does have feeling for the girl?' Ling laughed. Roy snapped his fingers but Ling dodged the flames but didn't dodge the blade, which caught him in the arm. **Azure didn't answer Ed's call. **The two manage to fight Ling off, all the while protecting Azure, and Roy threw up a flare wall. The wall managed to hold Ling off, which gave Ed all the time he needed to get Azure away from the fight. Roy, now on his own, managed to hold Ling off and escaped to join Ed in the city. **Azure started to wake back up. **'Baby girl, can you hear me?' Ed asked, petting her hair. '**No…' Azure mumbled while closing her eyes. '**No baby, stay awake, you can sleep soon, I promise.' **'but..i'm…tired….' Azure mumbled before falling asleep. **Ed picked up his girlfriend and ran into the city and found a medic center and entered, the medics taking her right when he entered. He waited to hear words from somebody on how she was. 'Your girlfriend is just fine. She suffered from a mild concussion and internal bleeding. She's in surgery right now.' The nurse told him. Ed nodded and paced the room, waiting to hear what the results of the operation were. He looks to see Roy enter the room and he explained what happened. Finally the doctor came out and told them that Azure was alright and that the operation was a success. Ed went into the room and saw how peaceful his girlfriend was. 'I'm going to send her back to Central.' 'You sure?' Roy asked. 'I don't want her getting hurt, central is the best thing for her.' **Azure slowly woke up and looked around, confused on where she was. **'Babe, can you hear me?' Ed asked, seeing her eyes open. **Azure just nodded, to exhausted to speak. **Ed kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

WILL ED SEND AZURE TO CENTRAL AND IS RAIN COMING BACK?

Rain: Yes I am

Azure: No, no your not

Rain: Why not? I have to finish the mission

Azure: I was kidding gawd…and do I really have to go back to Central? D:

Rain: I won't make you but that's up to ed

Azure: Bleh


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

Azure was finally released from the hospital and was now laying on her bed in the hotel that Roy manage to find. Ed came into the room and sat on the bed next to her. **'Hey.' Azure greeted Ed when he sat down. **'Hey, how you feeling?' He asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. **'Sore..still.' **'Why don't you get some sleep?' Ed suggested. **Azure shook her head. 'I'm not tired' **Ed nods then hears the door beginning to open and Ed stood in front of Azure. The door opened more and rain stepped in the room. 'Hi.' **Azure looked around Ed 'Hi Rain.' **Rain hugged both of her friends then sat on the other bed. 'So how have things been since I left?' **'Ask Ed, I was out for most of it.' **Rain looked over to Ed. 'We were attacked by Ling and he threw Azure against the wall. Like she said, she was out for most of it. She had to have surgery done.' Rain nodded. 'Well you guys weren't the only ones who got into a fight. I got into a fight with Gluttony for hurting his Lust.' Rain said, leaning back. 'The fat thing?' Ed asked. Rain broke into fits of laughter. 'Y-yes.' She managed to get out. **Azure started laughing too. **The door opened again and rain dove under the bed as she wasn't supposed to be there yet and roy walked in. **Azure just stared at Rain with a: wtf are you doing freak? Face. **Rain put her finger to her lips to keep her friend silent. **Azure said nothing and looked away. **'You talked to Hawkeye?' Ed asked. 'Ya, she says the found Kimblee and have him locked away.' Rain slid further under the bed, hoping roy won't spot her. Roy sat on the bed and rain moved away from where he was sitting. 'Shouldn't you get ready to pick up rain?' Ed asked. 'Yes.' He got up and moved to the restroom while rain crawled out from under the bed. **'…Your hiding from him because..?' **'I'm here early, I wasn't suppose to get here early, that's why.' Rain, however, didn't anticipate the door opening and roy stepped out and spotted her, but she didn't notice him. **'Oh really now.' **'Yeah but the stupid train came early and I had to run to catch it and yeah.' '**Annnnd you do know hes standing like right there?' Azure pointed to Roy. **Rain turned, saw roy, and lost all color to her face. **Azure just snickered. **Rain opened her mouth then shut it as words could not come out. **Azure smirked. 'Is it bad that im very amused by this?' **'No it's entertaining.' Ed said. 'I thought you weren't going to be here for a while longer.' Roy said after another silence. 'The train came earlier than expected, I'm sorry if you were going to pick me up.' Rain said. Roy sat on the bed and rain sat next to him, still unsure of how he would react. Ed nudged his girlfriend with his elbow and pointed to the door, knowing the two would like time alone. **Azure nodded and left the room. **When they were alone, roy turned to rain, who had her head down. 'I'm not mad at you.' He said softly. Rain made a small noise and roy wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into his lap. She sat, laying her head on his chest. 'Was it that bad?' 'No, it was better this year. I still miss them yes, but at least I can move forwards. I did, however, get in a fight with Gluttony for hurting his Lust. Weird but I defeated him then got the hell out of there before he could eat me!' Roy laughed and rain smiled. 'Should we let the others back in.' 'Sure.' Rain got up, opened the door, and shouted 'Ya'll can come back in.' She walked back over to roy and sat back on his lap. **'BUT I FOUND A BASKET OF COOKIES OUT HERE!' **Rain rolled her eyes 'BRING THE BASKET IN HERE!' **Azure walked into the room with a cookie in her mouth and the basket in her hands. **'Where's Chibi?' Rain asked. **'Dunno, he walked off when I found these cookies' Azure started on her 5****th**** cookie. **Ed then walked in behind Azure and sat on the bed. 'Where were you?' 'Just looking to see if someone left the cookies for us.' **'Whoever made them are really good at making cookies' Azure munched on her 10****th**** cookie. **Rain picked up a cookie, split it in half and looked at it then gave half to Roy while she munched on the other half. **Azure finished the cookie and started to reach for another. **Rain began to fill sick so she hopped off of roy's lap and ran to the bathroom and threw up. **Azure's breathing suddenly quickened and she fell to the floor holding her stomach in pain. **Ed was by her side in a flash and he was trying to help her and roy ran to the restroom, trying to help rain as he did not eat the cookie. Rain was constanly throwing up and roy was behind her, rubbing her back soothingly. **Azure curled up into a ball and was going from being conscious to unconscious and back. **Ed picked Azure up, as roy had picked up rain, and they made a run for the nearest center. They ran in and told the woman that they're girlfriends were sick and to make it worse, rain threw up on the floor. **Azure has fallen completely unconscious, but her breathing was still irregular. **The nurse had set the two in separate rooms and rain was fighting to keep conscious, only thing she heard was roy tell her he loved her. **Azure breathing slowed to the point where she looked like she wasn't breathing and she almost looked dead. **The doctors were doing everything to the two and ed saw how Azure looked and the only thing that went through his mind was Equivalent Exchange again. Rain was pulling through and roy was once again by her side and Ed was waiting for word on Azure. **Azure still looked the same. **'How is she?' Roy asked Ed when he left rain's room. 'Still the same.' 'I know what your thinking.' Ed looked at roy. 'If you do the exchange, how do you know she'll come back as herself.' ** Azure's breathing slowly started to go back to normal. **Ed went to be with her while roy went back to rain's room. She was awake and staring at him. 'Hey.' 'Hey yourself.' 'How do you feel?' 'Like crap.' He chuckled. 'Well you were poisoned.' 'The cookies?' 'The cookies.' **Azure finally woke up and looked around, spotting her boyfriend. 'Ed?' **'How you feeling?' **'Worse than crap…' **Ed chuckles. **Azure closed her eyes and sighed 'Those cookies were poisoned weren't they?' **'Yes they were.' Ed notices that she kept her eyes closed and that's when Ed had one thought. _Were we the targets?_

OMG ARE THEY TARGETED

Rain: if we are, someone will pay

Azure: I'LL SEND THE DERPASAURUS AFTER THEM


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

Rain sat in her bed, waiting for Roy to come back with something to eat, when her door was opened. She frowned when the nurse entered but said nothing as the woman checked her vials. **Azure was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. **Roy came back with food and rain shoved it down, roy laughing a bit. **Azure sighed and sat up, stretching. **Rain got up, stretched, then went over to Azure's room and walked in. **Azure looked at Rain 'Hi' **'Hey, how you been doin?' **Azure shrugged 'Dunno, but I still feel like crap and my head hurts like hell.' **'I don't blame you there. My stomach is still making circles and it hurts.' **Azure fell back on her bed 'And I feel extremely stupid for eating cookies I randomly found' **'Hey, you didn't know that the cookies were poisoned.' **'Yeah, but if I wasn't stupid as I am, I would have just left the cookies there' **'Don't worry bout it. Even if you passed, Ed would have done Equivalent Exchange.' **'But if he did that, I wouldn't be human anymore, he could of died, and I would of felt even more idiotic.' **Rain looked at her friend then looked down. 'You know what was going through my head?' **Azure shrugged. '**Equivalent Exchange. I wanted it so bad.' Rain hung her head as the tears formed. The door opened and the boys walked in and roy immediately notice rain's bowed head. **Azure went over to rain and hugged her. **Rain hugged her back, wiped her eyes, then stared at the boys. **'You okay, right?' Azure asked. **'Yea. So boys, what do we know bout teh cookies?' **'Did you guys find anything?' **'We found that you two were not the actual targets.' Roy said. **'Then who was?' **'Apparently, roy and I were the actual targets but roy noticed that something was wrong with the cookies.' Ed said. **'Oh…' Azure thought for a moment 'But why cookies? I mean if either of you had found the cookies instead of me, I would of still eaten almost all of them and would still of almost died.' '**Well that's what stumped us so I called Riza and asked her to look into it for me.' Roy sighed. **'If the person was really trying to poison you two, then they would of left something like pie, not cookies.' **'Of course they would have!' Ed exclaimed. Rain stared at him for a second. 'For Roy, they probably would have poisoned his gloves or something like that.' Rain said, shrugging. They continued to talk until rain started yawning. **Azure yawned also 'Dammit Rain, you made me yawn' '**Screw…' Rain didn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep. **Azure just stared at her friend blankly. **Roy moved to where she was and picked her up. '**Stop getting it on with other people in ze room' **Roy just rolled his eyes and left the room, placing rain back in her bed. Ed sat next to Azure and in the other room, roy laid down next to rain, pulling her close to his chest. **Azure put her head on Ed's shoulder. **Rain had rolled over and come face to face with her boyfriend's chest and looked up to see him asleep, the worry lines all had faded away, in fact his face looked peaceful. **Azure fell asleep while on her boyfriend's shoulder. **Ed got up and laid his girlfriend down on the bed then kissed her forehead. **Azure twitched slightly. **Ed stroked his girlfriend's hair then laid his coat across her. In rain's room, rain had fallen back to sleep, and roy was now stroking her hair. **Azure was just sleeping peacefully. **Ed chuckled and settled back into the seat and fell asleep, seeing his girlfriend's peaceful face in his mind. **Azure moved slightly and ended up using part of Ed's coat as a pillow too. **In the other room, roy had moved to laying on his back and rain laid with her head on his chest and roy was thinking about the poison cookies.

WILL THE TEENS BE ALL RIGHT

Rain: Who teh hell are you calling a teen

Azure: LOL no I die in mah sleep

Rain stared at her

Azure: What? :3

Rain: If you do die then if I go to the gate, I swear to god I will hurt you

Azure only starts laughing

I PROMISE I WILL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN AS NXT WEEK I HAVE EXAMS

**EXAMS CAN GO SUCK IT**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

It was two days after the incident and the girls were finally released from the hospital, rain happy because now she could go back to blowing stuff up. **'FRRREEEEEEEDDDDOOOMMMMM' Azure yelled as she did a weird pose. **Rain, on the other hand, turned to a random building and snapped her fingers and watched as it exploded. **Azure just stared at the fire 'Oooohhhhh soo shiney and bright' **Rain laughed and went skipping along the path, lighting things on fire that were not being used. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see roy and Chibi standing there and rain just grinned. **'How come neither of you like us blowing up stuff?' **'Because you could get someone hurt.' Roy said. Rain rolled her eyes knowing full well he was going into General mode as usual. **Azure rolled her eyes also 'We would never hurt someone with them' **Roy shook his head while Chibi joined them in destroying things and rain skipped over to her boyfriend. 'You need to take a load off.' She said, skipping back to her friends. **Azure began skipping around destroying things. **Roy shrugged off the jacket, snapped his fingers and watched as it burn, then went to join the others without skipping. **'SKIP YOU PANSEY!' Azure yelled at Roy then ran off ahead some, afraid of being killed by either Rain or Roy. **Rain chuckled 'Don't you dare.' The group continued to blow the town, stopping to eat or getting something to drink. **Azure didn't eat or drink anything. She just stared at the fires from the explosions. **Rain, after she ate and drink, went back to blowing up stuff. Roy was also back to blowing stuff up and ignoring Azure when she called him a Pansey. **Azure went back to exploding stuff. **Finally the sun went down and rain dropped onto roy's lap, he was sitting down, and laid her head on his chest. **Azure yawned 'I'm gonna go take a walk for a bit.' She told the others as she left. **Ed went after her leaving rain and roy alone, so they moved under a tree, sheltering them from outside attacks. **Azure just wandered around, not noticing that Ed had followed her. **Ed kept his distance as he did not want to spook her. **Azure just continued walking. **Meanwhile, rain had broken off the kiss from the make-out session roy started and she yawned again. 'Looks like your medicine has taken its effect.' Roy said chuckling. 'Shut up.' Rain waved her hand. **Azure turned around and saw Ed. She stopped and waited for him. **'You didn't have to wait for me love.' He said when he got closer. **Azure shrugged 'I felt like it. And I was getting lonely.' **Ed chuckled and held out his hand for her to take. **Azure smiled and took his hand (AN: LISTENING TO MY HEART WILL GO ON AND WRITING, NOT GOOD COMBO). **Ed began walking with her, going through the woods. **Azure walked beside Ed, just happy to be with him. (**_**AN: Yeah, I know, cheesy as all hell. Shut up) **_Rain jumped up and grabbed Roy and pulled him up with her and grabbed his hand and walked in a different direction then Azure had gone. Roy moved his arm to around rain's shoulder and she leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his waist. **Azure shivered slightly at the cold 'So…where are we going?' **Ed shrugged off his coat and placed it on Azure then said 'I'm not sure, I just feel like walking around.' Rain and roy had finished there walk and now found a place to rest at, rain sleeping on roy's chest again. **Azure randomly yawned. **'Let's head back and see if the others found a place for the night.' Ed said, seeing her yawn. **Azure mumbled while yawning again but followed Ed back to the others. **Rain, knowing the two would be back, had made a path for Ed to follow. Ed followed the trail that lead him to the place where rain and roy were staying and found the room that was not used and lead them into there. **When Azure entered the room, she went to the bed, laid down, and instantly fell asleep. **Ed, after locking the door, went to lay down by Azure. **Azure just remained asleep. **The next morning, rain woke, groaning because of the sunlight and when she went to roll over, rain rolled off the bed and onto the floor. **Azure groaned as the sunlight shone in her face and she hid under the covers. **'You ok?' Roy asked, peering over their bed. 'I'm fine.' Rain said. In the other room, Ed has slipped under the covers to hide from the sunlight. **Azure rolled over and stared at Ed, 'What are you doing?' **'Hiding from the sunlight.' Ed mumbled, going back to sleep. **Azure silently laughed then cuddled up to him and went back to sleep. **Rain gets back into bed and moves back to Roy's chest, kissing it, then goes back to sleep. By noon, rain had woken again and went to take her shower while roy got their clothes out. **Azure was still sleeping. **Ed had gotten up and was changing his clothes. **Azure yawned in her sleep and rolled over. **He chuckles and Chibi sits on the bed waiting for Azure to wake. **Azure half opened her eyes and stared at the wall, not really wanting to get up. **In the other room, rain dressed in her clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. **Azure sat up and rubbed her eyes. **'You feeling ok?' Chibi asked. **'My head hurts…' Azure mumbled and fell back down on the bed. **Chibi gently ran his fingers through her hair and in the other room, rain went over to the window and looked down at the people in the market. 'How long do we have till we have to go back to central?' She asked her boyfriend. '2 weeks left.' He said. Rain nods and moves away from the window to face Roy. **Azure falls back to sleep. **'Come on Azure you need to wake up.' Chibi told her. **'No' **'I will flip you off the bed and pour cold water on you.' He threaten. **'No you won't' **'Try me.' Was all he said when he disappeared to get a bucket of cold water ready to pour on her. **Azure opened one eye and stared at him 'If you do that, I will kill you.' **'Well we have to go meet with the others and figure out the plan for today' **Azure stuck her tongue out 'I dun wanna get up' **'You better put that away or else I'll bite it.' **Azure just stuck her tongue out at Chibi for two seconds. **Chibi leaned over and bite her tongue like he said he would. **'Ow why must you hurt meeee?' **'I didn't bite that hard.' **'….Liar.' **Chibi rolled his eyes at her and walked over to the door. 'You coming?' **'Nooo I was just gonna stay here all day' Azure said sarcastically while following him. **He went up to rain's door and pounded on the door. **Azure tried to Sparta kick the door but failed. **'Give us a minute.' Rain yelled. **Azure coughed 'Happyfunytime' **There was dead silence in the room then rain yelled out bunch of curses. **Azure stared at the door then started backing away. **There was a large slap then rain opened the door, her hair back in a ponytail. 'Rain, is that a scar?' Ed asked, pointing to under his eye. 'Yes it is.' Rain said. **'…What did you do?' **'My old man gave it to me.' Truth to be told, rain's father had been drunk when he gave her that scar. In fact, he had gone out to get drunk after rain's mother left him and when he got back, he picked a bone with rain, had lashed out, and cut under her eye to her chin. **'Oh' **'Yea. No one knows about it because I hide it very well when I have my hair down.' She moved back from the door to allow the others in. **Azure walked in. **Roy was laying in the bed, no shirt on and yes he had jeans on, and a red mark can be seen on his pale, muscle, chest. **'….not going to ask' **Rain closed the door and grinned at Azure.

WHAT SHALL THE OTHERS DO?

Azure: LOL NOTHING

Rain: Probably fail somewhere in life

Azure: Or that but I kinda already fail at life

Rain: Yea same here

Azure: HURAYADERP

Rain: LOL


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

'So what are we going to do today?' Ed asked once they were all sitting down, rain on the bed, Azure in the chair, and Ed at her feet. **Azure randomly started messing with Ed's hair. **'I say we going back to blowing stuff up.' Rain said. **Azure rolled her eyes 'That's starting to bore me' **'I say we go find the palm tree then' **Azure shrugged 'Fine by me.' **'Let's go.' In her haste to get out of the bed, rain ended back on the floor again. **Azure just started laughing at Rain as she walked out of the room. **Rain scrambled to get back up and ran out of the room and past Azure, sliding down the banister, and landed gracefully, coughcough, onto the floor. **Azure blinked then tried to do the same thing but ended up failing…miserably. **Rain laughed and helped her friend up. **Azure laughed also 'I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN XD' '**Let's go.' Rain ran back up the stairs, grinning like crazy. **Azure followed. **Rain climbed on the banister and slid back down it, landing on the ground near the door. **Azure tried the same again, and failed again. She laid on the floor for a second 'eh…screw this' She hopped back up and walked out the door. **Rain followed her out and she ran forward. She giggled slightly and ran around the town, looking for the palm tree. **Azure just followed her friend. **Rain randomly ran through the city, accidentally running into a random person. **'Nice going moron.' **Rain flipped her friend off then turned back to the person. 'I'm so sorry.' 'Nice to see you again chibi-san.' The palm tree said. '**…HOLY CRAP IT'S THE PALM TREE.' **Rain grinned and went skipping around the palm tree and ran into the fat thing again. **Azure just stared blankly at Rain. '**Holy crap it's the fat thing.' **'FATTEH MCFATFAT' **Rain giggled again and skipped around the fat thing. 'He's not really fat.' Palm tree said, shrugging. **'Yes, yes he is. CAUSE HE EATS MCDONALDS ALL THE TIME.' **Rain and the palm tree started laughing hard. **Azure just grinned like an idiot. **Rain grabbed her stomach and tried to breathe again. 'Ok so now can we get back to business?' Palm tree asked. **'No, no we cant' Azure said as she attack the cross dresser. **Rain frowned. 'I have to fight the fat thing?' **'Yes.' **Rain growled but nevertheless began fighting. She turned her arm into a blade and began trying to stab Gluttony. **Azure tried to punch Envy. **Envy ducked and slammed his fist into Azure's stomach. **Azure staggered backwards then tried punching him again. **Rain, on the hand, was having a hard time fighting Gluttony, then it got worse when he got pissed at rain for hurting his Lust and showed his true form. **Azure was distracted by the fatty's true form 'Holy Crap…wer are gonna die…' **Rain turned, ran, grabbing both Envy and Azure and continued running. **'Why did you grab him?' Azure motioned her head toward Envy as she ran. **'He may be a cross dressing palm tree but he's fun to fight with.' **Azure just growled at the palm tree. **Rain found the nearest building and began climbing up it. **Azure climbed up the building after rain. **Envy followed up another building and rain looked as she saw Gluttony after them. **Azure hissed under her breath 'We are so gonna die, aren't we?' **'Hell no. I'm gonna fight it.' Rain said. **'Your crazy.' Azure shook her head, but stood by her friend to help her fight him. **Rain snapped on Roy's glove and waited till the thing got closer then snapped her fingers. A fire wall appeared stopping it for a bit then he kept moving and rain snapped her fingers again and again, trying to stop it. **Azure jumped off the building and started making stone walls to try and stop it. **Another fire wall came up except rain never snapped her fingers. She turned around to see Roy and Ed running towards them. **Azure looked back to see them too 'Well, you guys are slow.' **Ed joined Azure on the ground while roy stayed with Rain. **Azure continued to make stone walls. **While none of them were looking, Palm tree had escaped very quietly. 'So what's the plan?' Roy asked rain. 'Keeping fighting it.' **'How long till he give up?' Azure yelled to rain. **'I'm not sure, just keep going.' Rain had jumped down and was drawling a transmutation circle, a big one. She was finished on the circle, clapped her hands, and pressed down on the circle, hopping with enough stones around, she could build what she wanted. **Azure stepped back some when rain clapped her hands. **The stones began to gather together, creating a giant solider. Rain grabbed a stone, took off her glove and cut her hand, drew another transmutation circle, then pressed down on it. The solider slammed its hammer onto the fat thing and rain kept going for some time. **Azure just stood back and watched. **After some time, Gluttony had been defeated and rain set him on fire last time. **'..Is he gonna stay dead for good or randomly come back when we aren't expecting it?' **'He's dead.' Roy said as he helped rain burn him. Rain, turned and grinned at the others, and when she walked towards them, she collapsed. **Azure stared at the fire for a moment and shuddered. She heard Rain collapse and went over to help her. **Rain allowed Azure to help her up then Roy had bent down so she got a piggyback ride from him. Roy stood and moved so the others could leave as well. **Azure started walking back. **'That was fun.' Rain said, grinning. **'Only slightly, getting punched in the stomach isn't fun. At all.' **'Neither was fighting the fat thing.' Rain laughed. **Azure just laughed also. **'How did this start?' Ed asked. **'We ran into Envy and Gluttony, annoyed them. I started fighting the palm tree, rain started fighting the fatty. Fatty got pissed and turned into that thing…and yeah.' **Ed laughed along with roy while rain grinned. 'Yep, the fatty has been defeated by us.' **'Now he go munch on fire in hell' Azure said with a slight demonic laugh. **Roy stared at her and rain messed with his hair. **Azure just randomly started skipping while laughing evily still. **Ed shook his head at his girlfriend's strangeness. **'DON'T JUDGE ME!' Azure yelled back at all of them. **'I'm not.' Rain yelled back. **'LIAR I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS!' **'OH YEAH, WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT NOW?' **'THAT I CAN'T READ MINDS.' '**HOW BOUT NOW?' **'Um….FIRE.' '**NOT EVEN CLOSE!" **'SHUT UP.' **Rain stuck her tongue out at Azure. **Azure stuck her tongue out at rain. **'Kids behave.' Roy said. **'Never.' **Rain smacked him on the neck. 'Who the hell are you calling a kid?' **'YOU JUST GOT BITCH SLAPPED.' Azure yelled at Roy. **They got to where they were staying and rain hopped off of roy's back and kicked him in the shin. **Azure bust out laughing. **'What the hell was that for?' He asked his girlfriend. 'You know why.' **'I'm pretty sure that was for calling her a kid.' **'You got that right.' Rain said, from inside. **Azure just laughed again and went inside. **Once inside, rain ran to her room but froze when she saw the man at the end of the hallway. **Azure saw her friend freeze '….Rain?' **'I know who the hell that man is.' **'…Who?' **'He's my father.'

GASP RAIN'S FATHER HAS RETURNED

Rain: GO TO HELL OLD MAN

Azure: ….Yeah I was right, plot twist

Rain pulls out the gloves

Azure: WE ALL GONNA DIE

Rain: JUST THAT BASTARD

Roy: RAIN, NO

Rain pouts

Azure: CAN I KILL HIM?

Jason: Says the one who hates killing people

Azure: STFU

Rain: HOLY CRAP JASON YOUR ALIVE

Jason: LOL I KNOW RIGHT? **Gets eaten by derpasaurus**

Rain: And now he's gone

Azure just laughs


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

'_He's my father.' _Roy and Ed both managed to reach the girls and roy saw that his girlfriend was stopped and found the reason why. **Azure growled at rain's father '.NOW.' **'It's pleasant to see you two again.' He said. 'The hell you want?' Rain growled out. **Azure just continued growling and glaring at him, actually looking pissed off for once. **'Can't I come and see my daughter?' Rain snorted. 'You left me all the hell alone. Why the hell should I allow you to see me now?' **'No.' **'Azure's right for once. You can't leave me alone then expect to come back into my life and be the father I never had.' **'Yeah…wait…IM RIGHT MOST OF THE TIME.' **'Now's not the time.' **Azure just nodded. **'You two never did get along. What changed?' **Azure just stayed silent. **Rain didn't answer him, instead she turned to Roy and hid her face in his chest. **'…Can I kill him?' Azure muttered. **'In a minute.' Roy said. **'…Why not now?' **Roy didn't answer her but turned back to his girlfriend's father. **Azure just growled. **'Ah Royce, I'm surprised you're here.' Roy chuckled. 'Why wouldn't I be?' 'Well you are the general. I would have expected you to be with your group.' Roy chuckled again. 'There are important people in this room I care about to let them come here alone.' **Azure stayed silent as the two talked. **'You shouldn't have come back. You should have stayed away just like you did all those years ago. My girlfriend doesn't want you in her life so your not going to be.' Roy turned to Azure. 'Kill him.' **'FINALLY' Azure clapped her hands and made a row of spikes charge towards Rain's father. **Ed saw that he was going to move and he clapped his hands together and made stone gloves to hold the man in place. **Azure smirked evily when the spikes hit him. **Roy looked down at rain and noticed she was crying. He hugged her close and watched as the spikes killed her father. **Azure stared at him and started to feel somewhat sick, being not used to the feeling of killing someone. **Ed walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her. **Azure hugged him back after a minute. '**Let's go inside.' He told her. **Azure just nodded and went in the room. **Ed and Rain followed in after her and roy got rid of the body by burning it while it fell out of the window. **Azure sat down in a chair, hugging her knees. **Ed stood behind her and hugged her and when roy entered the room, he immediately went over to rain, who hugged him. **Azure was silent and was just staring blankly at the floor. **'Damn him.' Rain said, moving out of roy's embrace and going to look at a mirror. 'You couldn't have expected him to come back.' Roy said. 'Yeah, well he didn't need to be here. I haven't needed him in a long time, I've been fine.' **Azure turned around and hugged Ed, burying her head into his chest. **Ed hugged her back, murming soothing words, when all the sudden rain stuck at the mirror, damaging her normal hand. **Azure jumped and stared at rain. **Blood dripped down from her knuckles and rain was breathing hard. 'I'm going out.' She whispered, leaving the room. **Azure watched as her friend left. **Roy left, running after rain. **Azure just stared at the door. **Rain had taken off running, heading for the exit of Xing and she wound up at the train station and boarded the train. **Azure shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, then also went after rain. **Ed followed with her and they both went out looking for rain. **Azure ran around for a while looking for her friend then stopped to try and catch her breath 'Dammit, where the hell did she go?' **'Azure, over here.' Ed called. **Azure ran over to Ed. **'We have to stop that train.' He pointed down to where the train was. They run down to the train, but it was to late, the train was already pulling away. **'' Azure growled. **Roy, who had heard the train leaving, joined the others. 'Where's rain?' He asked. **Azure pointed to the train. **Roy watched in complete despair as the train holding his girlfriend left Xing. **Azure growled as she watched the train leave. **On the train, rain hid in a compartment, hoping it would take her back to her old hometown. **Azure hung her head '…now what..?' **'We go after her.' Ed said. '….Where did the train go?' 'Risemboll. Our old hometown.' Another train had just came through and Ed jumped on it. **Azure followed. **Roy hesitated for a moment then jumped onto the train as well. They walked inside and chose a compartment to sit in, roy staring out the window. **Azure sat close to the aisle. **Ed sat next to her, had one arm wrapped around her waist, and was looking out the window. **Azure put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. **Ed ran his fingers through her hair and looked over at Mustang, who had a far away look in his eyes. **Azure ended up falling asleep. **Roy was looking out the window and remembering the times he had with rain, even before she was his girlfriend. Rain stepped off the train she was on and looked around, the place was still the same. **Azure woke up 'Are we there yet?' **'Nearly love, go back to sleep.' **Azure made a weird noise while falling back to sleep. **Ed looked over to the other side to see that Mustang had also fallen asleep. **Azure moved in her sleep and fell off Ed's shoulder, and landed in his lap. **He continued to run his finger's through her hair. Rain walked to where her home had burnt to the ground and looked at the houses around her and snapped her fingers. **Azure woke up..again 'Stupid train won't let me sleep..' **'We are here anyways.' Ed said, standing up to wake the General. **Azure got up and left the train. **After ed woke roy, they left to join Azure, and Ed began to lead the way through the city. **Azure looked around and saw a fire and pointed it out to the other two. **'Right, let's head there.' Ed said. Rain had already left the place and was now heading for the city. **Azure looked around when they got closer to the fire '….Don't see her.' **'Where could she have gone?' Right when Roy said that, an explosion was heard. **'..That way.' **They ran towards the explosion to see Rain and Izumi standing there, Izumi looked pissed. **Azure looked at Izumi '…Who is that?' **'That is Izumi, mine and Al's teacher.' **'Oh…' Azure yelled at rain 'Rain, what the hell are you doing?' **Rain didn't seemed to hear Azure as she attacked Izumi. **Azure turned to Roy 'You. Go stop her.' **Roy stepped in between their battle and he grabbed rain's arm. 'Rain stop this.' 'You know her?' Izumi asked. 'She's roy's girlfriend.' Ed said. **'…Is she going to kill us?' Azure whispered motioning toward his teacher. **'No, she wouldn't.' He whispered back. **'…..Kay.' **Rain seemed to notice roy and her friends but still kept silent. 'Is she always like this?' Izumi asked. 'No, someone from her past came back and hurt her again.' Ed said. **Azure also just stayed silent. **Roy, knowing rain wouldn't come to her full senses, leaned down and kissed her hard. **'…..PDA.' **Rain kissed him back just as hard. **Azure rolled her eyes and walked away some. **Rain broke the kiss and stared at the others. **Azure just stared back Staring Contest. **Rain looked away and at the destruction. **'What the hell were you doing?' **'I don't know.' **'Obiviously.' Azure muttered. **Rain turned and saw her teacher. 'Nice to see your back to yourself.' 'Sorry teacher, I didn't mean to.' **Azure just went quite again. **Izumi turned and motioned for them to follow, rain following with her head bowed. **Azure followed.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM NOW?**

**Azure: IDK o_O**

**Rain: Probably nothing or I will probably have to explain my behavior**

**Azure: Or she will kill us all**

**Rain: Nah probably me**

**Azure: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Izumi lead them to her home and they all walked in. 'Make yourselves at home.' She said. **Azure sat down on the couch. **Roy took a chair, rain sitting at his feet, and Ed sat next to Azure. 'So, rain, want to tell us why you did this?' Izumi asked, looking down at rain. **Azure looked at rain. '**I….I was hurting…..He came back and brought up the painful memories….Sorry.' Was all rain said, keeping her head down. Roy played with her hair, trying to keep her calm. **Azure just remained silent. **Izumi looked at Roy for the information. **Azure turned her head away from everyone trying to get rid of the feeling of killing someone coming back. **Ed grabbed Azure hands, stroking the back of it with his thumb. **Azure just looked at him then looked away. **'Rain's father came back, and like rain said, he brought up some points that should have never been brought back up. She told him off then I had told him that rain didn't want him and I killed him afterwards.' Roy said. **Azure glanced at him when he said he killed rain's father. **'I thought he died already?' 'It was a suspicion but we couldn't have known without seeing a body.' 'So what now?' Ed asked. 'We head back to central.' Roy said. **'So we are finally going back?' **'Yes.'** 'Cool.' **Roy helped rain up as Ed helped Azure up and Ed turned to Izumi. 'We'll be heading back and when I come back here, I'll have both my arm and leg back.' **'…maybe you'll be taller too.' Azure mumbled under her breath, teasing Ed. **Rain chuckled a bit as Ed flipped off Azure. **Azure just laughed. **They leave Izumi's place and head off to the train station. Rain jumped onto the train and sat on the back railing, a smile displayed on her face as she felt happy than she had felt in long time. **Azure stared at rain 'Your flippen crazy.' **'I was born that way.' Rain deadpanned. The others joined her on the train. '…**Can I got sit on top of the train? It seems like it would be fun.' Azure randomly asked. '**Sure, I'll join you.' Rain said. **Azure climbed to the top of the train. **Rain climbed to the top while the boys went inside. **Azure sat down and watched the scenery go by. **Rain leaned back, hearing her back pop, then sat back up, enjoying the breeze. 'The guys should have joined us.' Rain said. **'Yeah..they should of.' Azure laid down on her back, looking at the clouds. **Rain smiled and also laid down. **'OMG a bunny.' Azure pointed randomly to a cloud. **Rain laughed 'And that one looks like Sora.' **Azure looked at the cloud 'I miss Sora…' **'You'll see her soon.' **'Yeah…' **'I have to ask Riza first.' '**…What?' **'I asked Riza to keep the puppy while we were gone.' **'Oh…thanks.' **'No problem. We should be there soon.' **Azure nodded and watched the clouds go by. **The train reaches central and rain climbs down and onto the platform. **Azure looked over the side of the train for a moment then jumped off. **The boys joined the girls on the platform. Rain turned and took off running back to HQ. **Azure also started running back. **The boys sighed and followed after their girlfriends yet rain stopped. **Azure stopped and saw Riza 'You! Where is Sora?' **'She's in the dorms.' Rain had already disappeared inside. **Azure went inside the dorms, looking around for Sora. **Sora jumped up when she saw Azure and ran to her. **'Puppy!' Azure sat down and hugged Sora, who was wagging her tail. **Rain poked her head inside the room, a cig unlit hanging from her lips. 'Yo.' She said. **'WTF is with you and cig?' **'I haven't had one in years and had sudden craving for one.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **'Anywayz roy wants to see us.' **'I don't wanna see him.' Azure muttered as she walked to roy's office. **Rain said nothing, instead she put the cig behind her ear to smoke later. **'You do know you look retarded with that there right?' **'And your point?' **'Don't have one.' **'Thought so.' Rain said, opening the general's door. 'Ah, lt. and Azure, come in.' Roy said from behind his desk. (_An: Smug bastard) _**'WTF do you want?' **'A report for all that has happened since your mission.' **Azure just pointed to rain. **'Do I need to shove my foot up somewhere hard so that we have to go to the hospital so I can get my shoe back?' **Azure started snickering. '**You know the drill Rain.' 'Oh I know it but you can do the damn report yourself because you were there too.' **'Or get Edward to do it.' '**That too.' Rain glared at the General and he glared right back. **Azure started backing up trying to leave the room. **Rain turned to leave. 'By the way, don't forget your assessment is coming up soon.' 'Damn you Col. Bastard.' Rain yelled. **Azure left the room. **Rain walked out of central, pulled the cig from her ear, and lit it up. She walked through town, smoking the cig down to its butt, then went onto the roof of a random building. **Azure left HQ and started walking home with Sora. **Rain stayed on the roof for sometime, waiting for it to get dark so that way she could go home. **Azure got home and went to go lay down on the couch. **When it was nightfall, rain began making her way back to her home and when she got there, she climbed up the tree and through her window. **Azure had fallen asleep and Sora was curled up on her stomach. **Rain laid in her bed, thinking about the past events and all that had happened. The next morning, rain fell right out of her bed and she got up. **Sora jumped in fright when she heard rain fall off the bed. **'Ow.' Rain muttered as she dressed in her clothes and tied her hair back. She walked downstairs and she saw Sora jump up and rain grimaced. 'Sorry girl.' **Sora growled at rain. **She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. **Sora followed rain into the kitchen. **Rain looked down at the puppy and gave her piece of the apple. **Sora quickly ate the apple piece then looked back up at rain. **Rain finished the apple and gave the last bits to Sora. **Sora finished the apple then started running around the house like a hyper spaz. **Rain laughed silently then left the house. **Azure was sitting on the roof of HQ (AN: How she got there, you will never flippen know. She's magical, just go with it). **Rain looked up and saw Azure and waved. **Azure lazily waved back. **She walked into HQ and to Mustang's office. She knocked on the door then went inside. **Azure got really bored and started randomly dancing on the roof. '**Yo!' Rain said to Roy. **Azure stepped to close to the edge and twisted her ankle. **'Where's Azure?' He asked. 'On the roof.' **Azure headed back inside, limping badly. **'How did she get on the roof?' Rain shrugged. **'IM MAGICAL THAT'S HOW!' Azure magically heard them talking. **Rain peeked her head outside and saw her friend. 'Yo!' **'Hi. You have any ice?' **Rain looked around the office. 'Sorry no. You want help to the infirmary?' **'Yes.' Azure glared at her ankle. **Rain helped Azure to the infirmary. 'Now what happened here?' The nurse asked, as she was used to rain being in. **'Me being the genius I am, twisted my ankle on the roof.' **The nurse went and got her some ice and Roy walked in. 'Oh Mr. Mustang, what a surprise.' The nurse said, handing Azure the ice. Rain glared at her boyfriend while he flirted with the nurse in front of her! **Azure put the ice on her ankle and rolled her eyes. **'Oh and rain, your assessment is today.'

HOW WILL RAIN DO?

Rain: More like is Roy going to live?

Azure: Rain will fail, roy will die, Im still going to be accidental prone, and Ed is still short. WTF DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

'_Oh and rain, your assessment is today.' Great can't wait to see who I am fighting against today. I hope its roy so I can kick him where the sun don't shine for flirting with a girl in front of his freakin girlfriend. Damn! _Rain ranted in her mind. She was getting ready for the assessment. Rain walked out to where the assessment was going to be held and she stood waiting for her opponent. Of course Hughes had to have the giant picture of his daughter, which was creepy if you asked rain. 'Get ready for this years assessment.' Hughes said. Azure was there with Ed and Al was there as well and so was Jason, somehow I don't understand how he survives. Her opponent showed up and of course it was her boyfriend and rain grinned. 'Don't hold back.' She tells him. 'Give it all.' He says. Rain pulls on one glove and roy places one hand in his pocket and smirks at rain. 'Start.' She back flips when roy snaps his fingers and slams her hands and creates a stone wall. 'That's not gonna protect you for long.' 'Who says I'm protecting myself?' She breaks the wall, sharp points of the rocks hit Roy and she slams her knee into his stomach. He snaps his fingers again and hits rain, who drops to the ground to avoid being burnt. 'Not bad.' 'Ha, you ain't seen nothin yet.' Rain created a wall and ran up to the top of it and slams her hands down again and drew up a canon and aimed it at roy. She snaps her fingers and the canon fires but roy moves out of the way but rain manages to get him with her own fire. He snaps his fingers and the canon explodes but rain was no where to be seen. Roy looks around but gets hit in back by rain's leg and she slams her fist into the back of his head. He throws her off and hits her with his own leg and rain falls to the ground. She slams her fist on the ground and a shield builds around and she gets up. The shield breaks off when rain stands and she slams her hands to the ground and creates a giant solider again and slams her hands to the ground and the solider his roy, who moves out of the way. 'Hold still.' She shouts. The others, including Bradley, watch in amaze as rain fought hard against roy as they were almost equals. Roy manages to destroy the solider only for rain to cut his glove off and create herself an staff. 'Ha, now I have the advantage.' Roy just smirks and pulls out his other glove hand and snaps his fingers. Rain flips back then goes to hit him when Bradley stops their match. 'Enough.' He said. 'Hey, no fair, I'm not done.' Rain said, holding the staff to roy's neck, not seeing his face. _(AN: It's the same face he had when he was going to commit suicide) _'You've passed the assessment so there is no need to continue fighting.' Rain growled but broke her staff and headed into HQ and met up with Azure, Ed, and Al. **'Yo Homie' **'How did ya'll like the fight?' 'It was interesting.' Al said. 'Entertaining.' Ed said. **'It was meh.' **Rain stuck her tongue out at Azure. **Azure stuck her tongue out at Rain. **'Im hungry now.' Rain said after a moment.** '…Good for you.' **Rain walks into the café and picks up a sandwich and milk. Ed sees the milk and makes a face at it. **Azure rolled her eyes at Ed. **Rain spots roy coming in and he comes over to them. **'Hi.' **Rain nods at him. 'Hey.' He says. Rain finishes the sandwich and leaves, still mad for him flirting with that nurse. **Azure watched her friend leave. '**She must still be mad at me.' Roy says. **'No shit Sherlock.' **'I don't know why she is?' **Azure face palmed. 'Are you serious?' **He looks at her confused. **'You were flirting with someone in front of her and it pissed her off.' **'It was meaningless flirting.' **'It still pissed her off.' **'Is that why she was fighting hard out there?' **Azure nodded. **Roy sat in the chair. 'I don't know what to do.' **'Go talk to her…' **Roy got out of the chair and ran off to find rain, who was on top of HQ. **Azure rolled her eyes 'He is a freaking idiot.' **'No, more like a bastard.' Ed said. **'Flippen idiotic bastard.' **'Agreed.' Ed laughs. **Azure started laughing. **Jason appears next to his sister. **Azure stops laughing and stares at him out of the corner of her eyes 'WTF?' **'Hi!' **'When the flip did you get here…and is it REALLY necessary to scare the crap out of me?' **'Yes.' **'…asshole.' **'But you love me!' Ed and Al snicker. '**No I don't.' Azure turned to Ed and Al and glared 'And what the hell are you two laughing at?' **'Nothing.' They reply at the same time. **Azure glared and growled at them 'Yea right.' **Ed was about to reply when Armstrong yet again ripped off his shirt. **'That was uncalled for Armstrong.' **'Would you rather have Hughes shove a picture of his daughter in your face?' Al asked. _(An: Wannabe Vampire) _'**….' **'Exactly.' Jason got up and ran to Armstrong. **Azure stares at him 'What the hell?' **Jason says something to Armstrong, who nods in agreement. **'….Jason. What the hell did you tell him?' **'Nothing.' **'LIAR' **'AM NOT!'** 'YES YOU ARE.' **Out of nowhere, Armstrong comes up all sparkly. **Azure blinks and backs away scared. **'Major, please put a shirt on.' Hawkeye says. **'…Yeah…and stop being a pedo..' **Rain walks back in and stares at Armstrong then turns to Jason and runs up and hugs him. 'Major Fuzzy head.' **'…I don't know why you would hug him. He's a freak.' '**And your point is what?' **'That hes a freak.' **'And I care why?' **'No idea.' **Rain just smiles and hugs Jason again then turns back to Azure. **'Wut?' **'Where's the moron?' Meaning roy. **'Dunno, he went off after you.' **Rain snorted. 'You don't believe her?' Ed asked. 'Its not that I don't, its just that I highly doubt Roy went looking for me.' **Azure shrugged 'I guess that's what he went to do after I called him a flippen idiotic bastard.' **'Well he is one.' Rain muttered. **Azure nodded. **Rain walked out of the room and walked out of HQ. She turns around and looks to where Roy's office is, sighs, and begins walking back home. 'Dang, I have never seen her this down before.' Ed said, as he watched rain leave. **'Neither have I' Azure started growling 'I bout ready to go punch that bastard's face off.' **'I'm with you there.' Ed told her. **'…Screw it, where is he? Im punching him.' **'Last I saw, the General was in the infirmary again.' Hawkeye said. **Azure snickered 'What for?' **Hawkeye shrugged. 'Probably to flirt with that nurse.' **Azure rolled her eyes and headed for the infirmary to kick Roy's ass. **Ed followed wanted to see the bastard get beaten up. **Azure entered the infirmary and pointed to Roy 'You. Get over here. Now.' **Roy told her something then walked over to Azure. **Azure raised her arm and punched him in the face. **Ed broke into laughter over that. **'Why the hell are you flirting with her when I told you your hurting Rain by doing that?' Azure growled. **'It's just meaningless flirting.' The nurse said. **Azure's response was to growl at the nurse. **'I don't think you understand, your hurting our best friend by flirting with other women than your own girlfriend. Hell, rain just left again because of you. Who knows what she's doing at home.' Ed said. 'What do you mean?' Roy asked. **Azure let out a hiss of annoyance and turned around, leaving the infirmary. **'Think about it.' Ed said, following his girlfriend. **Azure left HQ and walked home. **Ed went with her and they got to the house and saw rain on the roof. **Azure climbed to the roof and sat by rain 'Are you ok?' **'Not really.' Rain muttered. **Azure sighed 'I punched him in the face for you.' **Rain started laughing. 'Really?' **Azure nodded. **'**Yes really.' '**That is funny.' **Azure just grinned. **Out of nowhere, Jason got eaten yet again. **Azure stared 'W…T…F…' **Rain just continued to laugh. **Azure started laughing. **'Oh god, that was good.' Rain stood and stretched. **Azure just nodded. **'Ok let's head in, im bored.' **Azure went inside. **Rain looked up for a moment then jumped down and went inside.

WILL RAIN STILL BE WITH ROY?

Azure: …I have no smartass comment to say right now. I punched him, im happy xD

Rain: He so deserved it

Azure: Yes, yes he did


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

There was a knock at the door but rain was upstairs reading and didn't hear the knocking on the door. **Azure went to the door and answered it. **'Is rain here?' Roy asked. He was supporting a black eye. **Azure stepped aside to let him in 'Upstairs.' **He nods and heads up the stairs. Roy stood outside of rain's room and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' She said. He enters and rain looks up and sees him and frowns. 'What the hell do you want?' 'I want to talk.' She sets her book aside. 'Start talking.' 'I'm sorry. I didn't know that my flirting with other women would make you upset.' 'Do you want to know why it did?' He nods. 'It's because I was suppose to be married before. My last boyfriend, before he disappeared, was the father of my child that you had me give away.' 'You were only 16, you weren't ready to be a mom.' Rain snorts. 'Like you would know.' She muttered. Rain glances at him. 'I'll give you another chance but if you screw this up, your out of my life forever.' She told him. Roy nods and heads back down the stairs. **Azure was messing with Sora. **Rain came down the stairs as roy was leaving the house. **Azure turned to look at rain. **'I'm give him one more chance, if he screws this up then he's out of my life forever.' **Azure nods. **Rain sat on the floor and played with Sora. **Sora playfully bit her hand. **Rain laughs and plays with her tail. **Sora twirled around, trying to bit her hand again. **'Where Ed?' **Azure shrugged. **Randomly Jason appears next to them and rain stares. **'WTF.' **'HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?' **'I WANNA KNOW THAT TOO FREAK.' '**I'M NOT SURE.' He says. **'Freak.' **Rain looks at Sora. 'Attack puppy.' **Sora looked at rain and tilted her head sideways. Azure started laughing. **Out of nowhere came the derpasaurus and rain stares at it. **'OMG HAI.' Azure ran up and hugged it. **Rain just stares at her friend. **'What?' **'I didn't say anything.' **'LIAR.' '**NU-UH.' **Azure just stuck her tongue out. **Chibi walks in and see the derpasaurus and Jason. **'Hai Ed.' **'Hai, what is that doing here?' **Azure hugged it again 'ITS MAH NEW PET :3' '**And how is he alive?' He asked pointing to Jason. **Azure shrugged. **'It's weird just go with it.' Rain said. **Azure pointed to the derpasaurus. 'Eat him.' The derpasaurus ate Jason. **Chibi just stared. **Azure grinned like an idiot. **'You okay brother?' Al asked. '**..Shory is fine…I think.' **Rain went up and poked him. **Azure also poked him 'Eeeeddd?' **'I'm okay.' He said, poking Azure in the forehead. **'Orly?' **To prove it, Ed poked her again then took off running. **Azure yelled after him 'ULTRA CHIBI WHO YOU CAN'T SEE UNDER A MICRSCOPE' **'WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN FROM UNDERNEATH YOUR FEET!' **'YOU' **Ed growled at her and tackled her to the floor. **Azure looked at him 'HI' **'STOP GETTING IT ON WITH OTHER PEOPLE IN THE ROOM.' Rain shouted. **Azure stuck her tongue out at Rain. **Ed leaned down and bit it. **Azure glared at Ed. **'What?' He asked. **'You're mean.' '**How am I mean?' **'You bit me' **'Don't tell me that hurt?' **'No, it didn't.' **'Then why are you complaining?' **'Cause I can?' **Ed shakes his head and gets off of her so she can sit up. **Azure sat up. Sora went over and attacked Ed. **'Why is she attacking Chibi?' Rain asked. **'…I don't know. Sora, stop it.' Sora went back to Azure. **Rain got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. 'Did you talk to the bastard?' Ed asked, sitting next to Azure. **'Rain spoke to him.' **'What did she say?' Al asked. **'That hes getting one more chance, but after that, shes done with him.' **'Good choice.' Ed told rain when she entered back into the living room. She shrugs her shoulder 'He should have known better.' **'And I can go punch his face again whenever you want me to :D' **Rain laughs. **'Or I might punch him just for the hell of it' **Rain was now clutching her stomach for laughing so hard. **Azure grinned. **'That just makes my day.' **'You're welcome.' **'Im bored now.' **'IM bored, somewhat hyper…and have a random craving for pineapples o_O' **Rain turns to Ed and Al. 'What?' Ed asked. **Azure got up and went into the kitchen, looking for pineapples. **'Go get some pineapples.' **Azure continues looking, even though she knew there weren't any. **Ed left with Al to get the pineapples. **Azure gave up and went back to the living room '…Where did those two go?' **'To get the pineapples.' **'Oh…AWSOME.' **The boys return 10 minutes later with a bag of pineapples. **Azure looked at the bag '?' **'Yes dear.' Ed said. **Azure took the bag and started eating the pineapples. **Ed shook his head at his girlfriend. **Azure glared at Ed 'Don't judge me' **He puts his hands up in surrender 'Im not.' **'…yes you were.' '**No I wasn't.' **'Was too.' **'Was not.' **Azure stuck her tongue out then went back to eating. **'Oh rain, we were asked to give this to you.' Al said. **Azure finished the pineapples. **Rain took the paper and opened it and stared. **'What is it?' **'Roy's asking me on a date, its an address to the place where he wants to have dinner.' **'Oh.' **'And he will be here in 2 hours.' **'….Why didn't he ask you when he was here?' **'I wasn't in the mood to talk to him but I did and I don't know.' **'oooohhhh.' **'Ya.' **'Are you gonna go with him?' **'I guess, I ain't got any thing else to do.' They talked for a while until rain went back to her room to read for a while. **Azure started to play with Sora again. **A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. **Azure went to go answer it. **Upstairs, rain knew it was roy coming to get her and she was tied her back. She ran down the stairs and saw Azure open the door and noticed roy there. **Azure backed away from the door. **'Rain, you ready?' Roy asked. 'Ya.' She said. **Azure refrains herself from saying something. **'Have a happyfuntime.' Ed said. **Azure started snickering. **Rain flicked Ed off then left the house with Roy, taking his hand. **Azure started laughing harder once they left. **'Think she'll kill me?' Ed asked. **'Have you seen her kill me yet for saying that?' **'No, not yet.' **'Then no she won't kill you.'**

Will rain and roy's date go fine?

Azure: NO IT WONT or it might idk

Rain: It better unless he wants to die

Azure: If it doesn't, can I punch him again?

Rain: Sure, why not

Azure: Yesh

Rain: xD


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

Rain and roy got to the restaurant and they were lead to their seats, given there menus, then left alone. 'Where did you find this place?' 'Hughes and I came to this place a lot after work.' Rain nods and they order their dinner and rain sits back and studies her drink. 'How have you been?' 'I'm fine. Didn't think you would have want a date so soon.' 'I didn't but Hawkeye told me to prove that I only want you would to be ask you now.' Rain nods and they were silent when their dinner came. After they ate, Roy paid the bill and they took off walking through the city. 'You know I do love you.' He told her. 'I know.' They ended up going back to roy's place and one thing led to another and yeah, let's not go there. The next morning, rain woke in the bed alone but the smell of breakfast and coffee woke her. She pulled on a shirt and walked down the stairs to see roy cooking them breakfast. 'Morning.' 'Morning.' She says kissing him then sits at the table. He puts a plate in front of her and they eat while talking about anything but the military. 'Hey, we need to head back to my place so I can dress.' 'Aw but I like you this way.' 'Uh-huh, I don't care. I want my clothes.' 'Fine.' Rain smiles, kisses him again then goes upstairs and pulls on a pair of sweats. A few minutes later, they arrive outside of the house and rain opens the door. **Azure was lying on the couch and looked up when she heard the door open. **'Yo.' Rain says closing the door behind roy. **'..Hi.' **'Where's Ed and Al?'** 'I dunno. I fell asleep and when I woke up, they weren't here.' **'Ok, well, Roy you can make yourself at home. I need to shower and change.' And with that said, rain disappeared up to her room. Roy sat on the couch and didn't look at Azure. **Azure said nothing to him and decided to take Sora for a walk. **Upstairs, rain took her knife and cut her shorter and fixed it so that she still had her bangs. She walked down the stairs and noticed Azure wasn't there. 'Where's Azure?' 'Went to take Sora for a walk.' 'Ok then.' He stood and rain went up to him and put her arms around him. 'So I'll see you later yeah?' 'Of course.' Roy kisses her and leaves the house. **Azure was still out walking Sora. **Rain left the house and began walking around the city. While she walked around the city, rain, of course, ran into the palm tree. **Azure was heading back home. **'Well, ain't this a nice surprise.' The palm tree said. 'Um Azure's at the house.' **Azure was lying on the roof of the house. **Rain took off running back to the house, palm tree following her. **Azure saw rain running 'Wtf?' **'PALM TREE!' **'Again?' '**Yes.' **'Envy, go away…why do you keep running into us anyway?' **'It's rain who does it.' **'Whatever' **Rain frowns. **'Why do you keep showing up, regardless of who is running into you?' **'Because father wants the two of you.' **'…who the flip is father?' **'The one who created us.' **'…and why the Flippen hell does he want us for?' **'Your going to be the ones who open the gate when the time comes.' **'…Im still confused as hell' **'There aint no way I will open the gate.' Rain said, growling. Envy laughs. 'I don't think you have a choice my dear. You, Azure, and Ed will open the gate.' **'No we wont.' **'I'll die before I open any gate.' **Azure nodded in agreement. **Envy chuckled. **Azure glared at Envy. **'What's so funny?' Rain asked him. **'Yeah really..' **'I thought you would have said something along those lines.' Rain's eyes widen and Envy attacked her. **Azure moved to punch Envy in the face. **Rain got up and kicked Envy in the stomach. Envy chuckled and rain felt a stab in the back of her neck and her world went blank. **'Rain!' Azure tried to punch Envy again. **Whatever stabbed rain, also stabbed Azure. They both were out and rain was the first to come around and she saw her friend in the corner of what looked like a cell. 'Azure, wake up.' She whispered. **Azure groaned as she woke up '…What?' '**You okay?' **'Besides my head killing me, yeah im fine.' Azure sat up. '**Looks to be a warehouse I think.' Rain reached in her pockets for her gloves but couldn't find them. **'As soon as I see that goddamn palm tree again, Im going to rip him to shreds..' **'Agreed.' Rain looked up to the sound of a door opening. **Azure looked toward the sound. **'Good, your awake.' Sloth said. _(AN: I'm using the anime version over the manga) _**Azure just growled. **She unlocks their cell and rain stands. **Azure immediately tried to make a run for it. **Sloth stops her and slams her back again the wall. **Azure winced and growled at Sloth. **'If you will follow me, father is ready to see you.' **Azure followed Sloth and muttered '…Your father can go die in a hole.' **Rain hummed in agreement. They got to another room and was pushed in. Rain spotted Envy and Lust but there was no sign of Greed. **Azure glared at the palm tree. **'Thank you Sloth, that is all.' A voice said. **Azure turned her attention to the voice. **A figure stepped out of the shadows and rain's eyes widen. 'Holy crap, he looks like what his face.' '…**That he does.' **'Do I remind you of someone?' The figure asked. 'Yea what's his face.' Rain said. **'..Im calling you person with a face because you look like person with a face.' **In the background Envy snickered. 'You look like Chibi's father, who I have yet to kill.' '**So…why the hell do you want us?' **'To open the gate of course.' Rain rolled her eyes. **Azure also rolled her eyes 'Why do you need us to open the damn gate?' '**So that I can rule the world.' **'Well… not original at all.' **Rain snickered. 'You know out of those seven, I got rid of one, another betrayed ya'll, then there are those three, so where's wrath and pride?' **Azure just went quite. **'Bradley's one yall isn't he?' 'How did you know?' 'Im just good like that.' **'So whose pride?' **'You will see soon.' Rain frowns. **Azure growls. **Father motions when his head and rain turns her head and sees the figure and gasps. **Azure turns also. **The figure stepped out of the shadows and he looked exactly like Ed! **Azure's eyes widened and gasped. **'NO FLIPPEN WAY!' **'E-Ed?' **'This isn't the same Edward Elric you know. This is Pride. Your Edward Elric is still alive, in fact he is at Central.' **Azure sighed. **Rain, pissed as hell, slammed her hand into the ground, creating a wall between them and everyone else then ran for it. **Azure followed rain as fast as she could.**

**WILL THE TWO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE AND HOW WILL AZURE DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT THERE ARE TWO ED'S NOW?**

**Azure: I HAVE NO FLIPPEN IDEA**

**Rain: All I have to say is that I AM GOING TO KEEL THEM ALL**

**Azure: YESH KEEL THEM DEAD**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

Rain and Azure ran down a corridor and rain found a door and yanked it open to find a dead end. 'Dammit, there isn't an exit here.' **Azure growled and punched the wall, breaking her hand. **Rain heard the bones crunch and she slammed her hands together and slammed it onto the door, creating her own exit. 'Let's go.' **Azure nodded and went through. **Rain followed in behind and destroyed the opening to the exit and took off running after Azure, lighting their path with her flames. They reach the end of the tunnel and rain opens the path to the outside and they run out. **Azure continued running after they got out. **Rain destroyed the exit to the tunnel and took off running after her friend. **Azure stopped running to catch her breath and took a look at her hand. **Rain caught up to Azure and stopped next to her, panting hard. 'We should head to central to get your hand looked at and I need to tell Roy about what we learned.' She said. **Azure nodded and headed to Central HQ. **When they got there, rain left her to head to Mustang's office. **Azure headed over to the infirmary. **Rain walked into roy's office and chuckled at the sight of her lover, asleep, drooling on his paperwork. She walked over to him and shook him. 'Roy.' **Azure sat in the infirmary, getting a cast on. **'Rain what are you doing here?' Roy asked, when he woke. 'We have to report something and you've got drool on your chin.' Roy blushed and wiped at his chin. 'We?' 'Azure and i.' **Azure finished getting her cast on and left the infirmary. **'Is it important?' 'Oh yea, it involves our beloved Furher, as he ain't human.' 'What do you mean?' **'She means hes a homunculus.' Azure said as she entered the room. **'How's that possible?' 'We're not sure but I believe it has something to do with Father.' 'Father?' **'Father is the person who created them all.' **Rain dropped a seat on the windowsill. 'Bradley is Wrath and we've already met Pride.' Rain looked out the window and saw Ed and Al heading into Central. **Azure saw them too '…Crap…Im probably gonna get yelled at for getting hurt again…' **Ed and Al entered Mustang's office and the first thing Ed noticed was the cast on Azure's hand. **Azure looked away and moved her hand out of his view. **'Ed, before you say anything you need to hear what I have to say.' Rain told him. He turns to rain and he sighs. 'What happened to Azure's hand?' He asked. **Azure stayed silent. **'I ran into Envy again and ran back to the house and both of us were fighting him when something was jabbed into the back of my neck causing me to pass out. Azure tried to hit him but was also jabbed in the neck and passed out as well. I was the first to awake, checked on her, and found that we were locked in a cell. Sloth, another Homunculus, took us to the man known as Father. He wants you, me, and Azure to open the gate so he can rule the world. We told him no and I said that Gluttony was dead, Greed was gone, and Lust, Envy, and Sloth were all he had left. Then it hit me, that Bradley must be a Homunculus, and he is. Bradley is Wrath. Father showed us who pride is.' Rain cut off from there. Ed stares at her. 'Whose Pride?' Al asked. **'…A Homunculus that looks exactly like Ed.' **There was a silence that covered the office. 'Your kidding right?' Ed asked. **'No..' '**I wish we were but we're not.' 'How did you escape?' Roy asked. 'Created my own exit and we ran through the tunnel, I destroyed both the entrance and the exit. It seems that we may go to war against the military.' **Azure was just silent. **Rain got off the windowsill and sat on Roy's lap. **Azure left the room. **Ed went after her and Al left to speak with Hawkeye. **Azure turned when she heard Ed following her. **'How's your hand.' He asked softly. **'It's fine.' **'I'm not going to yell if that is what you're waiting for.' **'..Who says I was waiting to get yelled at?' **Ed chuckled. 'Most of the time I yell at you for getting hurt without even realizing that I get hurt as well.' **Azure hugged him. **Ed hugged her back. 'Let's head home, shall we?' He asked, holding out his hand. **'Okay.' Azure took his hand. **Back in the office rain looked at her lover. 'So what are we going to do?' 'Assemble a team together and fight the military and defeat father. If Bradley is a Homunculus, then we need to stop him.' Rain nods and gets off his lap. 'Shall we head home?' 'We shall.' Roy stood, locked his office, and left with Rain and they met up with Azure and Ed. **'Hai.' **'Hai, you guys heading home?' Rain asked. **Azure nodded. **'Shall we go then?' Roy asked. Ed nods and they leave Central together. **Azure looks up at the sky for no reason. **Rain looks up as well and a small smile crosses her face. **Azure looked back down and continued walking. **'Hey Chibi, take care of her alright.' Rain said, as she was planning on staying the night at roy's place. **Azure glared at rain 'I don't need to be taken care of.' **'After what we saw today, yea you do.' Rain said, gesturing to the hand. '**FFFTTT.' **Rain shook her head and followed roy. '**She's so mean to me T^T.' **'She's your best friend, she's going to be worried about you.' Ed told her. **Azure sighed 'Yea I know.' **'Come on, let's get back home.' **Azure nodded. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY GO TO WAR WITH THE MILITARY?**

**Azure: PEOPLE DIE, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS**

**Rain: Nah, we just KEEL FATHER!**

**Azure: AND HE DIE DEAD**

**Rain: But we keep Pride Ed alive**

**Azure: …Why Real Ed Pride Ed**

**Rain: Because he's Flippen Adorable **

**Pride Ed: I am?**

**Azure: XD CHIBI IS CUTER THOUGH**

**Rain: So I like Pride Ed**

**Pride: Am I really that Adorable?**

**Rain: YESH!**

**Azure: No**

**Rain: You have Ed, I has Pride Chibi**

**Roy: Hey!**

**Rain: I still LOVE you**

**Azure busts out laughing**

**Rain grins**


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29

The next morning at Central, Roy had gathered his team together: Ed, Al, Azure, Rain, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Fallman, Furey, Brenda, and Ross. **Azure started yawning repeatedly. **'Sir, why have you gathered us all here?' Hawkeye asked. 'Because Rain and Azure are going to explain what they learned yesterday.' Roy said. **'Rain, your explaining because Im too damn tired right now to even speak right.' Azure mumbled with a slight slur in her voice. **Everyone turned to rain, who was dozing in the back. **'…' Azure walked over to rain and started poking her. **Rain slapped her hand away and continued sleeping. **Azure kicked her. **She kicked back with her metal leg. **'Ow…' Azure glared at rain then punched her in the face. **Rain, who was still asleep, punched Azure with her metal arm. **Azure sat down and crossed her arms 'I give up.' **Rain, still dreaming, smirked at Azure. **Azure glared and growled at rain. **Rain woke and stared at everyone. 'Um.' She blushed. **Azure continued glaring at her. **The blush spread across rain's face, turning crimson red. 'Glad you woke.' Ed said, grinning. **'Yeah, after punching me with you damn metal arm.' **'Don't forget the leg.' Havoc said. '….**that too.' **'Don't blame me. I didn't sleep last night.' **Azure muttered something under her breath then said to rain 'Anyway tell them what happened yesterday. I can't talk in front of a bunch of people so your doing it.' **Rain rolled her eyes and made her way to the front and sat on roy's desk. 'Ok, here's what happened: I was taking a walk through the city when yet again, I ran into Envy. I ran back to the house where Azure and I tried to fight him. Something stabbed me in the neck and I blacked out. Azure called my name and tried to fight off Envy but whatever stabbed me, stabbed her too. I was the first to awake, woke her, and found that we were in a cell. Sloth came to get us, Azure tried to make a run for it but Sloth stopped her, and had us follow her. There, we met Father, the man who created the Homunculus. He's plan is for Edward, Azure, and myself to open the Gate so he can rule the world. I told him that he was missing two Homunculus since Gluttony was dead, Greed betrayed them, and he had Lust, Sloth, and Envy. It then hit me that Bradley was also one of them, he's Wrath. Father then showed us the last Homunculus, Pride.' Rain cut off from there and shuddered. **Azure stayed silent. **'What does he look like?' Furey asked. Rain pointed to Ed. **'He looked like Ed enough that I thought he was Ed.' **'Really?' Brenda asked. **'Yes really' **'So how did you guys escape?' Maria asked. 'I built us a tunnel exit, since I couldn't find one, and destroyed the entrance and the exit. And I believe I know who killed Hughes.' **Azure randomly started chewing at her skin by the cast cause it was itching. **'You mean you know who killed him?' Havoc asked. 'Yeah, this is a theory but I think Envy had something to do with it.' **'Well Envy can change what he looks like.' **'Which is the key factor of Hughes death.' 'So what do we do now?' Al asked. 'Fight.' Rain said bluntly. '**…And kill them all.' Azure lowered her voice so that she could hear it 'Or at least all of you guys, im never killing anyone again.' **'But what if Bradley finds out we know his secret?' Fallman asked. Rain scoffs 'Let him, I'll fight him to one of us dies.' **'…It actually wouldn't surprise me if he already knew that we know.' **Outside, Pride Ed, stood, overhearing their conversation, and he left to report to the Fuhrer. Rain got off the desk and walked over to the window. **'What?' **'Something is bugging me.' **'Like what?' **'I'm not sure.' **Azure went quite. **The others, except for Ed, Al, and Mustang, also Azure, left. **'..Now what?' **Rain was silent. **Azure just went quite again. **'I'm sorry what?' Rain asked, shaking her head. **'Now what?' Azure repeated. **'I'm thinking of something.' **Azure nodded then started scratching at her cast again. **'We need to find out where they are staying.' **'…Did you catch were that warehouse was?' **'Yeah, it's outside of Central.' **'…So why don't we just go there.' **'Because we need a plan to get through it.' **'Oh.' **Rain's ears (_AN: One of rain's abilities is to pick up noises, she's not really human) _picked up the sound of footsteps and a sword being leashed. Rain turned to see Olivia and another person walk through Mustang's door and she changed her arm into a blade. **Azure spun around and got ready to attack them. **'Damn, never thought I see you again.' Rain said. **Azure's gaze flickered to the two people to rain and back '…Who are they?' **'Olivia Armstrong, Alex's sister, and that's AJ, her personal slave.' **'Oh…' **'Care to share why the Ice Queen ain't up North?' **Azure just decided to stay quite for a moment. **'Someone is tempting to overthrown the military and if there's going to be a new Fuhrer, it's going to be me.' Rain laughs. 'In your dreams.' **'You don't seem like the kind of person anyone would listen to.' **'That's cause she's not.' Roy said. 'She's a lying, cheating bitch who kicked Alex out of his home.' Rain growled. **'Oh.' **Rain went to stab her but AJ stopped her. **Azure just watched. **She reared her other hand and punched him in the face then kicked the sword out of Olivia's hand. Rain stood, picked up the sword, and held the blade Olivia's throat. **Azure was still watching the scene with her eyes slightly narrowed. **Rain raises the sword, going to cut Olivia's throat when a voice stopped her. 'Rain, NO!' Roy shouts. The hand stops moving. **Azure stepped forward and took the sword from rain. **'Ha, she is weak to kill anyone.' Olivia said. **Azure flicked the sword up to Olivia's throat again so the blade was touching the skin 'Another word and I'll kill you.' Azure threatened. **AJ moved to stop Azure but Ed kicks him in the face, rain stood like a zombie. **Azure kept the sword in the same place and was glaring at Olivia. **'She deserves to die.' Rain says demonic voice. **Azure slowly started moving the sword into Olivia's neck. **'Kill Her!' Rain commanded. **Azure slashed the sword as soon as rain spoke then stared with a dead look in her eyes. **Olivia fell and the boys moved towards their girlfriends. **Azure dropped the sword and started trembling. She shook her head then ran. **Ed ran after her while rain collapsed. **Azure ignored that Ed followed and went onto the roof. **Ed also went on the roof and found Azure. **Azure was sitting on the edge, hugging her knees. **'Azure.' Ed called softly. **Azure flinched when she heard her name, but didn't move. **'Love, it's just me.' He said softly. **Azure turns slightly to look at him. **'No matter what you did, I still love you.' **Azure didn't say anything but hugged Ed. **Ed hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair. **Azure started trembling again. **Ed took his coat off and placed it around her shoulders then went back to hugging her. Back inside, roy was running his fingers through his sleeping girlfriend's hair, trying to understand what happened. **Azure broke away from the hug and went back to sitting down and hugging her knees. **

**WILL ROY UNDERSTAND RAIN AND WILL ED STILL LOVE AZURE FOR WHAT SHE DID?**

**ED: of course I do**

**Azure: ….**

**Ed hugs her**

**Azure hugs back**

**Rain: And I don't think Roy will understand me**

**Azure: He might, might not. Technically its up to the person writing this damn thing**

**Rain: Hey person will Roy understand me?**

**Viper: You talkin to me?**

**Azure: Yes you dumbass**

**Viper (flicks Azure off): Yes Roy will understand you. Geez, im not all that MEAN!**

**Azure: ….**

**Viper: 'Sides I got dibbs on Pride Ed**

**Pride: **


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30

Rain woke and found herself in Roy's lap, not remembering what happened after she gave the speech. **Azure was still sitting on the roof, staring out over the city. **'What happened?' She asked her lover sleepily? 'You lost control of yourself and had Azure kill Olivia.' 'I did what?' 'You heard me.' Rain sighed and snuggled closer to Roy's chest. 'Wasn't suppose to happen that way.' She mumbled. 'Want to tell me what happened?' 'I want Azure to hear this too.' Ed had walked back in but without Azure. 'Where's Azure?' Roy asked. 'On the roof.' 'Get her.' Ed went back up to the roof and to Azure. **Azure turned her head to look at Ed when he came back. **'Roy wants us downstairs.' He said. **'…I don't wanna go…' **'I know love but Roy says rain has something to tell us.' **Azure sighed, got up, and headed back inside. **Ed caught up to her and took her hand in his. **Azure smiled when he grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. **They got back to Mustang's office and rain looked up when she saw her friend then buried her face into roy's chest. **Azure spoke in a very quite voice '..You needed to tell us something?' **'I need to tell you guys the truth about why I did that.' Rain spoke low that almost no one heard her. **Azure sat down and looked at rain. **She sighed and moved that way she was laying with her back to his chest and looked at the floor. 'I'm not human.' She said. **Azure, being not exactly human herself, just asked calmly 'How so?' **'I have demon powers, a curse that I was born with, and im basically like the Homunculus only I can't die.' **Azure just stayed silent. **Rain began telling about how Truth had told her the only way she could die is if the one she falls in love with dies first. 'So if roy dies then you die as well?' Ed asked. 'Yeah, pretty much.' **'That…has to…suck' **'It does but if I have a child before the death of either of us, then the powers will be turned over to the child.' **'Oh.' **Rain sighed and leaned back into roy's chest, more exhausted then she had been. 'Before I forget, I have many abilities, what I did to Azure was one of them and I'm sorry, that wasn't suppose to happen.' **Azure looked at rain 'What did you do to me?' **'Took control of your weakness, the whole not killing anyone, and made you kill Olivia. I thought I stopped that part but I haven't fully yet.' **Azure looked at the ground and didn't say anything. **'You weren't the first person I did that too.' She muttered. **'..Who was the other?' **Rain looked away, tears in her eyes. **'..Sorry I asked… didn't mean to upset you.' **Rain didn't hear her. 'It was Roy.' 'What?' Ed asked. 'I accidently made Roy kill people. I was young, I couldn't control it.' **Azure was silent. **Rain jumped up and ran out of the room and out of HQ. **Azure watched her friend go. **Roy got up and ran after his lover, leaving the two alone. (_AN: YAY HAPPYFUNTIME IN ROY'S OFFICE LOL) _'Shall we head home love?' Ed asked. **Azure nodded and got up from where she was sitting. **Meanwhile rain was still wondering through the city when she yet again bumped into someone. **Azure was walking home. **Rain got up and backed when she saw who she bumped into, Pride Ed. (_AN: I WANNA HUG HIM SO BAD!)_ She took off running, not even looking behind her to see if he was following her. She got back to the house and whipped around to see Pride. **Azure had gotten to the house and stopped and stared at Pride. **In a flash, he began attacking rain, who was blocking all of his attacks and she managed to swipe his feet from beneath him. **Azure ran to help rain, but stopped, unable to hurt someone who looked like Ed. **Rain slammed her foot on top of Pride but he caught it and threw her into the tree. She stood, a little off balance, but nevertheless, continued to fighting. Rain stopped and stared at Pride, who was bleeding from the mouth and he glared then suddenly, he vanished. 'What the hell?' **Azure blinked 'Where did he go?' **'That was strange.' **Azure ran over to rain 'You okay?' **'Imma dizzy and I feel like lighting things on fire for some odd reason.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Then go set shit on fire.' **'Kay.' One of the first things rain set on fire was Mustang's house. **'Well…your smart.' Azure muttered before going inside. **'At least it wasn't our house.' Rain shouted and again she bumped into someone but it was Jason this time. 'Yay! Hug' **Azure laid on the couch and closed her eyes. Sora jumped onto the couch and laid down next to her. **Rain dragged Jason back to the house with her and tied him to a pole she found in her room and stuck him on the roof xD. **The derpasaurus flew down, ate him, then flew off again. '**YAY! BYE DERP DERP!' **Sora started barking like crazy at the derpasaurus. **'HI PUPPY!' Rain waved from the roof. **Sora continued barking. Azure growled 'STFU Sora' '**HI AZURE!' **'GO AWAY IM TRYING TO SLEEP!' **Rain was going to do just that, as she forgot she was on the roof, and fell. **'YOUR STUPID' '**FU' **'RATHER NOT.' **Both Ed and Roy had come to the house and saw rain on the ground, staring up at the sky. **Azure went back to sleep. **Ed disappeared into the house while roy sat on the ground across from rain. **Azure woke again from Ed coming into the house. She turned and glare at him. **'Sorry love.' He whispered sitting next to her. **'FFFFFFFT.' Sora jumped into Ed's lap, staring at him. **Ed began petting the dog. **Sora bit his hand. **Ed said nothing as he continued to pet the dog. **Azure was trying to not start laughing. **The front door open again and closed quickly as rain and roy both ran up to her room, falling on the stairs as they ran up them. **Azure stared '…Wtf just happened?' **Ed leaned over and whispered happyfuntime in her ear. **Azure burst out laughing. **From upstairs they could hear the sound of rain's bed hitting the wall. **Azure rolled her eyes 'Im leaving.' She got off the couch and left the house. **Ed took Sora and followed after her. **Azure looked at Sora then at Ed '…Why?' **'Do you really want her left at the house with the happyfuntime going on?' **'no.' Sora started biting Ed again. '**Why is she biting me?' **'I don't know…maybe she likes you xD' Sora was chewing on Ed's metal arm. **Ed set Sora down and sat down by a tree with his back to it. **Azure sat between his legs and leaned back on his chest. Sora ran in circles beside them. **Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. **Sora started barking and growling at Ed. Azure stared at her 'What?' **'I guess she doesn't like to share.' **Azure petted sora's head 'I guess not.' **Ed got nervous and swallowed, he and Mustang had been looking at rings because Ed was going to ask Azure to be his wife. 'Azure, I have something I want to ask you?' **'Hm..' **'You know I love you and all and I was wondering.' He reached into his pocket, pulled out a velvet box, and opened it.** Azure's eyes widened. **Inside were two golden bands. 'Will you marry me?' **Azure nodded, to speechless to speak. **Ed took out one of the bands and placed it on her ring finger and kissed her. He took the other ring and placed it on his ring finger. **Azure hugged Ed, then looked at the ring '…shiny.' **

**OMG AZURE IS ENGAGED, EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Azure: Fuck OFF**

**Viper runs into a corner**

**Viper: Why are you mean to me**

**Azure: -shrugs- dunno :D **

**Rain: OMG ur getting married before me?**

**Azure: …yeah :D**

**Rain: Awsome I call dibbs on being bridesmaid**

**Azure: -rolls eyes- You were going to be anyway**

**Rain: :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31

Ed and Azure headed back to the house and when they walked in, rain was laying on roy while reading a book and he was also reading a book. **Azure looked at the two 'Hai.' **'Hey.' Rain said, closing her book. 'We have something to tell you guys.' Ed said. **'Im engaged to shorty here.' Azure poked Ed in the head. **'OMG, that is so awesome.' Rain said, getting up to hug her friends. **Azure hugged her friend back. **'Congrats Midget.' Roy said, shaking Ed's hand. 'Thanks Roy.' Ed said, not doing his usual rant. **Azure looked at him '…Why aren't you ranting?' **'Just really happy I guess.' **Azure smiled. **Ed kissed her then left the house to go tell Al. **Azure watched him go then turned to rain '…So um…rain…want to be my bridesmaid?' **'Hell yes!' **Azure laughed. **Later that night, they all went out to celebrate the couple's engagement, yes al was with them. 'I'd like to make a toast to Azure and Ed. May the have a long and happy relationship.' Rain said. **Azure looked away, blushing slightly, but was smiling. **Ed was grinning like an idiot. **Azure rolled her eyes at him. **Desert came and rain blushed when roy whispered something in her ear. Ed also turned and whispered something into his fiancé's ear. **Azure also blushed. **Al just shook his head in disbelief. **Azure pointed to Ed 'His fault.'** Rain chuckled 'More like his.' She said, pointing to roy. **'Its both their faults.' **Rain pouted. Roy leaned over and kissed her cheek then stood. 'It's been fun but we need to get home. Congrats to the both of you and Fullmetal, I expect you at work tomorrow.' **'…And you do know I stalk him to work all the time right?' **'Yes well if you do stalk him, you better go with him on the missions.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **Rain bid them both goodnight as they left to head back to roy's place. Al also left, wishing them a goodnight, as he headed back to Central and the dorms. **Azure yawned '…Should we leave?' **'Yeah, it's getting late, let's head home love.' Ed stood, held out his hand for Azure to take. **Azure stood and took his hand. **They leave and head back to the house. The next morning, rain fell out of bed due to the constant ringing of the phone (roy had gone to work). **Azure was still asleep. **'Hello?' She finally answered the phone. 'Is the roy mustang?' 'No, it's his wife, who may I ask is speaking?' 'This is his mother, Madame Christmas, since when did my Roy-bear marry?' 'Um two years ago.' Rain quickly lied then hung up and fled down the stairs. She dressed quickly and ran out the door, heading over to HQ. **Azure woke up and yawned. **Rain slammed Mustang's door open and he looked up from his paperwork. **Azure got up, got changed then headed toward HQ. **'Why didn't you tell me your mother calls the house?' Rain growled out. **Azure got to HQ and went to the roof and sat down and just watched the city. **'She did?' 'YES!" **Azure fell onto her back and watched the clouds. **Rain growled and broke roy's desk. She stormed out of his office and onto the roof and sat against the wall. **Azure sat up and saw Rain. She got up and walked over to her. 'You okay?' **'Beside the fact that I lied to my boyfriend's mother, yeah I'm great.' **Azure sat next to her 'What did you do?' **'Told her that I was his wife and he got married two years ago.' **Azure started laughing. '**What?' **'Nothing, I just found that funny' **'Yeah well after I yelled at roy, I broke his desk.' **Azure started laughing again 'What you tell at him for?' **'For not telling me that his mother calls the place.' **Azure just continued laughing. **'He's a bastard.' **'Didn't we already establish that fact long ago?' **'Yesh by Ed.' **Azure snickered. **Rain just smiled. The roof door opened and roy stepped out and rain gave off a girlish scream and ran. **Azure stared after rain '…Ha I knew she had a girly scream xD' **'I do not.' She yelled from another roof. **'YEAH YOU DO.' '**Nien I do Not.' **'KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT.' **'I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLY SCREAM!' **Azure started laughing again 'YES, YOU DO.' **'NU-UH.' Rain created a wall and hide in it. **Azure rolled her eyes and went back inside. **_**EXPLOSION!**_ **Azure spun around and looked toward the explosion. '…wtf.' **A figure had escaped and no one could find out who it was. **Azure ran to where the explosion was. **Rain was laying on the ground, blood covering her face and she coughed. **Azure ran to her 'Rain, you okay? What happened?' **'Kimblee happened.' She coughed again. **'Oh.. Are you okay?' Azure asked again as she helped her friend up. **'My freakin face hurts like hell but im fine.' Rain reached up and felt the blood gushing down her face and she pulled off her jacket and held it to the wound. **'…Do you need to go the infirmary?' **Rain nods.** Azure helped rain to the infirmary. **The nurse there began to clean off the blood and she bandaged the wound. **Azure turned to the nurse after rain's wound was fixed 'Is this thing ready to come off yet?' She held up her hand with the cast still on it. **The nurse cut open the cast and felt her hand. 'It's good as new.' She said. **Azure fist pumped in the air 'Yesh.' **Rain laughs and clutches her stomach in pain. **Azure looked at Rain 'You okay?' **'Ya, my chest still hurts when I laugh.' **'Oh..sorry…' **Rain smiles and gets up slowly, making sure she was careful of her wounds. **'Do you need help?' **'That would be nice, I need to head to roy's office.' **Azure nodded and helped her friend to the office. **Rain kicked the door open and pointed to the couch. **Azure stood next to her incase she needed help. **Rain walked over to the couch and laid on it when Ed and Roy appeared in the doorway. **Azure turned to look at them. 'Hai.' **'Hey, rain are you ok?' Ed asked as roy moved towards the couch. **'**I'm great.' She said. **'Liar' Azure coughed. **Ed and Roy glared at rain. 'What?' 'What happened?' Roy asked. 'Nothing.' **'She got into a fight with Kimblee.' Azure coughed again. **Rain glared 'It wasn't a fight. He came out of nowhere and attacked me.' **Azure shrugged. **Ed saw the cast was off Azure's hand. **'What?' **'Your hand healed good?' **Azure nodded. **'Good so have we a plan?' **Azure shrugged again.**

**WHAT WILL THEY DO?**

**Rain: Sacrifice Jason!**

**Azure: HELL YEAH~**

**Jason: Aw man D:**

**Azure: Get over it, your eaten all the time**

**Rain: True**


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32

Rain was asleep on the couch while Ed, Azure, and Roy talked about the wedding. 'Shouldn't you do the wedding at your hometown?' Roy asked. '**I…don't know.' **'This is our home.' Ed says. Ed looked at Azure. **'What?' **'You want to do it here?' **'Sure.' **A groan was heard from the couch and rain was clutching her stomach. **Azure looked at her. **She was covered in sweat, panting hard, and her face was flushed. **Azure scratched her head 'What the hell is wrong with her?' **Roy held his hand to her forehead. 'She's got a fever.' **'Oh…' **'Help me cover her.' Ed helps Roy cover her then he lifts rain into his arms. They head down to the infirmary where Roy places rain on the bed while Ed went to get the nurse and while he informs Riza. **'…Im starting to think rain gets hurt more than I do.' **'Ha…that's…cause…im….use…to…the…pain.' Rain said, panting hard still. **Azure just looked at her with a deadpan stare. **Rain smiled the best she could then coughed violently. **'You better not Flippen die on me rain.' **'And…if…i…do?' **'…Go to the Gate, bring you back, then punch you.' **Rain smiles a bit then leans over to the opposite side and throws up blood. **Azure looked around 'Where the hell is that nurse?' **'She's not here, we need to get rain to the center.' Ed said, reentering the room. **Azure started mumbling curses at the nurse under her breath. **Roy entered the room, ed telling him what he said, and roy picked rain back up and ran out of the room, the others behind him. Rain leaned over and threw up more blood. **Azure looked at rain, worried as hell. **They got to the center and the doctors took rain from roy and they waited for the results. **Azure sat down and leaned back on the chair. **The doctor came out and roy turned to him. **Azure glanced at the doctor. **'She's fine, just got released to early so she was getting an infection but we manage to stabilize her.' 'Can we see her?' Ed asked. 'Yes, she's sleeping off the medication we gave her.'** Azure got up and went to rain's room. **The boys followed her inside and rain was asleep, hooked up to an iv line. **Azure stayed silent, letting her friend sleep. **'Damn.' Ed said softly. **Azure nodded in agreement. **'Im not asleep you know.' **'HOLYSHIT ZOMBIE.' **'You've said that before.'** '…No I didn't.' **'…Liar.' **'…You lie.' **'Nu-Uh.' **'Yeah-uh.' **'In your dreams.' **Azure stuck her tongue out at her. **'Kids!' Roy warned. **'She started it.' Azure pointed to rain. **'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID?' **…aaanndd now your gonna get your ass kicked.' **'YOU BET, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED, YOUR A DEAD MAN ROY!' **Azure started snickering. **Roy went pale as a ghost. **Azure broke into laughter. **Rain grinned from the bed. Ed started laughing as well. **'…Rain your violent xD' **'I know.' **'Anyway…your okay now right?' **'Yea, sorry for the scare.' **Azure smirked 'And if you scare me like that, I will kill you.' **'I don't plan on it.' **Azure chuckled. **'Hey someone ask the doctor when I can leave?' **Azure pointed to Ed 'Go find the doctor.' **Ed left and went to find the doctor. **Azure snickered '…I think Ed is still whipped xD' **'He's engaged to you, what do you think.' Roy deadpanned. **Azure just grinned like an idiot. **'And your whipped by me.' Rain said. **Azure laughed. **Roy blushed crimson red and rain just grinned. Ed came back with the doctor. **'Oh Hai Thar Ed…and Doctor Person.' **'Yo doc, when I can I leave?' **Azure tried to mimic a doctorish voice 'Never ever.' **Rain flicked her off then turned back to the doctor. 'Well, your going to have to stay over night so we can make sure your okay.' **Azure whined 'wwwwwhhhyyyy are you so meaaaannn rain?' **'I got it from my brother.' **'meh.' **Rain turned to the boys 'Go get us fooooooooooooood.' **'Or the depasaurus will go after you.' **The boys ran from the room, the doc had already left, and rain giggled. **Azure started laughing again. **'They are sooooooo whipped.' **'Yeah, they are.' **The door opened and Hawkeye stepped inside. **Azure stared at her '…Hai.' '**Hey lt.' 'How are you feeling?' 'Fine.' 'You gave everyone a scare.' 'Yea I know.' **'I'll be backing a min.' Azure left the room. **Rain talked with the lt. for a while. **Azure came back with a pack of skittles. **Rain just stared. **'…What…I feel like going on a sugar high.' Azure said while eating the skittles. **Randomly Jason appears by his sister. **'If you don't go away, I will pop a cap in your ass.' **'Major fuzzy head, give me a hug.' **'…How is he a major?' **'He joined the military under my command.' **'…Freak.' **Rain rolled her eyes. **'DUN ROLL YOUR EYES AT MEH MISSEH.' **'WHO DIED AND MADE YOU MY MOTHER?' **'NO IDEA IM HYPER AS HELL THOUGH :3' '**That's no surprise.' Jason muttered. **STFU Jason' **'I don't wanna.' **Azure punched him in the face 'Shut up.' **'Major do as she says.' Rain commanded. **Or Derp will come after you again' **The boys walked in with a bag of food. **'OMG FOOD.' **Rain giggled. **Azure titled her head 'What you guys get?' **Ed threw the bag at her. **Azure looked through the bag and grabbed what looked to be hers and started eating it. **Rain grabbed her sandwich and gave half to Jason. **Azure quickly finished eating and turned to Chibi 'Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy, you have a dollar?' **Ed fished out his wallet and handed her the dollar. **'yesh!' Azure darted out of the room. '**Oh god!' Rain moaned. **Azure came back in with another pack of skittles. **Rain shook her head. **'What…im addicted to these things…' Azure mumbled as she ate the skittles. **'No WAI really.' **Azure took a skittle and threw it at rain. **Rain threw it back at her. **Azure growled at her. **Rain stuck her tongue out at her. **Azure stuck her tongue out back. **Rain yawned. **'Ha I win :3' **Rain didn't say anything as she fell asleep. Ed chuckled and stood. 'Shall we go?' He asked Azure. **'Yeah.' Azure left the room. **Jason and Riza both left while roy stayed in the room. **Azure yawned as she walked back home. **'Tired?' **'pffffft…no.' Azure yawned again. **Ed chuckled again and they got back into the home. **Sora once again attacked Ed. Azure just stared at her dog. **'Demon dog?' **Azure shrugged 'Either that or she just doesn't like you.' **'True.' **Sora started chewing on his metal leg. **'WTF?' **'…or she likes metal…' Azure laughed as she went to sit on the couch. 'Sora, leave him alone.' Sora let go of Ed's leg and jumped on Azure' lap. **Ed went to sit next to her.

WILL RAIN BE ALRIGHT?

Azure: NO xD

Rain: MEANY!

Azure: I WUV YOU xDD

Rain: xD

Viper: Hey she'll live im the author morons

Azure: I bet the other person writing this can convince you to kill her off :P

Viper: ORLYNAO?

Star: YEAH I CAN

Rain: WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE?

Azure: I DUNNO

Rain: HAVE WE FORGOTTEN THAT ROY HAS TO DIE FIRST?

Azure: …Oyeah…CAN I PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE?

Rain: NO!

Viper: YES

Azure: o_o WHICH ONE IS IT?

Star: Whichever I say :D

Rain screams


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.33

Ed woke and looked at his fiancé laying beside him and he smiled. **Azure was still sleeping. **He kissed her cheek then got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. **Azure shifted in her sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. **Once Ed got everything done, he went upstairs to wake Azure. **Azure was sitting up in bed only half awake. **'Morning love.' Ed said, kissing her. **'Morning.' **'Breakfast is ready.'** Azure looked at him **'…**You can cook?' **'Yes I can.' **'olry?' **'I learned along the way.' **Azure smirked and got out of the bed, heading to the kitchen. **Ed follows her into the kitchen, plating the food. **Azure sat down and started eating. **'Is it good?' **'Nooooo.' Azure said with obvious sarcasm. **Ed stuck out his tongue. **Azure stared at him for a second then stuck out her tongue. **'Wanna go see rain?' **Azure nodded. '**Let's get dressed then.' **Azure went back to the room and got dressed. **After Azure got dressed, Ed went in and got dressed himself. **Once they were dressed, they headed to the center where rain was at. **When they got in however, roy was in the room, holding an ice pack to his head, rain missing. **'Wheres rain…?' **'Sloth got her. She knocked me out and took her.' **Azure growled and then spun around, running out. **Ed ran after her as did Roy. **Azure ran straight for that warehouse place. **'Azure, wait!' Ed shouted. **Azure stopped and spun around 'But..' **'No buts we need a plan.' **Azure growled. **Roy went up and touched the door, wanting to see how much power he would need to use. **Azure backed away from the door. **Roy snapped his fingers and blew the door open. **Azure immediately darted inside. **Ed ran in after her and roy followed in after him. **Azure stopped once she got to where she met Father last time. **Loud cussing sounds could be heard coming from their right. **Azure turned to the sound. **'Dammit Envy, what the hell did you do to her?' 'Hey, she asked for them, so I gave it to her.' 'What the hell?' Roy said. **'…The flip is going on…?' Azure started moving toward the voices. **When they were hidden, they saw rain laying out on what looked like a bed with Envy and Lust standing around her. On her body were the same symbols, or whatever the hell they are, that belonged to Pride Ed. **Azure started growling. **Rain was stirring but she tried to stay asleep. **Azure form suddenly changed and she was now a giant white wolf with silver-black dragon wings and a long tail with blue fire on the end. She snarled and attacked Envy and Lust. **While they were distracted, Ed and Roy freed rain from her binds and rain stood, cracking her neck. 'Thank you love, midget.' **Azure had managed to pin the homunculus's down and now was snarling at them. **'Azure, no.' Rain ordered. **Azure stopped snarling but still kept them pinned down. **'You guys have been getting on my father's last nerve, tell your damn Father that if we do open the gate, he will die.' 'Ha, you wish.' Envy said. Rain smirked and shook her head, her eyes changing into gray clouds. 'DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'LL LIVE! YOU'VE PISSED OFF MY FATHER AND HE WILL KILL YOU ALL!' Rain shouted. **Azure turned her head to look at Rain. **'Let them go so they can warn their precious father.' **Azure got off the two and growled at them. **Both of them escaped and rain's eyes changed back to her icy blue and she turned to the other two, who looked at them stunned. **Azure shook her head and changed back into her human form. **'Um…' Ed was lost for words. **Azure transferred her gaze to the floor and said nothing. **Ed walked up to her, holding out his hand for her to take, so they could leave the place. **Azure looked up and took his hand. **He smiled at her and turned to Roy, who placed rain on his back. 'Ready to go?' Roy asked them. **'Yeah.' **They left the warehouse and rain was asleep again. Roy led them to his house and he went upstairs to put rain in the bed and went back downstairs to the living room. **Azure stayed silent. **'How long have you been able to change forms?' Ed asked softly. **'…Since I was born?' **'Was this the first time?' **'No…' **'Hey, remember what I told you.' Roy had disappeared back upstairs. **Azure looked at him, confused. **'No matter what you do, I will always love you.' He said, sincerely. **Azure hugged him 'I love you Ed.' '**Love you too.' Upstairs, rain had woke and told Mustang to help her downstairs. Ed looked up when he saw Roy and Rain coming downstairs. **Azure looked at the two when they came down. **Roy sat on the couch and rain sprawled on the couch, her head in his lap, and she sighed. **'…You okay rain?' **'Just tired but I have to tell you guys more of what I had told you before.' **Azure leaned against the wall 'Like what?' **'Well we know im not human and I have demon powers but the man that was killed by roy wasn't my father; truth to be told Truth is my real father.' **'How does that even work?' **Rain sighed again. 'When father notices something is wrong in the world or if a mother wishes for a child to be born, he grants it. Father knew something terrible was coming so he had me created so that I would be born. Granted there were things he never expected.' '**..Oh.' **'Like what?' Ed asked. 'That bastard setting the house on fire and hurting me. I told him I was fine after I got my arm and leg. The other thing was you and Al opening the gate; he never expected kids to. When he heard what Father plans to do, he told me something and I agreed to it.' **'What he tell you…?' **'I have agreed to open the gate.' **'What happens if you open it?' **Rain smiled. 'Nothing to me but Father will pull in the other bastard.' **'Ah' **'However, father doesn't want it to be just me, he wants you and Ed to help me open the gate.' **'…Why us?' **Rain shrugged. 'We'll make our move when Bradley makes his.' **Azure nodded. **'On the that note, you three have a new mission.' Roy said. **Azure glared 'What now?' **'Your going to Lore, the stone has been spotted there and I want you three to check it out.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Ten bucks its fake.' **'I'll take you on that bet.' Rain said. **Azure laughed 'So, when do we leave?' **'In two days.' 'Yay time for me to rest.' **Azure got off the wall 'Well im going home.' **Rain lazily waved and Ed followed after her.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE TEAM, MINUS ROY, GOES TO LORE?

Azure: We all die and the stone is most likely faaaaakkkeeee

Rain: pssh whatever sista

Azure: xDD

Rain: Ya'll might die but I'll still be livin

Azure: D: im not dying retard

Rain: Depends on what is in Lore

Azure:…meh

Rain: xD


	34. Chapter 34

Ch.34

Two days had passed and Rain stood on the platform with Roy, Azure, and Ed as they, minus roy, were heading to Lore. 'Be careful out there and don't die.' Roy said. Rain rolled her eyes but kissed roy and boarded the train. **Azure hopped onto the train and found a seat by the window. **Rain took the outside seat, leaned back, and Ed sat next to Azure. **Azure leaned her head on the window. 'So how long is the train ride?' **'Shouldn't be too long.' Rain said. Not ten minutes into the train moving was an explosion heard and rain was thrown into the wall, Ed as well but he got knocked out. **Azure hit her head on the window 'What the fuck…' She rubbed her head. **Rain pulled on her gloves and opened the compartment and stepped outside. **Azure put on Ed on the seat then followed rain. **Rain heard some dude shouting orders to fine all the women on the train but thanks to her tomboyish look, she looked like a male. **'…Why do they always look for the girls?' Azure deadpanned. **'Who knows.' Of course they weren't looking, someone hit them in the back of the head. Rain woke, noticed her hands were tied behind her and she looked at the dude in front of her. **Azure was still out. '**Who the hell are you?' 'I'm known as Tai and I'm here to collect me some women.' 'Oh goody.' Rain poked Azure in the ribs, hoping to wake her. **Azure woke up 'What…' She looked at Tai 'Who the fuck are you?' **'Some womanizer.' **Azure just deadpanned glared. **Rain was untying the rope and the guy was going through the women when they found Ed. 'Hey boss, how bout this one?' **'Touch him, and I'll rip you to freaking shreds.' Azure growled. **Tai didn't hear her as he was working on trying to wake up Ed and rain had untied their ropes but held Azure back. **'Lemme go.' **'Hold up, I have an idea.' **Azure looked at her 'What?' **Rain cleared her throat 'HEY MIDGET, WAKE YOUR MIDGET ASS UP!' **Azure snickered. **'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET….' He saw Tai trying to kiss him and punched the guy in the face. The guy fell back then tried to hit Ed but he had created a hole in the bottom of the train and the guy fell through. **'…Ha..he fell' **The others got up to attack Ed but fell through the hole because rain had snapped her fingers and a flame wall hit them. 'Now that was entertaining.' Rain said. **'Very.' **Rain laughed and helped Azure up. **Azure got up and looked to Ed 'You okay?' **'I'm fine but why the hell did rain call me a midget?' **'To wake you up.' **Rain giggled. **'Annnd you really are a midget.' **'I AM NOT A MIDGET.' '…**But your short.' **'I AM NOT.' 'KIDS STOP BICKERING.' **'Yeah you are Ed.' **Before he could say another word, rain closed his mouth with her hand and dragged him back to their compartment, ignoring the glares from the women. **Azure sat by the window. **Rain left to go sit on the roof of the train and watched as places went by. 'LAST STOP FOR LORE!' The conductor shouted. **Azure had fallen asleep. **Rain jumped from the roof of the train and went back into their compartment as the train got to Lore. The train stopped when it got to Lore and Ed woke Azure. **Azure woke up and got up, getting off the train. **They walked until they got into a town and it was living. 'Oh, are you new here?' A voice asked and rain turned to the girl. **Azure turned too but stayed quiet. **'Nope, we're just passing through.' Rain said. 'My name is Rose, what's yours?' 'I'm Rain Mustang.' 'I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist.' **'And I'm Azure Hikari.' **'Never heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm on my way to the church, would you like to come.' Rain shrugged. 'Eh, why not.' **Azure shrugged too and followed Rose. **'Do you guys believe in God?' 'Not really.' Ed said. 'Why, maybe he can help with your height.' 'IM NOT ALL THAT SHORT!' **Azure coughed 'Yeah you are.' **Rain shook her head and they got to the church. 'Father Corvillo, these people need a place to stay, may the stay here?' 'Of course my child, guest are always welcome to stay. Rose, show them to their room.' Rain glanced at the man and noticed that he spotted her tattoos. **Azure glanced up and the man and muttered '…I don't trust him…at all.' **Rain hummed in agreement. 'I'm sorry but this is the only room available.' Rose said. 'It's fine.' Rain said. **Azure entered the room. **'I'm going to the church.' Rain said, leaving the room. **Azure sat down on the bed. **Rain entered the church, sat in the front pew, not disturbing Rose's prayer. **'Should we follow her? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?' **'Nah, she'll be fine for a while.' 'Praying for a loved one?' Rain asked when rose finished. 'My boyfriend had died a few years back but Corvillo has been promising that he can return him.' 'Really?' Rain took out the book she always kept with her. **Azure nodded and laid down. **'In this book, everything here is contained for creating a human. If Corvillo can create a human, then he has to have the philosopher's stone. And if he has it, then we'll take it by force.' Rain stood. 'Good night Rose.' The next morning rain watched from the room as Corvillo performed these so called miracles. **Azure was also watching. She snorted 'miracles my ass' **'Agreed.' Rain turned, left the room, and began walking around when she heard weird noises. 'Where's Rain?' Ed asked. **'Dunno, she just left the room' **Rain opened the door and pulled back the curtain and gasped. **'Um…Rain…what happened?' **'This is what Corvillo bringing Rose's boyfriend back as.' She stepped aside to let Azure see the bird. **Azure stared at it then slowly approached the bird. **Rain picked up the sound of footsteps and turned to see Rose in the doorway. 'This is what Corvillo is doing? This is suppose to be your boyfriend?' The bird began speaking. 'Rose…I…Love..You.' It then attacked them but rain grabbed it and threw the bird at the wall. 'What are you doing here?' Corvillo asked, appearing the doorway. 'I want the truth Father. The hell are you?' **Azure just turned to look at the "priest" **'If you want the truth follow me.' He leaves the room and Rain runs after him, only stopping to grab Ed, then continues to run after the "priest" **Azure followed him. **They enter a room that has pillars and rain looks around then sees Corvillo and Rose enters as well. **Azure was standing by Rain. **'Come here rose, these people have come to kill me.' 'Don't do it Rose, don't trust him, he's a fake, he's been lying to you.' Ed said. 'I'm sorry but God wouldn't want me around killers. You should have just left us all alone.' Rose said, going over to Corvillo. **'And we haven't come to kill you.' **'We just want the stone, I know you have it.' Rain said, hands folded across her chest. 'Ah, so you want this.' Corvillo held up his hand that had the stone engraved into the ring. **'Yes that.' **He chuckles and rain frowns. 'You think I don't know about the two Fullmetal alchemist huh.' He turns to Ed. 'You're the boy who tried to bring his mother back but failed.' Rain saw Ed tense up. **Azure growled 'Don't bring that up.' **Rain tensed as well but then she unfolded her arms.

WHAT WILL GO DOWN?

Azure: Nothing xD

Rain: Imma going KEEL that FOOL

Azure: WEEEE GO KILL SHIT

Rain: HELL YES

Azure: MEEEEP

Rain laughs


	35. Chapter 35

Ch.35

_Rain tensed as well then unfolded her arms. _'So you know about us.' She said, glancing at the bastard. **Azure fell silent. **'Of course I know about the Fullmetal alchemist, I just told you that.' The "priest said" Rain chuckles. She reached up and ripped off her jacket, a white tank top was in place and she heard Ed rip off his red jacket. Rose gasped when she saw the arms. **Azure stayed silent. **'Take a good look Rose, this is what happens when you sin against god.' Ed said. 'For me, this is what happens when a family member sins against god.' 'You should no better children to play God. Now take a look at what happens when you merge two animals together.' Footsteps began sounding through the room. **Azure turned her attention to the footsteps. **'Azure, I want you and Ed to take on whatever it is that is coming. I'll go for the man.' Rain said lowly. **'Got it.' Azure shifted into her chimera form. **Out came a chimera only this one was different from Azure and the ones rain had seen before. She turned to Ed and nodded at him and he went to attacking the beast while she went for the bastard. **Azure growled and attacked the chimera. **'I am going to take that stone from you.' Rain shouted as she snapped her fingers and threw a flame wall at him. He shielded himself and rose from it and told rose to leave the room. A noise was heard and rain looked up only to be pinned down by another chimera. **Azure looked up and barked. **'Azure, stay focus and help Ed, I'll be fine.' Rain shouted. **Azure turned back to the chimera and bit down on its shoulder. **Rain slammed her hand into the bird's throat and threw it across the room and snapped her fingers and listened as the bird screamed in anguish and she slammed her hands down and came back up with a staff again. **Azure held the lion chimera down and began tearing at it with her front paws. **Rain turned to the man and she smiled. 'What, didn't you say you knew about us?' She asked when she saw his face. She jumped up to where he was and held the blade at his throat. 'The ring, give it to me.' The "priest" took off the ring but instead of giving it to her, the ring broke. **Azure looked up then shifted back into her human form 'Told ya it was fake rain.' **Rain growled and hit the man. 'YOU BASTARD!' **Azure walked over to rain. **'Let's go.' **Azure nodded and started walking, staggering a little. **Arms wrapped around her waist and around her shoulders. **Azure looked behind her. **Ed stood behind her, helping to keep her upright and rain trailed behind. **Azure looked at rain 'You okay?' **'Yeah, let's just get out of here.' She ran up and created an exit and they walked through and rain sealed off the exit and they walked back into the city and was about to leave when a voice stopped them. **Azure stopped and turned to the voice. **'What am I suppose to do now? Why couldn't you guys have stayed away? Now what huh, tell me?' **Azure shrugged 'Just move forward.' **'Move on with your life. Get over what he told you rose. You have a pair of legs, get up and walk on your own.' Ed said, and turned, leaving her behind as he followed the others. Rain was waiting for the train to come and when it did, she jumped onto the roof and sat. **Azure went into the train, sat down, and almost immediately fell asleep. **When the train reached central, rain hopped off the train, and took off running for Roy's house instead of going to HQ. **Azure got off the train and stared after her friend. '…' **'Come on, we better tell Roy the stone was a fake.' Ed said. **Azure nodded and headed toward HQ. **When they got there, Ed kicked roy's door open. 'Fullmetal and Azure, where is rain?' '**Ran to your house.' **He nods 'Did you find the stone?' **'A fake one.' **'Plus he had a chimera.' Back at the house, rain was upstairs in roy's room, fighting off the memory of what happened to her younger brother. **Azure glared at Roy 'So, did you know it was a fake?' **'I had a feeling it might have been but I wasn't sure.' **'Then why did you send us?' '**Because I wanted you guys to figure out if the stone was an actual fake.' **Azure growled. **'Yea, did you know about the chimeras too?' 'No, I didn't know about the chimeras.' **'…' **'He also promised a girl there, rose, that he could bring her boyfriend back from the dead.' **Azure just went silent. **'Also he said he knew about rain and myself, how we have the metal arm and leg.' **'…Did you…or someone else, say something about that or the fact we were going there?' **'I told no one' 'Then how the hell did he know?' **Azure glared at roy. **'How the hell should I know?' 'You're the general, you should know.' **'Or are just not allowed to tell us bastard?' **'I really don't know.' **Azure growled again, not really believing him. **A figure came into the doorway and the sound of something dripping was heard. **Azure turned around. **There in the doorway stood rain with blood dripping down her arms. **Azure ran to her 'Rain, what the hell?' **Rain just smiled at her before she passed out.

WILL RAIN BE ALRIGHT?

Azure: NO

Viper: Well…

Azure: o_o she's not going to die?

Viper: I didn't say that

Azure: D:

Rain: Do you want me dead?

Azure: No

Rain: I have no idea what happened

Azure: ORLY?

Rain: Yea, one minute im at the house the next im at HQ, bleeding, FML


	36. Chapter 36

Ch.36

_Rain looked up at her best friend and smiled before she passed out. _**Azure picked up her friend and put her on the couch. **Roy, in a flash, was at her side, looking the wound over. 'Go and get me some towels.' He ordered. **Azure darted out of the room. **He leaned over her chest, listened for a heartbeat, and found one that was very faint. **Azure came back in with the towels. **Roy took one and pressed it to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. **Azure stared at her friend and asked, even though she knew Rain probably couldn't hear her 'What the hell happened?' **Rain, instead of answering, began coughing violently. **Azure looked at her worriedly. **Rain dipped her fingers into the blood and wrote on the floor _'SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY THE HELL ENVY AINT HERE SO I CAN KEEL HIM DEAD' _**Azure stared at the writing for a moment then left the room. **Rain closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. **Azure left HQ, shifted into her chimera form and started flying around the city, looking for Envy. **Out of nowhere, Envy, Jason, and the Emo dude (_AN: Azure's friend wanted him brought back) _fell onto Azure. **Azure got up and growled at Envy. She shifted back into her human form 'What the hell did you do to rain?' **'Why I did nothing to her, just gave her what she asked for.' **Azure growled and ran up to him and punched him. **He staggered back a bit but then chuckled. **Azure shifted back into her chimera form, wrapped her jaws around his neck and pinned him to the ground. **'AZURE, NO!' Rain shouted, even though she wasn't there. **Azure froze and glanced around. **'It's me, I'm in Jason's body.' **Azure glanced at her brother's body. **'Yeah, don't ask.' She came up, running her hand along the body, then stopped before Envy. **Azure growled and let go of Envy, stepping back a little. **'So Envy, want to tell me what the hell you did to my body?' 'I did nothing, just gave you want you wanted, nothing else.' **Azure started growling at Envy. **'Azure.' Rain said in a warning tone. **Azure ignored her and took a few steps towards Envy. **In a flash, rain took full control Jason, changing the body. 'AZURE NO!' She shouted at her sister. **Azure turned to look at rain, her eyes in slits, no longer recognizing anyone. **Rain, feeling Ed coming, shouted loud 'HEY MIDGET, I NEED HELP HERE.' **Azure snarled and got ready to attack rain. **She changed her arm into the blade and was going to attack when a voice stopped her. 'LOVE, NO!' Ed shouted. **Azure turned to look at Ed and growled. **'Please love, stop this.' The clouds began to gather in. **Azure started walking toward Ed, barring her teeth. **'Please.' He begged softly. **Azure charged at him and pinned him down. **Ed looked up at her, his eyes pleading. 'Go ahead and kill me but remember this; I love you always.' **Azure raised one of her paws to attack him, but stopped. She stared at Ed for a moment then backed away, shaking her head. **'Love?' He asked softly, rain looking at her sister. **Azure let out a growl-whine and looked at them both with fear in her eyes. She spread her wings and took off. **'Sweetheart.' Ed shouted after her. **Azure ignored him and flew into the cover of some clouds. **'Azure, please.' He shouted again, tears falling down his face, and it began to rain. (_AN: LISTENING TO FORGIVEN BY: WITHIN TEMPTATION WHILE WRITING THIS PART) _**Azure landed on a random roof away from everything and curled up into a ball, not caring that she got wet. **Back at the office, the real rain woke and she stared into the eyes of her lover, tears threatening to fall. 'Azure, please come back.' Ed shouted again, and the Jason-rain felt her heart break for him. **Azure winced as she heard Ed shout. **Ed fell to the ground and rain-jason had to shake her head to get rid of the memories of the last time he had been like that. **Azure got up and flew back to HQ, staying hidden in the clouds, and landed on the roof. She shifted back to her human form and sat next to a wall, leaning back on it, and stared up into the sky. **The door opened and rain ran up to her friend and hugged her. **Azure flinched when Rain hugged her, but she hugged back after a minute. **Rain sat back on her heels, showed her hand to her friend. **Azure stared at it, then looked at her friend. **She nods. **Azure looked away from rain's hand and rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry. **Rain felt her heartbreaking and she hugged her sister again. **Azure didn't hug back but asked in a low, shaky voice 'W-where's Ed?' **'He's coming.' As if on cue, Ed appeared in the doorway then by her side. **Azure looked at Ed then looked away. **'Love, look at me.' He said softly. **Azure looked at him. **'Don't be afraid of me.' **Azure hugged him and whispered 'I'm sorry…' **He hugged her back. 'You have nothing to be sorry for love.' **'But…' **Ed shook his head. 'No, you have nothing to be sorry for.' **Azure looked down again. '**I'm never going to stop loving you.' He whispered. **Azure hugged him. **Rain stood in the doorway, smiling at the two, then she turned and walked back inside. Ed stood, held out his hand for Azure to take. **Azure took his hand and stood up. **He laced their fingers together and they walk back in and back to Roy's office. Upon entering the office, rain was laying on the couch while roy was behind his desk and they were talking. **Azure looked at the floor. '**Yo.' Rain said looking at her friends with a smile. **'Hi…'** 'Rain, what the hell happened to your hair?' Ed asked. **Azure stared at rain. **While rain was not in her body, her hair had changed back to it's natural color. 'Oh right, my hair went back to being raven black, just like my boyfriends. When we were younger, mainly me, we use to be asked if we were twins because we looked alike.' **'Oh.' **'Yea, so Azure, you okay sis?' **'Yeah, I'm fine.' **'Great because we are about to go and visit someone.' **'…Who?' **'A man by the name of Shou Tucker. This guy may know something about the stone and as usual, roy wants us to go.' **'Oh.' **'So go home, get some rest and meet me here tomorrow.' **Azure nodded and left the room. **Ed followed after her and rain watched. 'Think they're okay?' Roy asked. 'Oh yea, they're fine.' Rain said

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY MEET TUCKER?

Star: AZURE FLIPS HER SHIT WHEN SHE MEETS NINA XD

Azure: o_O

Rain: Hell I keel that fool 'fore he transmutes them

Azure: Or we could do that

Scar: Can I make an entrance now?

Azure: Only if you want to kill Jason :3

Jason runs away screaming, Scar following him

Azure cracks up laughing

Rain: YES!


	37. Chapter 37

Ch.37

Rain was waiting with Roy outside of Central HQ when Ed and Azure both showed up. **'OHAITHARGUYS.' **'Hello.' Rain said, shifting Sora. **Sora got out of rain's grasp and ran up to Azure, who picked her up. **'Okay, we are set to go. I'll take them over, stay, and meet you back afterwards.' Rain kissed Roy then walked down the street. **Azure followed. **They got to Tucker's place and rain rang the bell and waited when Alexander came out of nowhere and landed on Ed. **Azure started snickering and Sora barked at Alexander. **'Alexander off.' Tucker called. 'It's good to see you again, Mr. Tucker.' 'To what do I owe the pleasure for?' Rain pointed to Ed. 'Please come inside.' They followed him inside and was seated in the dinning room. 'Tea?' 'No thank you.' **Azure shook her head no at the offer of tea. **'Edward here has been interest in your work, mind showing him?' 'Of course not, its no problem. One question.' 'Yes?' 'Why she here?' He asked, pointing to Azure. 'She's here with Edward, that's all you need to know.' 'Of course but Edward, tell me, are the rumors true.' **Azure glanced at Ed to see his reaction. **Ed's face was calm. 'The rumors that I'm the second youngest state alchemist and Fullmetal?' 'Yes, show that you are.' 'Mr. Tucker…' 'No rain, it's Equivalent Exchange.' Ed said, taking off his jacket, showing off his jacket. 'Amazing.' 'The library, Mr. Tucker.' 'Ah, yes.' They follow him to the library and Ed stared in awe. 'Those two will be in there for a while.' Rain said chuckling as Azure followed Ed. **Azure went over to one shelf, pulled a book off, and started reading it. **Nina had been in the library and was talking to Ed while Rain talked to Tucker. **Azure had finished the one she was reading then started on another. **'You never did tell me how you lost your leg rain.' 'My father burned down my house when I was younger and my arm and leg got caught under some burning wood and when roy had rescued me, I lost both my arm and leg.' 'I see.' Rain pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time then walked into the library. 'Hey you two, we have to go.' **Azure was still reading and didn't hear her. **Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. **Azure jumped in fright. **'Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you.' Ed says. **'…pffft I wasn't frightened.' **'Sure you weren't. Anyways we have to go.' **'Okay.' Azure put the book back and left the library. **'We'll be back tomorrow.' Rain told Tucker. They got back to central and rain walked inside. 'So, dinner?' Ed asked. **Azure shrugged 'Sure.' **They leave. The next morning, they were back again but this time, rain was also in the library, sitting on a stool, reading. **Azure had grabbed a book and began reading. **'So you guys are alchemist?' Nina asked. 'Except for Azure, yes Ed and I are both state alchemist.' **'I'm just a loser who hang out with them.' **'No you're the girlfriend.' Ed said. **'Loser girlfriend then.' **Rain chuckled a bit. 'Rain, do you have a boyfriend?' Nina asked. 'Actually I do have a boyfriend and he's also an alchemist.' **'Who is a creep.' Azure coughed. '**So says the one who called her own boyfriend a creep.' Rain muttered. **'That's cause he is sometimes.' '**Hey.' Ed said from below rain. **'What?' **'Don't make fun of mah.' **'That's not making fun of you. Calling you short it.' **Rain and Nina began snickering. **Azure just smirked. **Havoc appeared in the doorway. 'Hey chief, Col sent me to pick ya'll up.' **'Oh goody.' Azure said sarcastically. **Rain put her book up then hopped off the stool and walked out of the library. **Azure put up her book and followed. **'Oh and Tucker, got a word from Col. He says don't forget the assessment is coming up soon.' Rain was dancing circles around Ed when Havoc walked out. **'Rain, what the fuck are you doing?' **'You know what, I don't have a clue.' **'…Figured.' **'You know what I say we go out and get hammered.' **'…Why?' **'Because we just need to.' 'I'm cool with it.' Havoc said. **Azure shrugged 'Okay.' **'Sure.' Ed said. Later that night, the gang; Azure, Havoc, Ed, Rain, Fallman, Furery, Kain, Brenda, and Hughes, were all getting drunk. 'Roy better not find out bout this.' Ed said. 'AH SCREW HIM.' Rain shouted. **Azure snickered 'Yeah I bet you would love to screw him.' **Everyone laughed at the blush on rain's face. 'Nope, she's already been screwed by him.' Havoc said. **Azure fell over laughing. **The door opened and two people walk in, scratch that and let's say a pissed off boyfriend and lt walked in. **'Ha..rain is in trouble.' **Rain bolted out the back door, stumbling a bit, and the others minus Ed and Azure, scrammed with her. **Azure laughed as she watched all of them leave. **'We're not say a word.' Ed said. **'Eh?' **'Whose idea was it?' Roy asked. **'.' **'Figures.' He mumbled. He ran out and Hawkeye followed him. **Azure started randomly laughing again. **'Rain is so dead.' Ed said, giggling. **'Yeah she is.' **Ed tried to get up but fell flat on his face. **Azure laughed 'You okay hun.' **'I'm fine.' He sat up and rubbed his head. **'Ooooooohhh .' Azure looked up and stared at the light. **'Come on, let's go.' **'.' **They walked out, stumbling, and they saw Rain running from Roy, as were the others. **Azure giggled as she watched. **'I didn't drunk them to me.' 'She really didn't. Edwad did.' Havoc slurred. **Azure stared at them. **Rain stumbled to the ground but she got back up and ran.

WILL ROY CATCH THEM?

Azure: LOLOLOL NO

Rain: I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN

Azure: ORLY?

Roy: Because I will KILL you

Azure: I WANT A PET LLAMA

Ed: Why?

Azure: ….So it can sit on you :3

Roy: On who?

Azure: Ed

Rain snickered

Azure grinned like an idiot


	38. Chapter 38

Ch.38

Rain ran into an alleyway but found that she had nowhere to run. 'Azure, I blame you.' Rain shouted as she blew a hole into the wall and ran. 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING…I think.' Rain screamed, not girlish, and ran into their home. **'OMG A BUNNY.' Azure started running after a bunny that wasn't there. **Ed caught her and dragged her back to the house. **'Nooo I dun wanna go with the shorty creeper.' **'You are not allowed to drink again.' **'Whyyyyyyyy?' '**You went chasing after a bunny that wasn't there. No more drinking for you.' **'YOU LIE. There was a bunny there and it was telling me to follow it to candy mountain.' **Ed shook his head. 'My weird drunk fiancé.' **Azure grinned like an idiot. **Ed got them home and they went to bed, or in Azure's case the floor. The next morning, rain rolled right onto the floor and groaned. **Azure was still sleeping. **Rain curled into a ball and tried to get a couple more hours of sleep. **Azure woke up and stared at the wall. **Rain, knowing that she could get no more sleep, tried walking down the stairs but ended up falling and back onto the floor. **Azure sat up in bed but ended up falling back. **Ed woke and fell out of the bed, as he had been on the edge. **Azure started snickering. **There was a knock at the door but rain couldn't move. 'Rain, Azure, anyone there.' Roy called out. '**NO WE AREN'T HERE.' **A thud was heard as rain fell back onto the floor again. 'Rain, you okay?' Ed called from the floor. The only reply he got was the sound of rain asleep. **Azure smirked 'She's fine.' **Ed climbed back into bed and sat on it. **Azure fell back to sleep. **Ed tucked her in and went down the stairs to find rain asleep and he covered her with his jacket then opened the door. 'They're asleep.' He whispered. Another thud could be heard. **Azure didn't hear the thud and continued sleeping. **'I'll wake Azure.' Ed went back up the stairs and shook her. **'Go away and let me sleep.' Azure mumbled. **Ed shook his head and lifted her into his arms, the blanket with her. He walked down the stairs into the living room and found roy had rain on his lap. **Azure shifted and ended up hugging Ed in her sleep. **He hugged her back and played with her hair. **Azure woke and half opened her eyes. **'Morning love.' **'mmeehhh.' **'WHY THE HELL DOES MY HEAD HURT?' Rain asked. **'I don't know but you yelling is making my head hurt.' **'Sorry.' She whispered. **Azure glared at her. **Rain snuggled deeper in roy's chest. 'Never again.' **'…Agreed.' **'Same.' Ed said. **Azure growled in pain and put her head in her hands. **Ed holds out some pills and a glass of water, rain already swallowing hers. **Azure grabbed the pills and swallowed them with water. **'How did I end up on the floor?' **'You fell like five times?' **'I heard someone else fall to.' **'…Ed fell once.' **'Mkay.' She said before falling asleep again. Ed shook his head. **Sora came out of nowhere and started chewing on ed's metal arm. **'The hell?' **Azure just stared at her dog then started laughing. **'Off sora.' Ed said. **Sora stopped chewing on his arm and looked at him. **'Sorry girl but you cant chew on my arm.' **Sora whined. '**No.' **Sora stared at him for a moment then went back to chewing on his arm. **'Dammit sora, off now.' **Sora ignored him. Azure pulled her off and put her on the ground. **'Sorry love but as much as I love Sora, I still need my arm.' **'I know. I don't know why she does that.' **Suddenly rain woke, panting hard and covered in sweat. **Azure just looked at her. **'It's hurts.' 'Shhh.' Roy kissed her neck. He rubbed her back as she started crying. **'…Rain…?' **'She's okay.' Roy said as she fell back into a dreamless sleep. 'What the hell?' 'It's nightmares of her brothers or myself asking her why she cant put them or me back together.' Ed tensed. **Azure noticed Ed tensed up and she hugged him. **Ed hugged her back. Roy picked rain up and was up the stairs and in her room. **Azure yawned. **Ed picked her up and carried her back to their room. **'Creeeper.' Azure mumbled before falling asleep again. **Ed just shook his head.

Yeah that was bland but its late and my mind had a brain fart. **Sora followed them into the other room and attacked his leg. **Ed just shook his head

END OF CHAPTER (just too tired)

Azure: OMG NO WAI

Rain: It was a bit short

Azure: meh

Viper: Sorry ya'll but I am Flippen tired

Star: I agree with the above statement

Viper: G'night ya'll and see yah tomorrow

Star: asleep at her computer like usual


	39. Chapter 39

Ch.39

When rain woke again, she was alone in her room, and she sat up on the bed. **Azure was still sleeping. **She got out of the bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink. **Sora followed her and attacked her metal leg. **Rain picked her up and set her on the counter. 'No.' **Sora started whining. **She gave her a piece of apple. **Sora ate the apple then jumped off the counter and skidded across the floor, running into a wall. **Rain started snickering. **Sora got up then ran around the house. **Rain was still snickering then went back to eating the apple. Ed walked into the house and saw Sora running around. 'Hiya Ed.' Rain said. **Sora barked and ran up to him and sat in front of him, wagging her tail. **'Why don't you wake mommy up?' Ed suggested after petting her. **Sora ran upstairs and ran into the door to Azure's room. She got back up and started scratching at it. **Ed, who had come up the stairs, opened the door for her and stood in the doorway. **Sora darted inside and jumped onto the bed and started jumping on Azure. Azure growled and woke up, staring at Sora. 'Who the flip let you in here?' **Ed chuckled from the doorway. **Azure sat up and glared at him 'You let her in didn't you.' **'Guilty as charged. Besides you need to get up, its almost noon.' **Azure fell back on the bed 'No' **'Come on Azure, 'sides I got up.' Rain called from her room. **'Yeah well im still tired.' **'Lazy ass!' She said, tripping over her sheets and falling onto the floor again. **'KLUTZ' **'AM NOT!' **'YEAH YOU ARE, YOU JUST FELL.' **'THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVENT MADE UP MY BED.' '**DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOUR A KLUTZ' '**AT LEAST IM NOT A LAZZY ASS!' **'…' **Rain looked to her windowsill, saw Emo boy and growled, and she tackled him out the window. 'Rain, you okay?' Ed yelled after her. 'I'm great, except I could use some help down here.' **Azure got up and went over to rain 'Stupid.' **'Shut up.' She said, throwing Emo boy into the wall she created. **Azure stared 'What the hell?' **Emo boy stood, looked at Azure, and in a flash they were gone. 'Oh shit.' Rain said, grabbing Ed and following Emo boy's trail. Emo boy had taken Azure to some abandon place and he smirked at her. **Azure backed up. **He pounced onto her and began to have his way. Rain and Ed appeared outside the place and rain growled and shifted into her wolf form. Ed followed her and he broke the door down and rain howled. **Azure had manage to get away and was sitting in a corner, trembling. **Ed went to check on her while rain attacked Emo. **Azure didn't notice Ed. **'Love.' He called softly. **Azure flinched and looked at him. **Ed noticed her flinch and took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. A crash was heard and rain shifted back into her human form. 'You bastard.' Rain shouted, slamming her hands onto the ground and creating her giant solider again. **Azure watched blankly. **She slammed her hands down again and the solider hit Emo boy and she had also created an exit. 'Quickly, leave.' She shouted to Ed. **Azure slowly got up, still trembling. **Ed, noticing her trembles, picked her up and ran with her. Rain, making sure Emo boy was still down, ran out the exit and destroyed the place then followed Ed. **Azure had fallen asleep and was crying in her sleep. **They got back to the house and Ed put Azure in the bed and sat beside her while rain fixed her window then laid on her bed. **Sora walked in and curled up next to Azure. **Rain got off her bed and went onto the roof and sat on it, hugging her knees. Ed watched, his heartbreaking, as Azure was still crying. **Azure suddenly woke up. **'Love.' Ed called softly. **Azure turned to look at him. **'Hun, you okay?' **'….no…' **Ed wasn't sure what he could do. **Azure pulled the covers over her head, not wanting Ed to see her like this, and started crying again. **Ed, whose heart was now broken, hugged her close to him. **Azure hugged him back. **He was whispering soothing words into her ear, rubbing his hand up and down his back. **Azure hugged him tighter and snuggled into his chest. **He kissed the top of her head and placed her in his lap and held her. Rain, who was still on the roof, stood up and jumped off the roof and lit a tree on fire and watched it burn. 'I'm going to kill him.' She hissed. **Azure ended up falling back to sleep. **Rain had left and was now setting the city on fire then disappeared. **Sora moved and rested her head on Ed's leg and stared at Azure. **Ed petted sora's head.

WHERE DID RAIN GO?

Star: to go kill Kozja aka Emo boy

Rain: BURN MOFO

Star: xD

Ed: AND WAT WOULD AZURE SAY?

Star: Nothing shes mute right now :P

Ed runs off to find her

Azure: …..

Rain: He soooooo loves her

Star: Thank you captain obvious

Rain: YOU KNOW WAT BITE ME

Star: NO, go get Roy to bite you or something

Rains runs off

Viper: Good job now they're going to have HAPPYFUNTIME

Star: YOUR THE ONE TYPING IT

Viper: MY MUSE IS MISSING NOW


	40. Chapter 40

Ch.40

Ed woke, seeing Azure still in bed asleep, and he sat up, remembering what happened yesterday. **Azure shifted in her sleep. **He kisses her cheek. **Azure woke up. **'Morning love.' He says softly. **'Morning.' **The problem about this morning was rain wasn't in the house nor did she show up for work. **Azure sat up in bed '…Where is Rain?' **'Last I knew, she was on the roof.' **'Oh.' Azure got out of bed and went downstairs. **Ed followed, after checking rain's room to find her not there, and he went outside and didn't see rain on the roof. **Azure was in the kitchen getting something to drink. **'She's not on the roof.' **'She might be at work then.' **'Im ring Col. Bastard.' He went to call Roy then hung up. 'She didn't show up for work.' **Azure went silent, thinking for a moment. **'Love?' '**Hm?' **'What are you thinking?' **'Trying to figure out where rain is…' **'You don't think she went back there?' Ed asked, thinking of the warehouse. **'Either that or she went to go find…him…' **'We need to find her.' **Azure nodded. **Ed grabbed his jacket and they were out the door. 'Fullmetal.' Ed turned to see roy run up. **Azure also turned around. **'Have you seen rain?' **'No, we are looking for her.' **'Any ideas where she might be?' **'….yes.' **'Where?' **'…Most likely an abandoned warehouse.' **Roy took off for the nearest warehouse, knowing rain was probably there. 'I guess that leaves us with that place.' Ed sighed. **'…I guess.' **'You don't have to come if you don't want to.' **Azure shook her head 'I'll be fine.' **He nods and they take off running. On the other side of town, roy walked into the warehouse but he didn't find rain and left. **Azure stayed close to Ed as they got to that place. **Ed held her close to his side. **'Rain!' Azure called out for her friend. **'Rain.' Ed called. Nothing. **'…Maybe shes not here.' **There was still silences. 'She's not here.' **'Then where the hell is she?' Azure turned to leave. **'Who knows.' They leave and meet up with roy. '**Did you find her?' **'No, you?' **'No.' **'Dammit where is she?' **'…She might be looking for him to kill.' **'No, not yet.' Ed said. 'What do you mean not yet?' 'She wont kill yet.' **'She'll at least hurt him a lot.' **'She would but she's going to wait first.' **Azure looked at him confused. **'Her plan would be torture then kill but she's going to wait for a while before she does anything.' **'Oh.' **A thud was heard behind them. **Azure turned around. **Rain was on the ground, picking her arm up. **Azure walked over to her. **'Ow!' **'You okay Rain?' **'I'm great.' **'Orly?' **Rain giggled slightly. **'What you do?' **'Not here, someone could be listening.' **Azure nodded. **They head back to the house. **'So what did you do?' Azure asked as they entered the house and she sat on the couch. **'Talked to Father.' She said, sitting at roy's feet. **'What for?' '**Had a question for him.' **'Oh.' **'Father called me an idiot first off for being drunk but I waved it off, then told him about wanting the war to start.' 'And?' Roy asked. 'He said no.' **'Why not?' **'He didn't say.' **'Oh.' **'But he did say he has a plan.' **'…Which is…?' **'The fight between us and him.' **'Eh?' **Ed tensed knowing who she was talking about. **Azure saw him tense and took his hand. **He squeezed her hand. 'Father wants him alive, he has something of his.' **Azure remained quiet. **Rain got up and walked to her room, shutting the door. She walked to her mirror and slammed her right hand into it. **Azure heard the mirror and darted to rain's room. 'Rain?' **'Maybe it would work, just maybe.' **Azure entered the room 'Rain?' **Rain was on the floor, surrounded by the glass shards. **Azure darted to her side 'Rain, what the hell?' **'Have to bring him back.' She muttered. **'Who back?' **Rain kept quiet. **'Rain.' **She picked up a glass shard and cut herself, then drew a transmutation circle with her blood. **Azure immediately tried to stop her. **Rain ran from her and out of the house. **Azure followed. **She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. **Azure stopped at the edge. 'RAIN!' **Rain fell into the river below but never came up. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and flew down, trying to find her under water. **Rain had changed into her wolf form. The river was changing course and swept rain down a waterfall. **Azure noticed the river change and started flying in the direction it was flowing. **Rain was thrown into the pool and the bottom. Howling could from the bottom. **Azure heard the howling and headed toward it. **Silence. **Azure landed at the edge of the water and tried sniffing rain out. **'Phat.' **'What the fuck.' **Rain stuck her head out of the water and spat up water. **Azure went to the edge and stared at her. **Rain grinned at her, sucked in a breath, then dove under the water again. **Azure shifted back into her human form 'Rain, what the hell?' **She was still under the water but communicated in Azure's mind. _Something is under there. _**Azure just deadpanned at the water and sat down, waiting for rain to come back. **Rain did and she was coughing slightly but moved over to the edge. **'What was there?' **'Don't know, couldn't grasp it.' **'What it look like?' **'Its was golden.' Rain took another deep breath and went back under. **Azure watched the water and waited. **Rain's hand shot up with something in it. **Azure stared at it. **Rain swam over to the edge and climbed up and sat, panting hard. **Azure looked at the object 'What is that?' **'A locket, my locket to be exact.' **'Oh.'**

**WHAT IS IN THE LOCKET?**

**Azure: UR MOM**

**Viper: NU-UH URS**

**Azure: Mines dead so that cant really work O_o**

**Rain: So is mine**

**Viper: So who can we blame?**

**Azure: THAT GUY WITH THE FACE**

**Rain: what guy with the face?**

**Azure: Just the guy with the face**

**Rain: I say we blame Ling**

**Azure: Exactly, the guy with the face**

**Ling: Hi all**

**Azure: HAI SQUINTY EYES?**

**Ling: Squinty eyes?**

**Rain: We have our own nicknames, you have yours**

**Azure: Yeah, rain's is idiot**

**Ed: I'm creeper**

**Roy: And I'm bastard**

**Azure: …wait…what the fuck is mine then?**

**Ed: um….**

**Rain: dumbass?**

**Azure turned her**

**Azure: …..**

**Ling: How bout wolf?**

**Azure: -shrugs- whatever**

**Sora: bark bark *I'm metal chewing dog**

**Azure: No your just a retard**

**Rain: That gets hyper after eating an apple**

**Azure: Yea**

**Ling: Can I join the story**

**Sora: -hangs head and walks away-**

**Azure: No**

**Rain: Yes**

**Star: Maybe**

**Viper: Yes because he's freakin awesome**

**Star:.… fffft**

**Rain laughs**


	41. Chapter 41

Ch.41

'_**Oh' **_Rain was dangling the locket by its chain when Ling showed up. **Azure looked at Ling. '…' **'LING!' Rain threw herself onto him, giving him a hug. **Azure looked at rain like she lost her mind or something. **'Hi to you too.' He says giving her a hug back. **'…Why are you here?' **'Dunno.' **'…freak with squinty eyes.' Azure muttered. '**Squint eyes?' 'We all have our own nicknames.' Rain said, laying on the ground. **'And you are squinty eyes.' '**How bout you guys?' **Azure pointed rain 'She is idiotic retarded bitch on a stick or Idiot for short.' **Ling looks at her and she shrugs. 'I have more.' 'Really?' 'Just ask Azure' **'What?' **'Never mind. Anyways, Ed has the same like me except he's creeper by Azure and then there's my boyfriend.' **'Bastard.' Azure coughed. **'Yep he is.' **Azure laughed. **Ling shook his head and rain tackled him to the ground then pushed him into the water and ran. **'Well…that was random.' **'Dammit rain.' Gree-Ling shouted when he surfaced. 'I'M NOT HERE.' She shouted from somewhere. **'Where the hell did you go?' **'Somewhere.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Where is somewhere?' T**he only sound heard was a branch breaking and Gree-ling went after her. Rain screamed and ran, slipping a bit, but manage to get her footing and ran. **'Idiot.' **'Nu-uh.' She snapped her fingers and created a firewall. **'Yeah you are.' **There was silence. **'…Rain?' **'Flippen bastard that hurt.' Silence then sound of curses. 'Get back here.' **Azure went over to the noises. **Rain was on her ass but she was trying to hit Ling, who was himself. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and got ready to attack if rain needed help. **However, Ling disappeared and rain was staring. **Azure tilted her head and looked around. **'Well that was fun' **Azure rolled her eyes. **Suddenly Jason appeared in front of rain. 'HOLY SHIT!' **Azure turned back into a human, walked up to her brother, and hit him on the back of the head. **'Ow what was that for?' **'Being you.' '**But you love me' **'No' **Rain was still silent as she slowed her heart. **'You okay rain?' **'Im fine.' Came rain-jason's voice. **Azure just looked at rain then at Jason. **'I'm taking control of him again.' **'Why?' **'He was annoying me so I decided to shut him up.' **'Ah' **'Well let's head back to the house. Please grab my body, I don't want them to take it.' **'Put it on my back, it will be easier to carry' Azure said as shifted into her chimera form. **Rain placed her body on Azure's back then walked out of the woods. **Azure followed. **When they got close to the house, rain went back to her body and Jason fell to the ground. **Azure poked her brother with her one of her front paws. **'Ow' **Azure just rolled her eyes and walked to the house. **Rain grabbed Jason, ran to the house, and tied him back to the pole onto the roof. **Azure turned back into a human and looked up at the roof as the derpasaurus flew down and ate Jason…again. Azure rolled her eyes and went inside. **Rain was sitting on the kitchen table reading. **Azure yawned and went up to her room. **Ed was asleep on the bed, the covers on the floor. **Azure laughed and put the covers on the bed then laid down. **Ed sensing a body next to him, shifted closer to Azure. **Azure cuddled up to him then fell asleep. **Rain closed the book she was reading and got off the table and went over to the couch and laid on it. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it and found Al on the other side. **Azure was still sleeping. **'Come in.' Rain whispered. 'Where's Ed and Azure?' 'Upstairs.' 'Asleep?' 'Most likely.' **Sora walked up to Al and looked at him. **'This is her dog?' 'Yep.' **Sora started chewing on one of Al's legs. **'Plus she loves metal.' Rain pried sora off of Al's leg. **Sora whined. '**No.' **Sora growled and bit rain's nonmetal arm. **'Ow' **Sora started running around rain in circles. **'I'll go get them.' Rain ran upstairs, dropped Sora on Ed, then left down the stairs. **Sora bit Ed's non-metal arm. **'Ow, dammit Sora, off' Ed mumbled. **Sora whined then bit his nose. **'Ow dammit im up already' **Sora barked and wagged her tail. **'What the hell do you want?' **Sora barked again then darted to the door and stood in the doorway barking. **Ed sighed, covered Azure, and made his way over to the dog. **Sora ran downstairs and ran in circles around Al. **'Al, what you doing here?' 'Came to check up on you.' 'Sora, go get Azure.' Rain said. **Sora ran upstairs. **Rain had opened the door for her to enter. **Sora jumped on Azure and started barking. Azure sighed and got up. **'Come downstairs.' Rain called. **'Why?' '**Cause Ed says to' **Azure sighed and came downstairs. **Rain was missing as usual. **'…Where did rain go?' **'Im hiding.' **'…From.' **Al removed his armor and rain was inside 'Dammit Al, put it back.' **Azure just looked at Rain like she was an idiot. **Rain pointed to the ceiling where Ed was. **Azure looked up 'Ed…what are you doing?' **'Rain stuck me to the roof.' **Azure looked back at rain 'Why?' **She grinned 'Midgets do stick to the ceiling.' **Azure stared at her, trying not to start laughing. **Rain giggled slightly. 'When I get down from here, im going to kill you.' Ed shouted. **Azure looked up 'No your not.' **'Why not?' **'Cause I said so' **Ed growls. **Azure sticks her tongue out at him. **Rain laughs and goes to answer the door to allow roy in. **'Hi bastard.' **'Yo. Where's Edward?' **Azure pointed up. **Roy looked up to see Ed. 'Do I want to know?' **Azure shrugged 'Rain did it.' **'Midgets do stick to the ceiling.' Rain said shrugging. **Azure rolled her eyes and looked up again 'You need help getting down?' **Rain slammed her hands to the ground and Ed fell. **Azure went over to Ed 'You okay?' '**Just peachy.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **Rain squeeled when roy grabbed her sides and she stuck him to the ceiling. **Azure burst out laughing. **Rain just grinned. **Azure fell over laughing. **'Get me down from here.' 'Nu-uh.' Rain went into the kitchen and came back with a bucket of water that she manage to hit roy with. **Azure was still laughing. **Ed had tears coming down his face because of it. **Sora started randomly barking. **'Rain' Roy growled.

WILL ROY BE FREED?

Azure: NO LEAVE HIM FOR THE BLEHBLEHBLEHBLEHS

**Rain: The wat?**

**Azure: Im high of laughing, I don't have the Flippen slightest idea**

**Rain: Ok then**

**Azure: OMG ITS THAT BUNNY AGAIN –runs after it-**

**Rain just stares**

**Star: :P**

**Rain sticks her to the ceiling**

**Star: -magically gets down- Ha I WIN**

**Rain sticks viper to the ceiling**

**Star: AND LEAVE HER THERE**

**Rain walks out of the room**

**Azure: -comes back with a purple bunny- I CAUGHT TEH BUNNEH**

**Viper: Good for you**

**Azure: Bitch xD**

**Viper: UR NOT STUCK TO A CEILING!**

**Azure: ….**

**Rain: -calling from the other room- AH SHUT IT**

**Azure: Lol**


	42. Chapter 42

Ch.42

Rain was sitting on the stool in Tucker's library, reading her choice of a book, when Nina walked in. **Azure was there too and she looked up at Nina 'Hi' **'You come and play?' She asked. 'Sure' Rain said, getting off the stool. **Azure shook her head and went back to reading. **A few minutes later rain came back in after exercising. **Azure looked up 'Yo' '**Hey' **Azure went back to reading. **Rain picked up the book she was looking for and read it. She went over to the window and sat on the sill while reading the book. **Azure had fallen asleep while reading her book. **'So it is true then.' Rain muttered. 'Rain, where you at?' Ed called. 'Back here.' **Azure was still sleeping, using the book as a pillow. **Ed draped his jacket over her. He sighed and sat next to her. **Azure heard him sigh and woke. **'You didn't have to wake you know' **'Yea…well…you woke me up.' **'Sorry love' **'meh.' **Hughes showed up later to get them. **'Oh hai thar Hughes' **'Hey, Roy sent me to get you guys.' **Azure nodded and got up. **'Oh goody.' Rain said sarcastically, putting the book under her arm. They leave with Hughes and head back to Central. 'Glad your back because the two of you have a mission.' **'Eeeehhhh again?' **'You need to investigate the coalmines, rain, I believe you know the place.' 'Yep.' **'…Why do we have to go to a coal mine?' **'Well I was the owner but some other bastard took the land from me.' Rain unhooked her pocket watch and threw it at roy. 'Keep it safe for me.' Rain walked out of the room and waited for them outside of Central. **Azure walked out. **Rain stretched and headed for the train station and got onto the train. **Azure followed and got onto the train, sitting by the window. **Rain stretched out on the other seat and was dead asleep. **Azure just looked out the window. **The train got them where they needed to be and rain stepped off then looked around. 'Damn.' Was all she said. **'What?' **'This aint the coal mines I left years ago.' Rain ran to the inn and walked in. **Azure ran after her. **'Rain, your back.' 'Kyle, where's your father?' 'I'll go get him.' His dad comes out and rain talks to him for a bit. 'We have room for the night, let's go.' Rain told them. **Azure nodded. **They went to their rooms and rain spoke lowly. 'Ed, keep you pocket watch hidden until tonight. Lt. Yoki will be making a show.' Ed nods. **Azure sat on one of the beds. 'Whose Lt. Yoki?' **'Bastard who took my mines.' **'Oh.' **Later that night, as expected, Yoki made his show. He went on grumbling about the taxes and rain nodded at ed when one of the subordinates tried to attack Kyle. 'You have no business to be here.' Yoki shouted. 'Well the Lt was coming so I thought I drop by to say hi.' Ed said pulling out his watch. **Azure just remained quiet. **Rain watched as they walked out. **'So do we just wait and watch?' **'Yep.' Soon enough Ed was back with the deed and he sold it to Kyle's father when Yoki came in. 'You tricked me.' 'No Lt. Yoki that was me.' Rain said standing up. 'See taking my land wasn't the smartest idea yet but I was in central so what could I have done. So I got major here to clean it up and now they own the lands.' She turns to leave then turns back. 'I'll put in word for you with Gen. Mustang.' She leaves. **Azure turned and followed rain. **'How can we ever thank you?' 'Don't thank me. Just be glad I had someone here to help.' Rain turns and boards the train. **Azure boarded the train and sat by the window again. **Rain stretched out and fell right back to sleep. **Azure yawned and ended up falling asleep. **The train got to central and rain stood and stretched. **Azure stretched and got off the train. **'Let's go see Gen. Bastard.' **'Kay.' **They got to the office and rain kicked open the doors. **Azure walked in. **'So how was the mines?' 'The mess is taken care of.' Rain sat plopping down on the couch. 'Taken care of?' 'Ed sold the mines to Kyle's dad.' Ed grinned as he sat across from Roy. **Azure sat by Ed. '**Well I have…' 'If you say mission, im going to kill you.' **'And I'll kill you also.' '**No wait I take that back, I'll just stick you to the ceiling.' **Azure snickered '**Ok, you guys have time to rest.' **'Awesome.' **Rain fist pumped then ran out of HQ. **Azure rolled her eyes at her friend and left HQ, heading home. **Rain was in her room, leaning on the window. **Azure went to her room and laid on her bed, falling asleep. **Ed walked into the room and sat on the bed. **Sora followed him into the room and jumped into Ed's lap. **Rain laid on her bed and fell asleep. **Sora started running around on the bed. **Ed patted on the space between him and Azure. **Sora walked over to the spot and sat down, tilting her head to the side. **Ed laid down on the bed and fell asleep. **Sora curled into a ball and fell asleep. **

WHAT SHALL HAPPEN THE NEXT DAY?

Star: NOOOOTHING –shifty eyes-

Rain: That's what they all say

Azure: Meh

Rain: You know something, I skipped over Ed and mine's birthday

Jason: ZE AMBALANCE IZ AFTER MEH- running around screaming like rain's girly scream-

Azure: You technically skipped me too xD

Viper: Oh shit sorry, I will write Ed's and Rain's in the next chapter and add Azure's in

Azure: Awwwwweeeesssssooooommmmeee

Rain fist pumped


	43. Chapter 43

Ch.43

Rain woke and rolled over and fell to her floor yet again. **Jason was running around outside, screaming 'ZE AMABLANCE IZ AFTER MEH' The derpasaurus was running after him yelling 'GET IN MAH BELLEH FOOOL' **Rain got up and opened her window. 'SHUT THE HELL UP.' **Jason stops running and yells back 'AT LEAST I DON'T TRIP ON THE FLOOR HAVING HAPPYFUNTIME WITH ROY WHILE SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL.' **That made rain snap and she jumped from her window and slammed Jason into the ground and pounds into his face then throws him at the derpasaurus. **The derpasaurus flew away on a double rainbow and Jason could be heard yelling 'ITS SO INTENSE' **'Good grief.' Rain shook her head then jumped back to her window and closed it. **Azure was still sleeping. **Rain looked at her calander then frowned. Today was her 22nd birthday and ed's 17th birthday. Wait…oh no. Rain ran from her room and down the stairs and ran out the door and to HQ. **Azure woke up and yawned. **Ed was still asleep. **Azure looked at him then got out of bed, leaving the room. **Ed woke, stretched then got out of the bed. **Azure left the house and was walking around the city, looking for something. **A shout of curses could be heard. 'God dammit roy.' Rain ran from HQ and was running through the city, looking around. **Azure was still wandering through the city. **Rain was trying to ignore the fact that it was her 22nd birthday, something she was use to spending alone. **Azure gave up trying to find what she was looking for 'Dammit.' She started walking back home. **Rain had gotten home and locked herself in her room. **Azure opened the door to the house and went inside. **Ed was in the living room, reading a book. **Azure walked over to him and hugged him 'Happy birthday' **'Thanks love.' He kisses her. **Azure broke the kiss and scratched at the back of her neck 'I…um…couldn't find anything to get you…' **'As long as I have you, I don't care.' **Azure smiled up at him. **He then sighed. **'What's wrong?' **'Just remembered its rain birthday as well and shes goin to spend it alone again' **Azure sighed also. **Each year rain spent her birthdays locked in her room and in the dark so that when dawn came, she was fine. **Azure looked up at the stairs. **What was odd this time was rain had began singing. **Azure looked confused 'What the hell?' **The noise stopped and coughing was heard then a spew of curses. **Azure walked upstairs 'rain you okay?' **'I'm ok.' **'…Kay.' Azure went downstairs. **Upstairs rain was finishing off her fifth shot. Usually rain got drunk that way she couldn't remember what happens each year. **Azure sat on the floor and started playing with Sora. **Later that night, rain was sitting by her window, tears flowing down her face. _Another birthday gone alone. _**'HEY RAIN!' Azure shouted. '**Yeah?' She shouted back. **'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU FLIPPEN OLD PERSON.' **Rain didn't say anything. 'Think she's okay?' Ed asked. **'I don't know…' **'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDGET.' She shouted. **'Yeah she's fine.' **'SAME TO YOU.' Silence spread through the house. **Azure went to the kitchen to get something to drink. **Roy had come over and Ed told him rain was hiding in her room. **Azure came back into the living room and just waved at roy. **Roy waved back and disappeared upstairs to rain's room. **Azure sat down on the couch. **'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?' Rain shouted. **'…Sounds like he's going to die.' **'Probably.' **Azure started snickering. **Roy then appeared on the stairs, rain thrown over his shoulder, and she was cursing him. **'…Yeah, he's going to die.' **Roy threw her on the couch and told her to stay there while he made dinner. Rain growled but grabbed the book she had been reading and continued to read. **Sora climbed onto the couch and poked rain with her nose. **Rain looked up from her book. **Sora barked and jumped on rain. **Rain petted her and motioned for her to lay on stomach. **Sora climbed onto her stomach. **Rain placed her book down and began to play with the dog. **Sora tried biting her metal arm. **Rain settled it down for Sora to bite. **Sora began chewing on the arm. **She petted Sora with her flesh hand. **Sora wagged her tail. **Roy came with two bowels and he handed one to rain while he sat on the other end of the couch. **Sora let go of rain's arm and tried to get the food. **Rain fed sora bits of her dinner. They finished and rain went to lean against roy. 'Happy birthday.' He whispered. She kissed his neck and settled against him. **Sora jumped off the couch and started running around the house like a flippen spaz she is. **'Ok, so he lives.' Ed muttered. **'Damn he should have died.' Azure muttered under her breath. **'Why should my bastard die?' Rain asked. **'Cause you looked like you were gonna murder him earlier?' **'True, true.' Rain turned back to roy and in a flash, he was stuck to the ceiling again. **Azure started laughing. **'What the hell?' He shouted. 'Sorry love but that's what you get for interrupting my misery.' **'Can we throw stuff at him?' **'Sure why not.' **'AWESOME.' Azure found a water balloon and threw it at Roy. **Rain laughed when he got wet. **Azure just laughed evilly then found two more water balloons and threw one at rain and the other at Ed. **Rain ducked when she saw the one coming towards her. **Azure pointed at Rain 'THAT'S CHEATING YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO DUCK' **'HA IM JUST THAT GOOD.' **'FAWKING LOSER' Azure grabbed another waterballoonn and threw it at Rain again. **Rain ducked again. **Azure glared at her. **Rain laughed. **Azure growled at her then took another water balloon and threw it at Ed, hitting him in the face. **Ed picked one up and threw it at Azure. **Azure magically deflected it and it hit Ed. **Ed grabbed another and threw it at roy. **Azure laughed. **Rain had released roy from the ceiling and he picked one up and threw it at ed. **Azure picked up one and threw it at Roy. **Roy and Rain ducked. **'FLIPPEN LOSERS' **Rain threw a brick she made. **'Oh shit.' Azure dodged it. **Another one came flying her way. **And it hit Azure in her face. **'SCORE.' **'BITCH' '**YEAH I KNOW' **Azure growled. **Jason appeared in the room only to get hit in the head by rain's brick. **Jason faked whined 'WHHHHYYY ARRRREEE YOOOOUUUU SOOOOOOOO MEEEAAANNN TOOOO MEEE?' **Rain threw another brick. **Jason fell over and the derpasaurus came in and ate him. **'Aw man, I wanted to stick him to the roof.' **Azure shrugged 'Its not like he wont come back.' **'But who to stick to the ceiling now?' **'…Ed' **'Nah, I know midgets can stick to the ceiling.' **'Meh.' **In a flash, rain was stuck to ceiling. 'WHAT THE HELL?' **Azure bust out laughing. **'GOD DAMMIT ED!' **Azure was on the floor laughing. **Rain slammed her hands to the ceiling and she was released, falling onto the couch. 'Ow!' **'…Idiot.' **Another brick was thrown her way. 'IM NOT AN IDIOT' '**Yeah you are.' **Another brick was thrown at her. **Azure dodged it and hid behind Ed. **'Wuss.' She muttered. '**Idiot.' **Rain threw another brick. **Azure ran away from the brick. **'Wuss.' **'AM NOT' **'YEAH YOU ARE' **'LIES.' **Again, a brick is thrown. **Azure ran from it. **Roy and Ed were laughing their asses off. **'ITS NOT FUNNY.' Azure glared while laughing. '**Why are you laughing then love?' **'….Why not?' **Rain couldn't argue with that and she disappeared upstairs with roy. **Azure just rolled her eyes. **'Shall we head to bed ourselves?' Ed asked. **Azure nodded and went upstairs to the room. **Ed locked up the house then joined Azure. **Azure laid down and fell asleep. **Ed laid down with her and fell asleep as well.

END OF CHAPTER

Azure: DERP

Rain: That was fun

Azure: yesh it was

Rain: Sorry bout the brick thing

Azure: Meh its fine xD

Ed: feel better now?

Rain: yea

Azure: and Rain your flippen old

Rain: You better run before I throw another brick

Azure runs away

Viper: Cant you two play nice?

Star: Apparently not

Rain: I don't know how

Star: Yeah cause you're an idiot :P

Rain threw brick

Star –makes brick magically explode- :P

Rain mutters under her breath


	44. Chapter 44

Ch.44

Rain woke to find a warm body next to her and she curled towards it. **Azure was still sleeping and sora was downstairs barking at air. **'Sora, shut up.' Ed muttered loud. **Sora stopped barking for a moment then started up again. **Rain got up and went to grab the dog. **Sora stopped barking and stared at rain. **She picked Sora up and went back up the stairs. **Sora tried biting rain. **She ignored sora and placed her in one of the empty rooms and told her to be quiet then went back to her room. Rain climbed back into bed and went back to sleeping on Roy's chest. **Sora got out of the room she was in and went to Ed and Azure's room and scratched the door, whining. **Ed sighed as he got up and opened the door. **Sora darted in and jumped on the bed. **Ed closed the door, climbed back into bed, and fell asleep. **Sora curled up next to Ed. **When rain woke again, it was noon. **Azure was still sleeping. **She got up and went downstairs to clean up. Ed came down a little later and rain smiled at him. **Azure was still asleep and sora had followed ed downstairs. **'She asleep?' 'Yep, how bout roy?' 'Yea hes still asleep.' **Sora walked into the kitchen and came back holding her food bowl. She dropped it in front of rain and whined. **Rain gave her leftovers of last nights dinner. **Sora ate the food and began randomly barking again. Azure woke up and shouted 'SORA SHUT UP BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND BURN YOU.' **That shut her up and Ed went back to the room to calm her down. **Azure was awake, glaring at the wall. **Ed sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair. 'You okay love?' He asked softly. **'I don't feel good…' **He placed a hand on her forehead and she was burning up. **Azure turned over and grabbed Ed's metal arm and placed it on her forehead. 'Your arm is an icepack now.' **'As much as it should be, you need a doctor.' **'No I don't' Azure mumbled. '**Yes you do.' **'No' **Ed left no room for argument as he picked her up. **Azure growled and glared at Ed. **He ignored her as he got her to the center. 'What seems to be the problem?' The nurse asked. **'Nothing…' Azure mumbled. **'She's been burning up for a while.' The nurses took a sample of blood then left the room. **Azure just glared at the wall. **The nurse came back in. 'Congrats Ms. Hikari, your pregnant.' **Azure just stared at the nurse. **'Um okay, thank you Nurse.' **Azure was still just staring at the nurse like she was crazy. **'Oh shit.' Was all Ed said. The nurse left the room and ed was freaking out. **'…'** He helps her up and they head back to the house. **When they got back home, Azure went back up to her room. **Downstairs, Ed was telling rain and roy that Azure was pregnant. 'You don't think?' Rain asked. 'I think its is.' Rain growled. Ed went upstairs while rain ranted. **Azure looked up at Ed. **He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rain left the house in search of Emo. Ed broke the kiss and looked at her. **Azure just hugged Ed. **Ed hugged her back. **Azure let go of Ed and laid down. **He covered her and laid next to her. **Azure moved closer to him and fell asleep. **He kissed her cheek and fell asleep as well. Rain returned home with blood around her face, human flesh in her fingernails. **Sora looked at rain then backed away scare. **She went to the sink and washed her face off, cleaning away the blood. 'I hope he's dead.' She muttered. **Sora walked over to rain and looked up at her. **Rain ignored sora and went upstairs to her room to change. **Sora walked over to the couch and jumped on it, laying down. **Rain paused when she saw her best friends sleeping together then went into her room, stripped to her jeans then laid on the bed beside roy. 'Did you get him?' 'Yep but im still worried.' Later that night rain was sitting on the counter while roy cooked, ed and Azure in the other room. **Azure was petting Sora. **'Hey rain, did you kill him?' 'I got him but Father is finishing him off.' **'Awesome.' **'It's ready.' Roy called, handing rain her bowl. **'Im not hungry.' **Rain just stared, the spoon hanging out of her mouth. **'…What?' **'How the hell are you not hungry?' **Azure just shrugged 'I'm just not.' '**So if the kid does get born, where the hell will it stay? We ain't got another room 'sides the attic.' **'I don't know.' **Rain frowned for a moment. **Azure just glanced at rain. **The frown stayed in place while she was in thought. 'Rain, what are you thinking?' Ed asked. **Azure looked over at rain. **She had waved off Ed's question and was still in thought. **'….' **Ed got up and poked her. **Sora went over to rain and bit on her nonmetal leg. '**Dammit sora, what the hell?' **Sora just looked up at her wagging her tail. **'Damn pup.' **Sora then started chewing on her metal leg. **Rain just shook her head. **Sora let go of her leg then attacked Ed's metal leg. **He just looked at her. **Sora looked up at him, barked, then started running in figure 8's around his legs. **'Demon dog.' Roy muttered. **Sora heard that and turned to look at him. **Both rain and roy rolled their eyes. **'How the hell is sora a demon dog? She's so flippen adorable.' Azure asked. **'Ignore him.' Roy glared at her while she grinned. **Azure just laughed and sora went back over to her. **Rain picked sora up and placed her on the counter. **Sora started sniffing everything that was on the counter. **Rain petted her head. 'What's on your mind?' Ed asked. **Sora started walking along the counter, trying to find a spot to jump from. **'What do you mean?' Rain asked. **Azure rolled her eyes 'You were thinking of something before Sora distracted you.' **'Oh sorry, I was having a conversation with Father.' **'Oh…about what?' **'He just wanted me to let ya'll know Emo boy has been taken care of and we were talking bout the baby.' **'Oh.' **'So here's what will happen, when the kid is born and at little bit older, they will have my room as I am moving in with roy.' **'…Okay' **Rain was silent again. 'And she's gone silent.' Ed deadpanned. **'Cause she's an idiot.' Azure coughed. **'She didn't hear you' Roy said. **'Good I didn't want to get hit in the face with a brick again.' **Rain threw the dishtowel at her. **Azure threw it right back. **Rain ducked and it hit sora. **Sora freaked and fell off the counter. **'Um….shit….' **Sora got back up and started running around. Azure looked at her dog and shook her head. **'Like I said, demon dog.' **'She's not a demon dog.' **'Is too.' **'Is not.' **'Too.' **'LIAR.' **'AM NOT.' **'ARE TOO.' '**NOT' **'TOO' '**NOT' **'TOO' '**NOT' **Azure growled 'Whatever' **Rain threw the dishtowel again. **Azure caught it and instead of throwing it back just threw it at Ed. **He caught the towel. **'…That was suppose to hit you in the face.' **'No.' **'Whhhyy nooooooot?' **'You already hit me before' **'….' **Ed grinned. **Azure stuck her tongue out at him. **He bit her tongue. **Azure lightly punched him. '**What?' **'Nothing.' Azure grinned. **Ed stared at his fiancé. **'Whhaaatttt?' **'Nothing.' He said. **'…' **Ed just grinned. **Azure just rolled her eyes at him. **Rain was snickering. **'…What the hell are you laughing at?' **'Not a thing.' **'….Liar.' **Rain rolls her eyes. **Azure grinned. **Roy had rolled his eyes at them. 'What?' Ed asked innocently. 'You are not innocent.' Rain said. **Azure started laughing. **Ed stuck his tongue out at her. 'No.' **Azure just looked at rain like she was an idiot. **'Whaaaaaat?' **'Nothing.' **Rain grins. **Azure just rolled her eyes. **Rain yawned and stretched. **Azure yawned 'Dammit you made me yawn bitch.' **'Meh!' **'Bleg' **Rain hopped off the counter. 'Night all' **'Night.' **Rain walked up the stairs to her room. **Azure yawned again. **Ed got up and help Azure up and they went up to their room. **When she got to the room, Azure laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. **Ed stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed and fell asleep, holding his girl. Rain was in her room and she laid on her bed as roy got in next to her. **Sora had gone upstairs and curled into a ball outside of ed and azure's room.**

**WILL EMO BOY RETURN?**

**Azure: HE BETTER NOT**

**Star: He is xD**

**Rain: WHO SAYS?**

**Star: says me and my friend who created him lol**

**Viper: But im writing it**

**Star: FFFT**

**Rain: Ha**

**Star: Stfu Rain**

**Rain: NEVER!**

**Star: -kicks rain in the head-**

**Roy snaps his fingers and sends a firewall at her**

**Star: -magically makes firewall disappear- U FAIL**

**Rain tackles her to the ground**

**Star: -magically disappears- BWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rain follows**

**Star: U CANT SEE ME –is running away-**

**Rain trips her**

**Star: -falls- ….bitch**

**Rain: love u too**

**Star: No**

**Rain: Yea your right**

**Star: xD**

**Jason: CAN I APPEAR NOW?**

**Rain: -makes his insides explode-**

**Azure: No….or that can work to**

**Rain: xD**


	45. Chapter 45

Ch.45

Rain sat in her office, working on some paperwork, and thinking about the other day. Ed, she noted, was down the hall in his own office with Azure, doing some research. **Azure was laying on Ed's office couch, staring at the ceiling. **Rain put her pen down then stared at her ceiling. **Azure closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. **Ed sat next to her on the couch. **Azure opened one and looked at him. **He didn't say anything but ran his fingers through her hair. **Azure just closed her eyes. **A gunshot was heard. **Azure shot up 'What the hell?' **Rain poked her head out of her office and turned to Roy's. **Azure got off the couch and looked outside the office. **All rain heard was 'God dammit Riza' before she went back inside. **Azure went back to lying on the couch. **'What was that about?' Ed asked. **'Dunno, I think it was Riza.' **'Wonder what the bastard did this time?' **Azure just shrugged. **Ed chuckles. 'Rain, go get Azure and Ed.' Riza called out. 'Kay.' **Azure looked up when Rain entered the office. **'Hey, Riza wants us.' **'What for?' Azure asked as she got up. **'I have no idea.' They walked to Roy's office and rain kicked it open. **Azure walked into the office. **Rain closed the door and stood by them. **'Sooo…what do you want Riza?' **She points to roy, who was hiding behind his couch. **Azure started snickering. 'What is he doing there?' **'I believe it had to do with the gun shot.' Rain said. **'Most likely.' **'Since the General is hiding, I will tell you. You three have to go to Briggs, which is in the North.' Rain's face fell. **Azure sighed 'And we have to go there because…?' **'There was no explanation.' **Azure deadpanned glared. **Rain looked over at roy, her eyes pleading with him not to go. He shook his head and rain's face fell again. **Azure sighed again 'When do we leave?' **'Tomorrow morning.' Rain left the office and went back to hers but she sat on the outside. **Azure left the office. **Rain was hugging her knees. **Azure walked to her friend 'You okay?' **Rain shook her head. **Azure sat beside her friend 'What's up?' **She pointed to the file on her desk and Ed went to retrieve it. **Azure looked at him 'What is it?' **'That's the file that holds my younger sister's death. There is a reason why I don't want to go to Briggs.' **'Oh…' Azure hugged her friend. 'Sorry.' **Rain hugged her back then got up and left HQ. 'Damn, it's bad.' Ed said, going through the file. **'…What's it say?' **'9 year old Emily May was found dead this morning. Cause of her death was unknown. Older sibling 14 year old Rain Mustang was prime suspect in the case but charges were dropped due to unknown reasons.' **Azure just stared 'Holy Shit…' **'Yeah.' 'There are reasons why the charges were dropped.' Roy said. **Azure turned to him 'Why were they?' **'I had them dropped because she did not kill her sister plus someone else had killed her.' 'And you had the charges dropped as unknown?' Ed asked. 'Correct.' **'Who actually killed her sister?' **'Olivia Armstrong.' **Azure went silent. **'They never knew?' 'Nope, she tried to put the blame on rain but rain knew the truth and phoned me' **'…Is that why she made me kill her?' Azure asked quietly. **Roy shook his head. 'Then why?' Ed asked. Roy sighed. 'Her rage always gets the best of her.' **'Oh.' **'Which reminds me, where did she go?' **Azure shrugged 'She left.' **Roy frowned and left HQ. 'Well…shit.' Ed muttered. **Azure looked at him 'What?' **He shrugs. **Azure stared at him. '**Whaaaaaat?' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Nothing.' **He grins. 'We better head home.' **Azure nodded. **They leave HQ and get back to the house only to hear rain yelling at Roy. **Azure stopped outside the house 'What the hell?' **'WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO? YOU KNOW WHAT THEY THINK OF ME…I DON'T CARE….YOU CANT MAKE ME GO….' **'…Something tells me we shouldn't go in there right now.' **A clap was heard and a yelp of pain was heard as well. 'YOU ARE A BASTARD!' Ed jumped out of the way when a spike chain came at him. **'What the…' **'We better check it out.' **'…Yeah…' Azure walked inside. **Inside, roy was pinned to the wall by spike chains and rain held the end to them. 'Rain, what the hell?' Ed called. **Azure stayed quiet. **A spike chain shot out and Ed jumped out of the way again. **'Rain!' **A spike chain shot out again, this time pinning Ed to the other wall. 'Don't interfere.' **'Rain…what the hell are you doing?' **Rain ignored her and turned her attention back to roy and she threw another spike chain at him. The chain missed and rain yanked it back. **Azure grabbed the spike chain before she could release it again. **The chain dissolved and rain threw the other and it hit roy. **Jason appeared out of nowhere with a shotgun pointed at rain screaming 'CALM THE FUCK DOWN' in a southern accent. **A chain had pinned him to the wall next to Ed. She threw the spike at him and it landed in his stomach. **Jason rips it out of his stomach then eats going 'PH3R MAH SPARKLEZ!' **Ed and Roy both just stare. **Jason waves and just does a retarded derp smile. **Rain threw another chain and it wraps around Jason's throat and she pulls on it. **Jason's body exploded into double rainbows. **The boys just stared. **Azure stepped closer to rain 'Rain.' **She held out a chain in warning. 'Don't come any closer.' **Azure took a step closer. **Rain stepped back and slammed her hands on the wall and created a line of spike chains. **'Oh…shiiiittt' Azure mumbled but still stepped forward. '**Stop.' Rain said. **'Rain…why are you doing this?' **'I don't have to explain myself to you.' **Azure growled. **In a flash, Azure was pinned next to Ed and rain glared at them. **Azure struggled against the chains, cutting herself. **'Don't love.' Ed said. **Azure ignored him. **'Don't harm the child.' He hissed. **Azure stopped. **Rain tighten the chain that held Ed. **Jason comes out of nowhere and asked 'Aren't you mad at roy and why do you have Ed and Azure pinned to the wall, they're trying to help you.' **In a flash, Jason was pinned to the ceiling. **Jason magically climbs to the ventilation system and ran away. **Ed stared after him. 'What the hell?' Roy muttered. **'Its my brother, don't question it.' **'I don't think I will.' **Azure looked at Rain 'My brother does have a point though.' **Rain snapped her fingers and the chains were now on fire. 'I warned you about interfering, now you have to pay.' **Azure tried putting the fire out the best she could with the chains around her. **In a flash, the chains were no longer on fire and rain hit Ed with another spike chain. **Azure growled, shifted into her chimera form and broke the chains. **Rain shifted in her wolf form and howled, sounding like she was in pain. **Azure walked over to her snarling and pinned her down. **Rain changed back into her human form and slammed her hands on the ground and fell into the hole. The hole was fix and rain was nowhere to be seen. **Azure shifted back into her human form. **The chains were gone and the boys dropped to the ground. **Azure ran over to Ed. **Roy got up and also walked over to ed, holding his arm. **'Ed..?' **'I'm fine just run and get some towels so we can stop our bleeding.' **Azure left to get some towels and came back a few minutes later with them. **Ed took one and tossed it to roy, who wrapped it around his arm then sank to the floor. 'Like I said, her rage tends to get the best of her.' **Azure sighed 'I see what you mean' **Roy took off his shirt and grimaced at the blood wounds he had. 'Well Riza is going to kill me.' He said. **'What for?' **'Getting injured outside of work.' **'Oh.' **Ed threw off his shirt yet he had less holes than roy. **Azure looked at him '…You sure your okay?' **Before Ed could answer, a spike chain came up but Ed had pushed Azure out of the way then jumped out of the way himself. **'What the…?' **Another spike chain came up only it wrapped itself around roy. Roy broke the chain and another came up but he lit that one fire. **'Rain! What the hell?' **'Enjoying the pain chibi-san?' Envy asked, standing in the doorway with Rain. **Azure looked at Envy 'What the hell did you do to her?' **'Well when she asked for them, she becomes like us, oh wait more like Pride Ed.' **Azure growled. **'Heh, lets go Envy, there no fun anymore.' Rain said, smirking. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and attacked Rain and Envy. **Rain snapped her fingers and firewall came up and Envy had disappeared and Rain smirked. 'If you want us, come and find us.' **Azure snarled. **Rain took a step back then disappeared with Envy. **Azure tried to follow. **Another firewall came up. 'Love, don't.' Ed called. **Azure growled but stopped. **'Shit.' He hissed. Roy had moved the towel to see more blood. **Azure shifted back into her human form and went back to the two. **'Go get more towels.' Roy said. **Azure nodded and left to get more. **'Damn, she got you good.' **Azure came back with the towels and handed them to Roy. **He took them and pressed them to gaping hole and had Azure hold them there while he took the other towels and made a bandage. **Azure stayed silent as she held them down. **Roy removed the towels then wrapped the towels around the wound and tied it down then took the remaining towels and tucked them into the bandage.

WILL ED BE OKAY AND WILL THEY FIND RAIN?

Azure: D: I don't know

Viper: Edo-kun will be fine as for find rain…..

Azure: T^T

Viper: This wasn't suppose to happen this way, the whole rain leaving with Envy

Star: …What?

Viper: Rain was suppose to go back to normal but I changed it up

Star: …..plot twist FOR TEH WIN

Viper: BTW, Ed's bastard father will make an appearance as Rain, Envy, and Pride Ed are in Lore

Azure: …oh goody…wait NOW I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE –takes off running-

Viper: They aren't there

Azure: …But you just said they were

Viper holds up note

Azure: ….

Rain's voice as it reads: BWHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME

Azure: -glares then starts randomly ranting-

Ed: What is ranting about?

Star: She's pissed :D

Ed: What for?

Star: That you wouldn't let her go after those 2 xD

Ed: Well she is pregnant

Azure: mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeehhhhh

Viper: He is right you know

Azure just glares

Ed: Calm down love

Azure: MEH

Jason: HI ALL

Azure: GO AWAY

Ed: Didn't you explode?

Azure: …He did

Star: The real Jason told me to put that he exploded

Viper: WELL BYE ALL GOT TO POST THIS BEFORE IT GETS LONGER

Azure: xD


	46. Chapter 46

Ch.46

'Well rain has been spotted.' Roy told Ed and Azure the next day in his office. **'Where?' **'She's between here and Lore but you two can't worry about that. You still have go to Briggs.' **Azure growled 'What for?' **'We have to tell them what happened to Olivia, just say it was acciendital, they can never know the truth.' **Azure glared at him '…Fine.' **'Oh and Fullmetal, he has been spotted in Lore.' Ed tensed slightly then left the room. **Azure followed him. **Meanwhile in Lore, Rain was spinning a knife while she sat on the church. 'Why are we here again?' She asked Envy. He shrugged 'Lust said something about Chibi's father being here.' Rain laughed. 'Wait till he sees his "son".' Back at Central, Ed sat in his office, trying to decide whether he should follow General's Bastard's orders or go to Lore. **Azure was lying on the couch in the office. **'Come on.' He said, getting up. **'Where are we going?' Azure got up. **'To Briggs.' **'Kay.' **Back at Lore, Rain was enjoying tormenting Jason. **'Whhhyy are you soo meaannnn? Jason Whined. **'Im a Homculus, dumbass' **'D:' **Rain tossed him off the church. **'I beellliiveeee I caann flllyyyyy~' **'What the hell is wrong with him?' Envy asked. 'He's a flippen retard.' **'SO ARE YOU' Jason yelled out of nowhere. **Rain transmuted a big rock and dropped it on him. **Jason exploded into rainbows. **'What the hell?' Envy asked. 'Don't question it.' Rain deadpanned. Back at Central, Ed and Azure boarded the train. 'Don't die Fullmetal, I rather avoid that paperwork.' Roy said. 'Yeah, yeah.' He said. **Azure just sat down by the window and leaned her head on it. **Ed sat next to her and took her hand in his. **Azure laced their fingers together and looked out the window. **The train gets to Briggs and they get off the train and BURRRRRRRRRRR! **Azure shivered 'Holy shit its cold.' **Ed shrugged off his coat and gave it to her then headed to an automail shop. **Azure put on the coat and followed him. **Inside, Ed was going to have his automail stronger for the winter. **Azure sat down and waited. **'Well we need your mechanic.' The guy said. 'She's no longer alive, she died.' 'Ok then, come back here.' Ed went to the back and the only thing heard in the house is Ed grunting. **Azure just waited patiently. **When he was finished, Ed tested out his new automail. He paid the man then left with Azure. **'So, where do we have to go in this place?' **'There.' Ed pointed to the castle place. **'Oh.' **They walked to the place and where stopped by some soldiers but Ed pulled out his pocket watch. Back at Lore, Bastard man showed up and Envy grinned. 'Look whose here.' He said and Rain snickered. 'Time to show him what happened to Chibi-san.' Back at Briggs, Ed and Azure were met with Miles, Olivia's right hand man. **Azure stayed silent. '**What happened to General Armstrong?' Miles asked. 'She died.' Ed said bluntly. 'How?' 'Jason, her brother, did it.' Ed said, pointing to Azure. **Azure just nodded. '**Where is he now?' 'Dead' **Azure remained silent. **Over at Lore, What's his face had walked to the church and rain threw a spike chain at him and missed. 'Aw, look, it's what's his face.' Rain said. **'OMAHGAWD ITS HIM WITH THE FACE' Jason, appearing out of nowhere, said. **Rain hit him with a spike chain. **And Jason dies. **'Anyways.' She says. 'What happened to you Rain?' He asked. 'Nothing happened, im just having fun.' **'Or being a retard.' Only Jason's voice could be heard. **'STFU.' **'NEVER' **'Well, let's see what happened to Chibi-san.' Envy said. 'You didn't hurt my son did you?' 'Well let's just see.' Rain said, beckoning for Pride to come forth. Pride Ed stepped forward and Rain smirked at the man. **Jason's voice came again 'HOLY SHIT WANNABE ED' **'Shut up.' **'Nu :3' **'Is that?' 'Your son, no. This is Pride Ed, he is your son but Edward is still alive, just taking care of his wife.' 'When did he marry?' 'He didn't.' Jason appeared out of nowhere. **'' **Rain went to attack him while Pride attacked Papa HOHO. (AN: LOL) **Jason just exploded before Rain could touch him. **Rain shrugged and helped Pride in fighting Papa HOHO. Back at Briggs, Ed and Azure were leaving to head back to Central. 'We're not back to Central.' Ed said when they boarded the train. '**…Lore?' Azure sat by the window. **'Yep, I want to find Rain.' **Azure nodded. **The train left the station. **Azure looked out the window. **The train got them to Lore and they got off. **Azure looked around. **'Hold still dammit.' Envy shouted. **Azure heard the shout and started running toward it. **Once there, rain and Envy were fighting Papa HOHO. Pride spotted them and smirked. **Azure just glared at him. **'Hello Chibi-san.' Envy said. 'What the hell?' He asked. 'Having fun.' Rain said, throwing the bastard on top of the church, now surrounded by spike chains. **Azure stared up at Rain. **She had moved the sun god, Leto, statue and was now sitting on it. She also had a hold on the spike chains. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and walked toward Rain. **Rain threw the chain at Ed and pulled hard so he was now on top of the statue. **Azure growled. **Jason again appears. **And explodes randomly. **Envy just stares. **Azure tried to attack Rain. **'Uh-uh, you don't want me to hurt Chibi-san, do you?' **Azure froze and snarled. **Rain just smirked. **Azure stared at Rain for moment then bowed her head, as if giving up. **Rain frowned then shoved Ed to the ground. 'Shame the bastard didn't come cause I would have had fun with you three.' **Azure just looked up again then attacked her. **Rain placed her hands in her pockets and jumped backwards. **Azure snarled and leaped after her. **Rain jumped farther in the church then took out her hands. **Azure just charged in blindly at her. **Rain smirked and snapped her fingers then disappeared. The whole church had gunpowder and the spark from rain's flame made it light and the church blew. **Azure, being caught in the middle of the church, covered herself with her wing, trying to protect herself. **Suddenly a figure had pushed Azure out of the church and it exploded. **Azure had shifted back into a human. **'Aw, that's no fun.' Rain whined. The figure looked at her and rain pouted. **Azure looked up at the person 'What the hell?' **The figure moved to attack rain but she moved out of the way. 'Your no fun Scar.' **Azure shook her head and got up, looking around for Ed. **Ed was sitting next to a rock. **Azure ran over to him. **Envy and Pride were still fighting Papa HOHO, and rain was fighting off Scar. **'..You okay Ed?' **'I'm fine.' **Azure just nodded then looked back at the fighting. **Rain was getting pissed as hell and she had both Scar and Papa HOHO wrapped in spike chains. 'THIS IS THE END.' She shouted and lit the chains on fire. **Azure looked at Rain, scared 'What the hell is wrong with her?' **'Its her rage.' In a flash both chains were gone and a figure stood across from Rain. **Azure said nothing and watched. '**Who the hell are you?' 'I'm you.' The figure said. **Azure just stared 'What the flip is going on?' **'What do you mean your me?' 'Just as I said.' The hood fell and sure enough, the figure looked like rain.

WHO THE HELL IS THE FIGURE?

Azure: UR MOTHER….kidding…I dunno

Viper: Plot twist FTW

Azure: UR CONFUSING MAH HEAD WITH THEM

Star: most likely why she put them .

Rain: The hell?

Azure: stares at Rain then just backs away

Rain: I leave the room for a chapter and already I'm killing people WTF?

Azure:…wait what?

Viper: Our last argument, rain went to another room while I was on the ceiling

Azure: ….

Rain: Why me?

Star: Cause you're an rtard?

Rain: No that's Jason

Star: Yeah your right

Rain grins


	47. Chapter 47

Ch.47

Rain stared at the figure, who claimed that she was also rain. **Azure was just quiet staring at the scene. **The rain smirked and rain fell to her knees, holding her now bleeding arm. 'What would your brothers say?' It asked. **Azure was still silent. **Rain didn't say anything nor did she noticed that Scar, Papa HOHO, Envy, and Pride had vanished. **Azure slowly approached Rain. **Rain looked down, head hung in shame, tears flowing down her face. **Azure walked over and stood in front of her '..Rain…?' **She flinched. **Azure hugged her friend. **She pushed Azure away, got up, and ran. **Azure watched her friend leave and sighed. **Ed hugged her and rain had boarded the train. **Azure hugged back. **He leads her to the train station and they board the train but didn't see rain. 'Better report to Mustang what happened.' Ed muttered. **Azure nodded. **Outside the train, rain was sitting on the roof, hugging her knees. **Azure leaned her head on the window. **When the train got to central, rain jumped from the roof and ran to Mustang's home and hid in his room. Ed led them to Central and he kicked open Mustang's door. **Azure entered the room. **'Well?' Mustang asked. **Azure didn't answer the question and looked at the floor. **'They believe that Jason killed Olivia and he is now dead.' 'And rain?' 'I guess she's back to normal, we haven't seen her since she ran from Azure.' **Azure stayed silent. **Ed gave a report of what happened then Roy dismissed them. **Azure left the room. **Ed followed her out and they head back to the house. Roy leaves the office and goes to his house and into his room and he sees rain laying on the bed, crying while she was still asleep. **When Azure got home, she just went to her room and laid down.** Ed was busy feeding Sora. **Sora wagged her tail as she ate her food. **Ed petted her head then went upstairs. **Azure had fallen asleep. **Ed got into bed, held her, and fell asleep as well. Back at Mustang's house, Roy had placed rain in his lap, and was holding while she slept. **Azure woke up randomly and was staring at the wall. **Ed was fast asleep. **Azure sighed and got out of bed, trying not wake Ed up, and went downstairs. **Ed turned in the bed, but he didn't wake. **Azure went back upstairs after a few minutes and got back in bed. **At the other house, rain was talking in her sleep. 'Sorry….didn't mean to hurt you….don't hate me…please.' 'I don't hate you.' Roy muttered. **Azure went back to sleep. **The next morning, rain woke to find herself in roy's lap, and he was asleep. **Azure was still sleeping. **Rain got out of the bed and made her way downstairs and left the house, walking back to hers. She got back to the house and walked in. **Azure heard the front door open and woke up, sitting up in bed. **Rain walked to her room and locked the door. **Azure just laid back down. **She laid on her bed and was crying softly. _How do I tell them im sorry. _**Sora walked upstairs and scratched at rain's door. **Rain ignored the scratching. **Sora started whining loudly. **'Sora, shut up.' Ed said. **Sora just barked once at him. **'Go downstairs.' **Sora just barked again. **'Shut up.' Rain mumbled. **Sora just laid down in front of rain's door. **Rain was silent. Ed woke when he heard rain's voice. **Azure had fallen back into a deep sleep. **Ed shrugged and went back to sleep. **Jason came out of nowhere and punched Ed in the face. **'What the hell?' **'HAI THAR' **'Jason, get the hell out of our room for I cut you open.' **'Like to see you try Shorty McShort Short' Jason said while backing away slowly. **Ed changed his hand into the blade and went to attack Jason. **Jason held his hand to Ed's head 'YOU CANT REACH MEH SHORTY.' **Ed cut the hand and Jason let go and Ed cut his stomach. **Jason explodes into rainbows then comes back saying 'I think you went a little to far shorty' **The door opened and rain stuck her head out. 'STFU or you both get a spike chain.' **Jason turns around 'Well…someone PMSing.' **Rain punches him in the face. **Jason goes to a corner and starts crying 'Why does this keep happening to me. I didn't do anything wrong.' Azure woke up with a very non-amused face, glaring at everyone. **Rain hid back in her room and locked the door again. **'Ed…what the fuck is going on?' **He points to Jason crying in the corner. **'Jason, what are you doing?' 'ED HURTEDED MEH' **The opened again 'You shouldn't have woken Ed up by punching him.' **'But he stole mah cookies.' Jason whined. **'Stop whining and scram before I kill you.' **'Not until Ed confess to stealing the cookies' Jason said in a very serious voice. **Rain transmuted a brick and threw it at him. **Jason dodges and hides behind Ed 'HIDE MEH SHAWTY' '..Ed…kill him.' Azure said while falling back to sleep. **Ed threw Jason in front him, only for him to get hit in the face with a brick. **Jason just says with a straight face 'Ow' **'Strike.' **Azure shot back up, and growled 'All of you get out.' **Rain hid back in her room and locked the door with alchemy. **Jason backs away 'So many pmsing people' He then flies away out the window on a double rainbow yelling it so intense 'Dammit.' Azure yells after 'IM CASTRATING YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU.' **Rain opens her door and pulls Sora into the room. **Sora flips out. '**I thought you wanted in?' She asked the dog. **Sora barked. **Outside the house, ed was hiding on the roof when roy showed up. **Azure had fallen asleep. **'Up here roy.' Rain called from the open window. Roy climbed up the tree and went into rain's room. **Jason appears randomly in the window and says 'OMAHGAWD HAPPYFUNTIME' then runs away like hell. **'YEAH YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, IM GOING TO BURN YOU.' **'RAIN SHUT THE FUCK UP' Azure yelled. '**Let's go.' She jumps out the window, roy behind her, and they hide on the roof with Ed. 'Let's head to my house.' Roy said. They jump off the roof and run to Roy's house and hide. **Azure was sleeping again. **'She's scarier than Riza.' Rain muttered. 'Agreed.' Ed said. 'She's your fiancé.' Roy said. **Azure had woken up and was looking around the house '…Where did they all go?' **Sora was still in rain's room. **Azure got Sora out of the room and took her downstairs. **The others are still Roy's house. Rain returned to the house through her window. **Sora heard her and started barking. **'Crap.' She muttered. **'OH HAAAAIIII THARRR RAIN.' **'Hi.' '**Where did everyone go?' **'We ran away.' **'…Why?' **'You were pissed.' **'…Sorry.' **'And we came to the conclusion that your scarier than Riza.' **Azure just grinned like an idiot. **'Personally I blame your brother.' **'Meh.' **'What I want to know is why he started everything?' **'He's an idiot, that's why.' **'Well the next time he tells me HAPPYFUNTIME when roy is just in my room, im going to burn him.' ** Azure laughed 'Well, im castrating him the next time I see him :3' **'You castrate him and I'll burn him.' **'YESH' **Rain laughed. The boys had returned to the house, Roy hiding in rain's room and ed in the attic. **Sora stood outside the attic, barking. **Rain disappeared inside her room. **Azure walked to the attic '….Ed?' **'Your not going to kill us right?' **'No.' **He came out of the attic. **Azure hugged him. **He hugged her back. In rain's room, she was sitting on her windowsill while roy laid on the bed, both missing their shirts. **Jason came out of nowhere again yelling 'HAPPYFUNTIME' then disappeared. **Rain shook her head. Back in Azure's room, Ed was also sitting on the window, he also didn't have his shirt on. **Azure was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. **Jason was on the road being chased by some dude. **'HES GONNA RAPE ME.' Jason was screaming. Azure glared in the direction of his voice. **Ed was laughing. **'…Why are you laughing?' Azure was slightly laughing as she asked. **'Because this is funny as hell.' **Azure just laughed. **Back in rain's room, she was laying on her bed while roy was giving her a massage. **Azure randomly yelled at them 'HAPPY FUN TIME.' **'Whatever.' Rain yelled back. **Azure just laughed. **'Hey, the guy caught Jason.' Ed said. **'..Really?' **'Yep, he's dragging him off.' **Azure just shrugged 'Knowing him, he'll probably explode into rainbows or something and then appear out of nowhere again.' **'…He just exploded.' '**…Told ya.' **A loud thud was heard and rain's door was opened as roy threw Jason out. **Jason cried 'BUT I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL.' **'YOU'RE MY SUBORDIANTE, I LOVE ROY.' **Jason randomly went up and punched Ed in the face. **Roy turned him around and punched him in the face. **'OGAWD MAH FACE.' Jason runs away. **Rain kisses him and they disappear back into rain's room. **Azure rolled her eyes.**

**WELL….THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Azure: Lol**

**Rain: I swear we need to give him to Lust to kill**

**Azure: who Jason?**

**Rain: -sarcastically- no Ling**

**Azure: Kaaaay**

**Jason: Why me –whining-**

**Azure: Cause you're a buttmunch**

**Jason: I munch on butts?**

**Azure: yea…like Armstrong's butt**

**Jason: -holds a gun to Azure's head-**

**Rain kicks away the gun**

**Jason: -_- -punches Azure in the face-**

**Rain tackles him down**

**Jason: -explodes and covers rain in sparkles-**

**Rain blinks then runs off to shower**

**Azure: ….kay I don't know what happened**

**Viper: It's best you don't**

**Star: -laughing her ass off right now-**

**Rain returns from taking a shower and is toweling her hair**

**Azure: Freakazoid**

**Rain: No that would be your brother**

**Jason: AHDUR**

**Rain: WILL U JUST DIE?**

**Jason: NU :3**

**Rain: My dad can not be bringing you back**

**Jason: buuuuutttt hhhheeee loooooveeess meeeeee**

**Truth: coughcough**

**Jason: D:**

**Truth: Sorry love my daughter more**

**Rain: yay**

**Azure: O_o**

**Rain: What?**

**Azure:…nothing **

**Rain: :3**

**Azure: Freak**

**Rain: Nu that's Jason**

**Azure: …Ed is a freakaziodaurus on steroids cause he so small**

**Ed: ….**

**Azure: :3**

**Ed runs away**

**Azure: D:**

**Rain: U SHOULD GO AFTER HIM**

**Azure runs after him**

**AND THAT IS THE END**

**Azure: OMG NO WAI**


	48. Chapter 48

Ch.48

Rain was in her office, watching Jason get chased by not only by Armstrong but Ling as well. **Jason screams while running away 'MAH SPARKLEZ DAMMIT' Azure growled and yelled 'STFU.' **Rain laughed when two arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into a warm chest. **'HEY RAIN STOP GETTING IT ON WITH OTHER PEOPLE AROUND' **'IM NOT' **'YEAH YOU ARE' **'IM JUST LEANING ON HIS CHEST' **'ALSO KNOW AS GETTING IT ON' **'ITS NOT LIKE YOU AND ED DON'T.' **'…DUNNO WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT.' **'WHATEVER' **Azure stuck her tongue out. **Rain didn't answer as she was busy making out with Roy. **Jason runs by '~' **Rain flicks him off. **Jason grins 'You know you want to' and runs off. **Rain runs after him. **Azure trips Rain. **Rain loses her footing but continues running after him. **Jason dives into the ventalaztion system, explodes, and rainbows comes out of every vent in the build and Jason could be heard saying 'SUCK MAH RAINBOWS' **Luckily rain hid under her wall. 'Jason, your going to die.' Havoc said. **Jason's voice from the vents 'You cant kill me.' **'I KNOW WHO CAN!' Rain shouted. **'…Who?' **'Not telling.' **Azure rolls her eyes 'BOTH OF YOU ARE STUPID.' **Rain went back to roy's office and sat on his lap. He, of course, began kissing her neck. **Emo ran by 'HAPPEH FUN TIMEH' Then skips down the hall only to be dropped kicked in the balls by Jason, who was yelling 'YOU SHALL BE TEH TEST SUBJECT OF MAH ABUSE TODAY' **'JASON GO AWAY.' Rain shouted. **Jason looked confused 'IM HURTING THE ONE WHO RAPPED MY SISTER. Why do I have to go away?' **'Take Emo and go away' **Emo darted off 'NO I WILL FIND AZURE AGAIN.' **Unfortunately for him, he ran into Armstrong. **Emo looked up at him '…Oh Hai' **He was knocked out by the brick rain threw. 'STRIKE!' Rain drags the body away. **Azure walked over '…The hell is going on?' **'Just getting rid of Emo.' '**Ah Okay.' **Rain went to the front and threw the body down the steps. **Emo magically disappears then reappears by Ed doing the chicken dance. **Rain throws a brick at him. **Emo just disappears. '**DIE!' **Azure just stared blankly. **'Roy.' She whined he placed her on his lap. **Azure just rolled her eyes and walked back to Ed's office. **'Hiya.' He said grabbing her by the waist. '**Hi.' **He kissed her and rain ran by 'HAPPYFUNTIME' then ran off. **Azure growled 'YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK RAIN' **'Ha!' She laughs. **Jason appears out of nowhere again and points at Ed 'YOU! HANDS OFF MAH SISTER!' **'TOO LATE, SHE'S ENGAGED TO HIM' Rain shouts. **Azure just laughs. **'This was a bad day to come in.' Hughes said, shaking his head. **'HAI THAR HUGHES.' **Rain laughed as she listened to him rant about his daughter. Rain yawned and went into the break room thingy and poured herself a cup of coffee. **Azure followed and went 'I want coffee' **'Since when did you drink coffee?' **'Since never…' **'You sure you want some?' **'Yes' **Rain pours her a cup, passes it to her, then pours whiskey in hers and chugs it. **Azure chugs the coffee then started running around. **Rain laughs as she pours Roy a cup then left to head to his office. **Azure was still running around, laughing for no reason, hyper as shit. **Ed came in and saw her running around. **Azure looked at him and grinned like the idiot she was. **'Did you have coffee?' **Azure shifted her eyes from side to side 'Nooooo.' **'Right then why are you hyper?' **'Magical pixie fairies came down and gave me catnip and skittles.' **'Sure they did' **'Tthhheeeyyy diiiiid' **'She's lying.' Rain shouted. **'YOU LIE' **'NO CAUSE I GAVE YOU THE COFFEE' **'…' **Rain, now realizing what she said, took off running. **'FLIPPEN RETARD.' **Ed was on her heels and she ran into roy's office, shut the door, and locked it with alchemy. **Azure was laughing her ass off. **'She asked for the cup.' Rain said. The pounding on the door stopped and rain let out a sigh until a new door appeared and she leapt out of the window. **Azure was still laughing and she started running around HQ. **Until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a lap. **Azure just flailed her arms 'Nuuuuu' **Chibi had to duck to avoid getting hit. **Azure tried getting out of the lap. **Ed and Rain had come up 'Azure, that's not Ed.' Rain said. **'…' Azure leaped out of the person's lap. **Rain walked over and saw the black hair and pulled Emo to his feet. 'Nice try Emo.' **Azure glared at Emo. '**How did you know?' 'A) Azure was trying to get out of your lap, B) Your hair was hidden properly, C) Ed was still chasing me, and D) you don't have the engagement ring on.' Rain slammed him into the wall. 'Oh and im not retarded, I just act that way' She sliced him with a spike and let the body fall. 'Now, stay dead.' **'He better stay fucking dead.' Azure growled. **'Now to deal with you brother.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'That freak wont ever die.' **'Maybe he can become a Homculus.' **'No.' **'Aw, your no fun.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **'We best head in then.' **Azure nodded. **They head inside and rain went to her office to collect her jacket. She grabs her jacket then walks out of HQ, frowning when it starts raining. **Azure was walking home, ignoring the fact that it was raining. **'Oh dear, I cant make a spark now.' She muttered, pulling on her jacket. Ed and Azure had made it home while rain wandered through the streets. **Azure was lying on the couch, playing with Sora. **'Where's rain?' Ed asked. **'Dunno.' **The front door opened and rain stepped in, throwing her coat over the chair and dropping her boots by the front door. **'Hai Rain.' **'Hai.' **Sora went over to Rain and ran circles around her feet. **She bent down and pet her then went up to her room to change her clothes. **Sora ran back to the couch and jumped on Azure. **Rain came down, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, and she settle on the floor, and opened her book to continue reading. **Sora jumped down and stole rain's book. **'Dammit sora, give me my book back.' **Sora wagged her tail and ran off. **Rain ran after her. **Azure started laughing and sora ran into a wall. **Rain picked up the book and looked down at her. **Sora just looked up, barked, and wagged her tail. **She petted sora again then placed the book in her room, then went into the kitchen to cook dinner. 'Think he'll show up again?' Ed asked. 'Who Jason?' He nods. 'Probably.' **Jason comes out of nowhere 'HAAAIIIII' **Rain points her knife at him. 'I will kill you.' '**D:' **'Get out of the house before I cut you open.' **'Whhhyyyy?' Jason whined. **'Your trespassing in our house and if you don't leave, I swear to God I will cut you open.' **Jason whined but left the house. **'Anyways, even if he comes back, I'll kill him with this knife.' **Azure stared '…But he was right here a minute ago.' **'I know but if he comes back to the house, I'll kill him.' **'…Why didn't you kill him this time?' **'A) I wanted to make my point and B) I don't want blood on my knife now.' **'Eh…' **Rain continued to make dinner. 'Dinner!' **'…It better not be poisoned.' **Rain rolled her eyes. **Azure grinned. '**If you want me to, I can poison your dinner.' **'No, im good.' **Rain fixed her plate and sat on the counter to eat. **Azure got her plate then sat at the table. **Ed sat next to her. **Azure just started eating. **'Hey rain, what did the General Bastard give you?' Ed asked. 'Some papers that he asked me decode. Something about it being Marcoh's research and he thinks it may have a connection to the Philosopher's stone and since im good with puzzles, he wants me to crack it.' **Azure just stayed quiet. **The next morning, rain was working in her office on cracking Marcoh's codes, no one disturbing her unless to see how she was doing so far. **Azure was wandering through the halls, looking for the room that had the coffee. **Rain left her office and went to make herself a cup of coffee. **Azure was in the room making herself coffee. **'Are you trying to get hyper?' Rain asked, pouring herself a cup. **'..Maybe.' **Rain laughs and heads back to her office to work. **Azure chugs two cups of coffee then starts running around the halls. **'She's hyper again.' Hawkeye muttered. **'NO IM NOT.' **'LIAR.' Havoc shouts back. **'NO YOU.' **'I've seen worse.' Rain told Hawkeye. **Azure randomly ran into a wall. '**Like I said, I've seen worse.' **Azure got up then ran out of HQ. **Ed had followed her. **Azure then came back into HQ drinking an energy drink. '**Oh god.' Rain moaned. **Azure finished her drink then started skipping down the halls. **Rain shut her door and locked it. **Azure stopped at Rain's door and started poking the door. **She ignored it and continued to work. **Azure gave up and started skipping again. **Rain rolled her eyes when she heard her friend skip away. **'STOP JUDGING ME RAIN.' '**IM NOT.' **'YES YOUR ARE.' '**NU-UH' **'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.' **There was silence as rain went back to the code. **Azure just skipped back to Ed's office. **Of course he was asleep at his desk. **Jason came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. '**IM GOING TO KILL YOU.' Ed shouted. **'Suuuuure you are shorty.' **'JASON, GO THE HELL AWAY.' Rain shouted. **Jason disappears. **She shakes her head then goes back to the papers, writing down stuff. **Azure lays down on the couch. **'Tired, love?' Ed asked, sitting down next her. **'No…yes…maybe.' **'Why don't you get some rest, I'll be done soon?' '**Okay.' Azure closed her eyes. **

WILL RAIN CRACK THE CODE?

Azure: NO

Rain: YES I WILL

Azure: NO YOU WONT

Rain: YES BECAUSE IM ALMOST DONE

Azure: FFFFFFFFFFFTTTT

Ed: How come it took me longer?

Star: Cause you're an idiot?

Rain: Cause im awesome like that

Azure: Your not awesome

Viper: Ed, you cant solve puzzles like rain can

Star: Also know as IDIOT :D

Rain snickers

Azure: xD

Jason appears

Azure: Ed…kill him –points to Jason-

Ed changes his hand into the blade and stabs Jason, rain lights him on fire

Star: XD

Viper: -snickers-


	49. Chapter 49

Ch.49

Rain sat in her office, finishing the last bits to the code, hoping to have it cracked soon. **Azure was sleeping on the couch in Ed's office. '**HOLY SHIT!' Rain shouted. **Azure shot up 'Eh…?' '**Rain, what's wrong?' Hawkeye asked as she entered the office. Rain slammed her fist into the desk. 'Go get Ed, Azure, and Mustang then come back here.' She ordered. Hawkeye left, stopping at Ed's office first before going to Roy's. 'Rain wants to see you both.' **'O…kay…' Azure got up and went to Rain's office. **Once roy was there with Hawkeye, she had Ed close the door and she collapsed on the floor. **'Rain?' '**I cracked it.' **'Oh…what's it say?' **'I cant believe this is what Marcoh played with. The key ingredient to the stone…is humans.' Rain said, gripping on her leg. **Azure just stared, shocked. **'Not only that but it would take numerous amounts of humans just to make one stone.' 'No way.' Ed said. Rain handed him her journal for him to read. **Azure was silent. **Rain ran out of the office and ran out of HQ, not really going anywhere. **Azure went back to ed's office and laid down on the couch, thinking. **It was still raining outside and rain sat in front of the clock tower, just getting soaked to the bone. **Azure closed her eyes. **Rain rub furiously at her eyes, trying to wipe away the rain and her tears. **Azure got up and left HQ. **A figure stopped in front of Rain and she looked up. **Azure just wandered through the city. **The figure happened to be Scar and she jumped up and jumped out of the way when he attacked her. 'Oh shit.' She said, running away. **Azure was still wandering around. **Rain created a wall, hoping to put distance between her and Scar but it didn't work. She ran around the city, hoping to lose him. **Azure saw rain and ran over 'What's going on?' **She points behind her. **Azure looked and saw Scar 'oooohhhhh.' **'Where is your brother when we need him?' **'No idea.' **Out of nowhere, Jason appears and rain grabs him. 'Hold still.' Rain said. **Jason tried running away from rain. **She transmutes his feet to the ground and waits as Scar came up then ran away. **Azure also ran away. Jason was freaking the hell out. **'SORRY BUT IM USELESS IN THE RAIN.' Rain shouts and watches as Scar kills him. She runs to the nearest building and jumps up top to the roof and hides. **Azure followed 'Why is Scar trying to kill you?' **'Apparently Alchemist who stray from God's path must die and I somehow strayed from God's path even though I don't believe in God.' **'Oh.' **Rain jumped up when she the building beside them collapse and she jumped off the roof and began running again. **Azure tried jumping but got caught on some debris and fell. **Rain saw her friend fall and went to go get her. **Azure was lying on her back, staring up at the sky. '…I failed.' **'Never mind that.' Rain said, picking her friend up. **Azure got up, holding her arm. **She began walking, holding her friend steady, until they could both run. **Azure growled 'I think I broke my arm.' **Rain turned and found Scar wasn't too far behind and she created a wall again. 'We have to run.' **Azure nodded. **They broke into a run and rain spotted HQ and rain directly there. **Azure followed and entered HQ. **Rain turned around, drew up a spike chain, and waited for him to get closer. Scar got closer and rain threw the spike chain and it hit him and she pulled it back. **Azure went to the infirmary to get her arm fixed. **'Oh hey Azure, you seen Rain?' Havoc asked. **'Outside, fighting Scar.' **Roy, who was passing by, ran to find Rain. **Azure walked away and entered the infirmary. **Outside, rain was hiding behind a pillar, holding her broke automail arm. She spies roy, gets up, and runs towards him. **Azure left the infirmary with a cast on her left arm. **Scar had vanished and roy helped rain inside. 'Rain!' Ed shouted as rain slid to the floor, still holding her broken arm. **Azure ran over to her as well. **Roy covered her with a towel but she didn't noticed. **'Rain…are you okay?' **She still didn't answer, clutching her broken automail arm to her. 'He destroyed it.' She mumbled. Roy realized that this was the first time she ever had her automail broken. **'…How did he destroy it?' **'He grabbed my arm and whatever power he has, it destroyed my arm.' '**…Oh.' **'Ed, call Granny and tell her im coming home.' 'She is going to be pissed.' 'Naw, she'll understand.' As Ed walked away, she muttered 'As long as she never figures out who killed Winry.' **Azure very slightly nodded in agreement with her. **'You know someone has to come with you.' 'AW MAN, YOU SERIOUS!' 'Yes.' Rain groaned. 'Are you coming with me?' 'Sorry no, I have to much work to do.' Rain groaned again. '**…I'll go with her.' **Rain looked up at her friend. '**What?' **'You seriously coming?' '**If you want me to.' **'Please.' Ed came back. 'Granny was laughing, saying this would be the first time she has to fix you up.' Rain grinned. 'Azure and I will leave out tomorrow' **Azure nodded. '**Will you two be okay?' 'We'll be fine, sides I can use my other hand to produce flame.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Yeah, we'll be fine.' **Rain grinned again. The next morning, the two were at the train station when Hughes showed up. 'Hey, I got a message from the General 'Don't die, that's the paperwork I don't need.'' Rain laughs. 'You can tell him 'You got it General.'' They boarded the train and rain stretched on the seat. **Azure sat and looked out the window. **'Can't wait to see Granny again.' **'…She still extremely short?' **Rain snickered. 'Probably, she'll be so mad now that I've grown, haven't been home in almost 12 years.' **Azure laughed. **The train gets to the hometown and rain hops out of the train, shouting to Azure 'Come On.' **Azure got off the train. **Rain was already down the tracks, laughing. **Azure rolled her eyes then ran after her friend. **At the house, Granny was outside when she caught sight of Rain. 'Well, she did come.' 'Hey Granny.' **Azure waved to Granny. **'My you two have grown well, especially you rain.' 'Pfft, I'm practically the same as General Bastard.' **'And your still extremely short.' **Rain laughs. 'I may be short but I can kick your ass.' **'Ffffttt yeah right.' **Granny turned back to rain, 'let's see that arm of yours.' Rain took off her jacket and showed her arm. 'Yep, your lucky I have a replacement mechanic.' **'…Who's the replacement?' **'Rain, you moron.' Rain got hit with a wrench. 'Nice to see you to Annabel.' Rain said, rubbing her head. **'Who is she?' **'Annabel is an old friend of mine from when I was in Ishabal. Her parents were murdered so Roy and I took care of her. I sent her to live with Granny and didn't know she would be come a mechanic. Ow!' **'Oh…well…Hai Annabel.' **'Hai Azure.' She said. 'Well, let's get you two inside so we can Rain fitted.' Rain stuck out her tongue but went inside. **Azure went inside. **'House hasn't change' Rain called from her room. 'It never will.' Annabel said. **'Unless the magical pixie fairies had a party in here.' **Rain laughed. **Azure grinned. **'You two never changed.' Granny said. **'Why would I change? I've always been a nutcase.' **'I haven't changed.' 'No, you've just grown.' Annabel said. **'Into an idiot.' Azure coughed. **'Nu, that's Jason.' **'And you' **Rain grins. **Azure just rolls her eyes. **'So rain, how's military life?' 'You mean with the bean?' **Azure just snickered. **'It's great.' 'Got a boyfriend?' 'Maybe….' **'Yeah she does.' **'And she's engaged to the bean.' **Azure grinned. **'Who are you dating?' Annabel asked. **'She's dating Mustang.' **'I thought you two were cousins?' Granny asked. 'Apparently not, he found a letter stating we're not cousins.' 'So how long have you two been together?' 'I don't know, I lost track.' Rain was sitting on the chair and the two got the arm and a new leg for rain ready. **Azure sat on the couch. **'Three.' 'Two.' 'One.' Rain bit her lip as the arm and leg were attached. 'Geez, that still hurts.' 'Yet you don't complain.' 'That's cause I bite my lip.' **'Fffft wuss.' **'Why don't you have an arm and leg attached and tell me how it feels.' **'…I'll shut up.' **The two had gotten the arm and leg tighten and rain stood and stretched. 'It feels good, shame Ed its here for me to spar with.' Annabel stood up and shrugged off her jacket, revealing her own automail. 'Come on rain, it will be like old times.' Rain grins. 'Hey, wanna watch?' She asked Azure. **Azure shrugged 'Sure why not.' **Rain stood across from Annabel and they began to spar. Rain caught her friend's foot and pushed her back. **Azure stood back and watched. **'Your not bad.' Rain said, panting. 'Neither are you.' Rain smirked and kicked her friend's legs out from under her and placed her foot on her chest. 'I win :3' Rain helped her friend up. 'HEY GRANNY, IM STARVING.' 'You still have a stomach?' 'Nope, lost it when I went to Lore.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **'When do you guys return?' Annabel asked. 'Tomorrow, I bet that bastard has a mission for us.' **Azure groaned 'If he does, im punching him in the face.' **'Oh come, they're not that bad.' **'Meh.' **'Is it really that bad?' 'Not really, I enjoy going on the missions.' **'Yes, they are bad, rain is lying.' **Rain snorted. 'Name one bad mission?' **'Um…that one thing that with happened with the face.' **'You mean when we got kidnapped by the palm tree?' **'Yeah that.' **She snorted again. 'That wasn't a mission. A mission would be like us going to Lore or something like that.' **'You know what, shut up.' **Rain rolled her eyes. 'Anyways, the military life is great, it only sucks when her brother comes being retarded or the paperwork.' 'Her brother is in the military?' 'Well, he wont be when I get back because A) he's an idiot, B) Someone was drunk when they put him in my care.' The next morning, rain was sitting on top of the train as it took them back to central. **Azure was asleep in a seat. **Rain climbed back through the window and stretched on the opposite seat. The train made it to central and rain jumped out the window and grinned. **Azure was still asleep. **'AZURE WE'RE IN CENTRAL.' **Azure fell off the seat 'Ow.' She got off the train 'What the hell rain?' **'What, I was just waking your ass up.' **'Meh.'**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Azure: OH MAH GAWD NU WAI**

**Rain: What should we do now, im running out of ideas?**

**Azure: I dunno**

**Viper: Well I guess we can do the wedding, the other proposal, the war, the other wedding, then the other thingy (cant remember what's it called) **

**Star: Ha, Azure has to wear a dressssssss~  
Viper: So will rain**

**Azure: OHGAWD TEH HORROR **

**Rain: YOUR TELLING ME**

**Azure: T^T**

**Rain: I AM SO BEGGING ROY TO LET ME WHERE MY UNIFORM**

**Azure: XD**


	50. Chapter 50

Ch.50

Rain was snickering at the sight of her sister in a dress as Azure hated dresses. **Azure looked at rain 'The hell you laughing at?' **'The sight of my best friend in a dress.' Azure had a red and black wedding dress and rain was dressed in her military uniform, why because of Ed being in his. **Azure just glared at rain. **'Love you too.' **Azure rolled her eyes. **'Ok, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be standing here with you.' **Azure just smirked. **Roy entered the room as he was walking her down the aisle. 'Ready?' He asked. **'Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh…I guess.' **He held out his arm as Rain left to get in position. **Azure took his arm. **He led her down the aisle and gave her up to Ed and took his place on Ed's other side. Rain smiled as she watched her sister and best friend get prounced Husband and Wife and watched as they kissed then winked to Roy. Later when they were seated for the dinner, rain rose. 'I like to make a toast to my sister and my brother-in-law. May the have a happy marriage together.' **Azure just smiled. **Ed grinned. After the dinner, the first dinner was held and Rain watched as Azure and Ed danced together. **Azure put her head on Ed's chest as they were dancing. '**You happy love?' He asked. **Azure nodded 'Very.' **He kissed her. Roy walked up to rain. 'May I have this dance?' 'You may.' He led her onto the dance floor and began dancing with her. 'You okay love?' He asked her. 'I'm fine, just happy that my sister married.' He chuckles. **Azure looked at the two and smiled. **Rain saw her sister looking and she smiled back at her. Ed and Azure left, rain giving them the house to themselves, and she went with roy back to his house. **When Ed and Azure got home, Sora ran circles around them. **'Hey girl.' Ed said, bending down to pet her. **Sora barked and wagged her tail. **'Guess she missed us.' **'I guess so.' **He took her in her arms and kissed her again. One thing led to another and they were upstairs asleep after the wedding romance. Back at Roy's house, he and rain were laying in bed talking about the old times. 'God, the first time I took the test to be a certified alchemist, I thought I would die. The first half was a nightmare.' 'But you did just fine.' 'And a great boyfriend who is lying next to me.' 'Well, there was something I want to ask you.' 'What?' Roy got down on one knee and rain gasped. 'I've loved you since I've known you and it would be happy if you became my wife, so now I ask, Rain Marie Taylor, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' He asked, opening the box that held the golden bands surrounded by rubies. 'Yes.' She said, flinging herself onto him. He kissed her back and placed the ring her and himself. 'Guess I got to tell my sister im getting married now.' 'Tomorrow.' The next day, rain was sitting on roy's desk, waiting for the other two to show up. Ed walked in with Azure and rain grinned. **'HAI THAR.' **'Hey guys so we have good news.' **'Oh really?' **'Yes.' **'What is it?' **'Im engaged to General Bastard.' **'Oh mah gawd, that's awesome.' Azure hugged rain then hugged roy. **Ed hugged rain then shook hands with the General. They talked for a bit when the Fuhrer walked in and rain frowned. **Azure stared at him, wary. **'Ed, get Azure out of here.' Rain said lowly. **'…Why?' Azure growled under her breath. **'I don't want my niece or nephew hurt and its bout to get nasty here.' Ed got Azure out of there only to be cornered by Envy and Pride. **Azure growled at them. **'What the hell do you want?' 'You to come with us or we kill your sister and her fiancé.' **Azure growled. 'Why?' '**To have you to open the gate.' Pride said. 'And if we say no?' 'Rain dies then Mustang.' Envy said, grinning. **Azure growled then looked at the floor '…Fine.' **'I knew you would have agreed.' They followed Envy out of the office while rain stood before Wrath. He pulled out two swords and rain rolled her eyes, transmuted two swords and swung the left one around. 'Let's see whose better.' The whole office was empty as Mustang's team was trying stop the others in the military and Izumi was making her way here to find Ed. **Azure was following Envy, hanging her head. **Ed took her hand and gave it a squeeze. **Azure just looked at him. **He just gives her a small smile. Rain was thrown into the wall, roy was pinned to the other wall and rain got back up. 'Dammit.' She panted. **Jason comes out of nowhere and punches Envy and Pride in the face. **Ed changes his hand into the signature blade and attacks Pride while Jason dealt with Envy. **Jason starts throwing grenades at Envy. **He ducked and avoided most of them until Sloth came out and grabbed Jason around the throat and Lust had Ed. 'Now, you'll come with us or die.' Lust said. Back inside roy's office, rain had managed to cut off Bradley's eye patch and was going to cut him when his son walked in with the skull. He had choked his son and rain manage to steal the skull and stood next to roy and with his help, drew a transmutation circle (she doesn't have her gloves), and set Bradley on fire. 'We need to go.' Rain helps him up and they leave the office and head to the abandon warehouse. Inside, rain noticed a huge transmutation circle. **Azure was standing on one side of the circle, hanging her head. **Rain stepped out and walked forward. 'Alright father, enough of this crap, get your ass down here so I can kick it.' **Azure looked up. **'You have a mouth just like Edward.' Rain laughs. 'I've always had a mouth, get it from my brother.' She spots Ed on the other side of the circle, Al on another part and she was on another part. 'Ok, you've got us here, now what?' **Azure shrugged 'They won't tell us.' **Rain snapped on her glove. 'Ok now either you tell us now or you go up in flames.' Rain heard grunting noise and looked over her shoulder to see Lust had stabbed roy. **Azure shifted into her chimera form and snarled at Father. **'This should be fun.'

WHAT WILL HAPPEN

Azure: …I kill them all :D

Jason: I'll kill them with a rubber chicken –holds a rubber chicken-

Rain: Dude, no

Jason: D:

Rain: Leave it to the alchemist and Azure

Star: Ignore him hes a farttard

Jason: BUT I WANNA BE USEFUL FOR ONCE

Rain laughs

Star: …The real Jason was actually be serious with that statement O_o

Viper: OHGAWD

Azure: o_O

Rain: See here's the problem: he'll just die and FATHER will not bring him back

Azure shrugs

Rain scratches the back of her head


	51. Chapter 51

Ch.51

'_This should be fun.' _Rain was facing Father and he climbed out of his seat and rain frowned. **Azure, still in her chimera form, snarled at Father. **'Father, they are here.' Lust told him. 'Good, good.' 'Oh shit.' She muttered, knowing exactly who Father was talking about. **Azure glanced at her, not sure what rain was talking about. **_What's his face and Gree-Ling are about to show up. _She told Azure in her mind. **Azure growled. **Rain formed a wall behind her and leaned against it when the other two showed up. 'Hai Greed.' Rain said sarcastically. **Azure turned her head and snarled at him. **'Ok what's his face and Greed are here, can we fight now?' She jumped back when he threw a spike at her and she stood on her wall. 'So he does know how to fight.' 'Don't underestimate him.' Papa HOHO said. **Azure snarled and attacked Lust. **Ed was busy with Pride, Al had Envy, Roy was dealing with Sloth, so that left Papa HOHO and herself with Father. 'This is going to be sooo fun.' She muttered as she kicked the wall, creating her own spikes. **Azure was trying to claw at Lust throat so she could rip it out. **'Where's Jason?' Rain asked, looking around, while she dodged another spike. _**I don't know.' **_**Azure said in rain's mind. **_'I'm bored.' _She said. _**Same…didn't you say if we open the gate, your father would kill that guy? **__Yep, dad did say that except he'll me know when to open the gate. _**Azure just growled and hit Lust, sending her flying into the wall. **_STRIKE! __**Heh. **__Oh hold on, im going to try and contact dad. __**Alright. **__And I get no answer, damn bastard. __**Should we try and open the gate now? **__No, let's wait for Father to make his move…Hopefully dad was right. __**He better be right. **__You and me both. _Rain jumped off her wall when Father sent another attack and she sent a shockwave back to him. **Azure turned and helped Rain fight Father. **Rain created another wall and stood on top of it, walking around it bored. 'Enough.' Father said. Rain stopped walking and watched as Roy was thrown into the circle. 'So what now?' **Azure shifted into human. '…' **The wall was broken again and rain fell on her ass. 'Ow!' **Azure stared at her. **'Open the gate.' Father ordered. 'And if I say no?' 'He dies.' Lust said, pointing to Roy. 'Aw, your no fun.'** Azure stayed silent. **Rain sighed. 'Fine. Azure on the left of me, Al in the front, Ed on the right.' **Azure nodded and went to the spot. **Once everyone was in place, rain touched the circle, a bored look on her face. **Azure did the same. **Out of the corner of her eye, Rain spotted Hawkeye, Izumi, and Jason. **Azure looked up as they entered. **Rain pressed down harder on the circle and lit up and the door was brought up. She saw Father go through the door, acquire a new body, and she heard a groan from behind her as the door was gone. 'I-I can't see.' Roy said. 'Oh hell no.' Rain opened the gate and went through herself. **'Rain, what the hell?' **Inside the gate, rain stood before Truth, before her father. 'Hey, take my sight and give my fiancé his.' 'Are you sure?' 'Of course I am, I'm already blind sort of in one eye. Just take my vision.' 'Very then.' Rain was thrown outside the gate, back into the living, and she stood. **'..Rain?' **'Hey bastard, can you see now?' 'Yeah.' 'Great, now get your ass up, looks like we got a fight on our hands.' Rain turned her head where she knew Azure was and grinned. **Azure just shook her head and shifted back into her chimera form. **_This is really going to be fun, im fighting blindly so I best pay attention. _**Azure glanced at her **_**Let me know if you need help. **_Rain gave her a mock salute then jumped back when felt a wall coming at her. 'Rain, do you have any idea what your doing?' Izumi shouted. 'Not a clue, but im using my other senses rather than my eye sight.' Rain listened for footsteps, recognized the footsteps of Sloth, and snapped her fingers in that direction. **Azure went after Lust. **Rain noted that Roy had Pride and Izumi was dealing with Envy. That left Ed, Al, and papa hoho with Father. _Im bored Again. _She transmuted a brick and threw it at Pride. _How's it going with Lust? __**Um…**_** Azure clawed at Lust. **_**Good…I think. **__You know what, being blind ain't half bad. _Rain ducked at Sloth's arms and snapped again. _**How so, I've been blind for half of my life and I hate it. **_Rain chuckled. _And I've been wearing automail since I was ten yet I don't hate it anymore, I use to. Anyways, the reason I say its not bad, I've always wonder what it was like to be blind and now I got my wish, I think. __**Heh. **__Hey, your brother is being useful for once in his life. __**I know, im slightly scared now. **__Well, as long as he's helping teacher, he should be fine. __**Yeah. **_Rain bent backwards as arm came out to hit her and she straighten up. 'Hey, this is no fun.' **Azure managed to get Lust down. '**Need help?' Rain heard asked Greed ask her. 'Sure why not.' _GAWD, now I have help. _**Azure let out a growl that sounded more like a laugh. **_Yeah, bite me. __**…Rather not. **_Rain chuckled. _Hey, we need to allow Ed and Roy in. __**Kay. **__Hey Roy, Ed, if you can hear me, say something. _Rain? Ed asked. _Yes it worked. _How? Roy asked. _This is another of my talent. _How can you still fight? Ed asked. _Imma using my ears, listening for footsteps then attacking duh. _**Azure let out another growl-laugh. **_Shut up. _**Azure rolled her eyes but stopped. **How you doing? Ed asked her. _**Fine. **__Seriously, im bored. __**Saaame **_I'd be lying if I didn't say I was as well. Roy commented. I agree with the bastard for once. Ed said. _Oi, has someone checked on Jason? __**No. **__Roy, could you do that for me? _Sure. A second later. Jason's fine. _Damn. __**What, you wanted him dead? **__Well… __**…**_ Rain just grinned. **Azure just rolled her eyes. **

HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE?

Azure: DUNNO

Rain: WHOOO-HOOOO, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE

Azure: YAAAAY

Star: o_O

Viper: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Azure: Many things

Rain: Im blind so what can I tell you

Azure: ..retard

Rain: Hey I only did it so that I could be blind not roy

Azure: Yeah yeah I know

Rain: The sad part is, these fights are becoming boring

Azure: Yeah

Envy: Well excuse us for being boring

Star: Haha Palm tree is boring…Hey Envy I have a question…can I grow coconuts in your hair?

Envy: WTF?

Star: What? :3

Rain: He's in shock xD

Azure: xD

Viper: The sad thing is Jason was actually helpful

Star: I know scary

Jason: See I can be helpful

Azure….yea right

Rain: Just don't die

Star: He's gonna die

Rain smacks her forehead down onto desk in front of her

Azure: XD

Viper: On the other Note: What to name the kid?

Star: . I already know her name :P

Viper: Your not going to share are you?

Star: noooooopppppeeee

Rain: Figure oh hey and I have something to tell roy

Azure: o_O What?

Rain: Not telling

Azure: …Fine then

Rain whispers it to her

Azure: OMG

Rain: Don't say nothin to him

Azure: Got it

Viper: Ok and for all, I suck at writing the fight scene so I will skip some major parts cause I fail xD

Star: Heh your not the only one who fails at writing those xD

Viper: Yea I know


	52. Chapter 52

Ch.52

Rain jumped out of the way of one of Father's attack and ducked to avoid being hit by Sloth. _No fair, I cant fight without being killed by these two. _**Azure, in her chimera form, attacked Father. **'Rain, behind you.' Greed shouted. Rain heard Envy's footsteps and ducked from the kick and created a wall to separate herself from Envy and Sloth. **Azure was clawing at Father, trying to rip to shreds. **He threw Azure into a wall. **Azure yelped when she hit the wall but got back up, snarling. **_You alright? __**Yeah. **__Hey look at me, im dancing up here. __**What? **_**Azure turned. **Just like she said, rain was practically dancing on top of the wall, trying to avoid attacks. _**…Interesting. **_**Azure went back to attacking Father. **Rain stood on the wall and quickly threw her hair back up and sighed. She destroyed the wall she was standing on the walked over to where Father was. **Azure stopped attacking Father and stood by Rain. **'I'll make this short, your going to die and now.' 'HAHAHAHA, YOU THINK YOU ACTUALLY STOP ME!' 'Duh! I'm part of the Gate too moron, how the hell do you think I opened it again?' **Azure growled. **Rain sighed again. 'I hate when morons like you think you can win.' She clapped her hands together and pressed them down on the circle, opening the gate. 'Like I said, im connected to the gate.' **Azure glanced at the gate. **Rain disappeared behind Father and shoved him into the Gate then jumped in after him. **Azure watched, shifting back into her human form. **Ed ran up to her while Al ran to check on Izumi. Rain watched in awe as her father killed Father and she snapped her fingers to light him on fire. 'Hey old man, I held up my end of the bargain, so now you have to hold up yours.' 'Of course.' **Azure just watched, confused. **Rain was thrown in front of Roy. 'Hey, when I get back, we will be married, I got do some things first.' She turned to her sister. 'Take care of each other.' **'Wait…where are you going?' **'Old man needs me in the Gate for a while so im going to be there.' She kissed Roy then turned back to the Gate and sighed. **Azure just watched. **Rain stepped through the Gate and in a flash, it was gone. **'…She better come back…' Azure mumbled. **_And if I don't? __**I'll kill you**__. _Rain laughs. _No, im defiantly coming back, 'sides I got to tell my bastard fiancé something important. __**Heh. **_Roy stood, already have heard the conversation between the two. 'What now sir?' Hawkeye asked. 'Now we go back home and fix things.' '…That sounds like so much fun.' Azure said sarcastically. What was really surprising, Jason was still alive, just needed to get his head checked, not because he's retarded. 'Damn, Jason, you've got a wide gash on your head.' Ed said. **Azure looked at her brother 'You okay?' **'I'm fine.' **'Suuure you are. Go get your damn head checked, idiot.' **'That's not the only thing he needs checked.' Roy muttered. **Azure just looked at him. **He gave her his famous smirk then walked out of the warehouse. '**…Fucking Idiotic Bastard.' Azure mumbled. **Ed just smirked. 'Let's get out of here shall we love.' **Azure nodded and left the warehouse. **Ed went with her while the others headed back to HQ. 'Wander who's going to be Fuhrer?' **'Dunno.' **_It's going to be Roy. __**Whhhaaattt?**__ Roy's going to be Fuhrer. __**…Why? **__Well he wants to be Fuhrer so I'm going to help him when I get back. __**Meh. **__Oh, hey have you guys picked out a name for your child? __**Yeah…why do you ask? **__Well….im about 14 weeks pregnant with roy's child. __**Heh. **__Shame I cant tell him yet. __**Yeah. **__Ok, this is the most boring crap ever. __**What? **__Being stuck in the Gate is boring. __**Well I think it would be. How long do you have to stay? **__I don't know, dad never said. __**…Ask him? **__Well I did but he wont say. __**Oh. **__Yeah so I'll never know yet. __**Damn. **__Yep. _

WILL RAIN RETURN?

Aazure: No, yes maybe, DUNNO xD

Rrain: Hell ya I'll return

Star: Or will you . .

Rain: Do you guys not want me to return?

Star: I was kidding gawd xD

Viper: How is it that Jason lived?

Star: No flippen idea

Rain: Well he did explode a couple of times

Azure: yeah….

Rain: Jason, how are you still alive?

Jason: RAINBOWZ

Rain: See I don't understand why he couldn't have died at the gate too

Star: -shrugs-

Rain: Azure, I hope your kid doesn't end up like your brother

Azure: o-o I would be very scared if it did

Rain: Yeah then it would be a Jason mini me –shivers-

Azure: D: one of them is bad enough

Jason: HEY!

Star: xD

Rain: :3


	53. Chapter 53

Ch.53

One year later, Roy Mustang became Fuhrer and Edward Elric went on to being General Edward Elric. Everyone was excited for the birth of Azure's child, as she was nine months pregnant. 'You okay love?' Ed asked Azure, who was lying on the bed, frowning. **Azure just growled. **A flash of light struck through the room and the door to the Gate was floating above their room and the door opened. **Azure just stared at it. **Rain fell through the door and she stood up. 'Thanks old man, that actually did hurt.' **'RAIN!' **Rain turned. 'Hiya!' **'Took you long enough to get flippen back.' **'Yeah but I came back…so what's happened while I was away?' **'Stuff.' **'Roy has become Fuhrer and I was made General.' 'Aw congrats, now I need to go and find him. 'Um yea see there is a problem.' 'What problem?' 'Roy is going to marry someone else.' 'Excuse me? Blonde boy say what?' **'…You heard him.' **'Ok, imma goin to kick his ass now.' 'Rain, do you have to do it now?' 'Hell yes, I leave for one year and he's engaged to someone else. I'm pregnant with that bastard's child and he asked me to marry him, I'm going to kick his ass.' **Azure growled 'I was going to kill him when I found out but the flippen midget wouldn't let me.' **'Well your pregnant, longer than me, so of course he wouldn't let you kill him. So im going to.' **Azure just growled. **'Well, im going to pay the Fuhrer a visit.' **'Go have fun with that.' **Rain smirked. 'Trust me,' She snapped on her gloves, 'I will.' Rain walked out of the house and down the streets to HQ. She walked in and got whispers. 'Rain, is that you?' Havoc asked. 'In the flesh. Mind telling me where Fuhrer Bastard is?' 'Uh, yeah sure, I'll take him to you.' 'Great.' They began the walk down the hall. 'I do hope you know that….' 'Someone else snagged him, yea I know. I've come to kick his ass.' Havoc gulped then opened the door to the Fuhrer's office. 'Col. Havoc, what can I do for you?' 'Brought someone to see you sir.' Rain stood next to Havoc, one hand on her hip, the other raised. 'Hiya, you cheating Bastard.' Roy went pale. 'Now rain, I can ex….' 'Explain. Explain what? How you got engaged to someone else after I told you I would be back?' 'But I didn't know when.' Rain laughed. 'So where's the bitch?' 'Who the hell are you calling a bitch?' Tia asked. 'The ex fiancé of Roy Mustang, Rain Taylor.' 'I heard you left.' She laughed again. 'Havoc, leave us.' Havoc left and closed the door. 'I leave to do some work and come back to find you in bed with my fiancé, tell me, have you gotten pregnant?' 'No.' 'Good because now you can watch as I kick you fiancé's ass.' Rain changed her hand into the blade and charged at Mustang, who jumped out of the way. 'Cant we talk about it?' 'Hell no, I'm going to cut you to shreds.' She cuts his hand open to where blood poured out, his fiancé fainted, and rain basically kicked his ass. 'Now, since I'm pissed, I'll take you to the infirmary then home where we can talk without the blonde bimbo.' Rain drags Roy out of the office and down to the infirmary where the nurse bandages his hand and she drags him out of HQ. Once at the house, rain pinned roy to the wall with a spike. 'Ok, so tell me why you got engaged to someone else?' 'Because I thought you weren't going to return.' 'Of course I was, Father wont keep me in the Gate for long and the other reason is because I'm pregnant.' Well this was news to Roy. 'H…How far long are you?' 'I'm two months. Shame, I've loved you but now I'm not sure.' 'Rain, please don't throw away what we had.' 'Show me then. Show me you still love me.' She released him from the spike and he kissed her long and hard. 'I'll always love you.' He took her to his room, locked the door and had his way with her. 'You do realize we have to tell Azure and Ed right?' She asked, laying on his chest. 'Yes I know.' 'Good, bastard.' She said, falling to sleep. The next morning, rain kicked open the door to the house and walked in. **Azure heard her kick the door open and woke up. **'You haven't changed.' Roy muttered. She flashed him a grin. Ed walked down the stairs. 'Please tell me you two made up?' 'Well let's head upstairs to where Azure is and I'll tell you.' (AN: Rain IS still BLIND)**. Azure was sitting up on the bed. **Roy stayed in the doorway while rain sat at his feet. 'Well, for starters, dad did keep his promise right ed?' 'Yes but I've still got an automail leg.' 'Ok so now I guess you guys want to know.' **'Yes.' **'We are back together and will be getting married next month.' **'Awesome.' **'But what about his other fiancé?' 'I think she died.' **Azure laughed. **'Probably from the lack of blood she lost.' Rain grinned. **Azure continued laughing.**

** One month later**

Rain was standing in her room with Azure and Amaya, her and Edward's daughter and rain was fidgeting in the dress. **Azure rolled her eyes 'Stop fidgeting.' **'Sorry, I just hate wearing a dress.' Her dress was blue and black with a crimson red flame. **Azure laughed 'Dresses are evil, I know. Get used to it.' **Rain glared at her sister. **Azure grinned. **Ed walked into the room. 'Ready?' He asked rain. 'As ready as I'll ever be.' **Azure left the room. **Rain took Ed's arm and he walked her down the aisle then gave her up to roy. Rain had ignored the minister except to I do and he pronounced them Mr. And Mrs. Roy Mustang. **Azure just watched. **Roy kissed her and everyone cheered. The first to congrats them was Roy's mother, Chris Mustang, or better known as Madame Christmas. **Azure stood back and waited for Roy's mom to move away so she could go up. **Chris left and rain turned to her sister and grinned. **Azure grinned back and walked over. **'Looks like we're both married now.' Rain said. **'Yep.' **Rain sighed and looked at her hand were the ring laid. 'Best day ever!' **Azure laughed. **Later that night when they were seated, Ed stood. 'I'd like to make a toast. To the Fuhrer and his wife, may they have a happy lives together.' Rain grinned. 'Yes we will.' She muttered, absently rubbing her stomach. After dinner, rain was dancing with roy, her head on his chest. **Azure watched. **Rain glanced over at her sister and smiled. **Azure smiled back.**

**END OF CHAPTER, ONLY TO DO THE EPILOGUE NEXT**

**Rain: YAY!**

**Azure: zomg!**

**Viper: Yea then I got to write the sequel**

**Star: heh that's going to be fuuuun**

**Viper: yes it is –sarcastically-**

**Azure: xD**

**Rain: What's surprising, Jason didn't show up**

**Azure: …Do you really want him to be?**

**Rain: No not really**

**Azure: Exactly**

**Rain laughs**

**Azure: xD**

**Viper: Hmmm, what should the kids do in the sequel**

**Star: No idea**

**Rain: They'll defiantly take after their fathers**

**Azure: ….That they will **

**Rain: LOL**


	54. Chapter 54

EPILOUGE:

Rain sat on the grass by the oak tree as she watched her son, Royce Mustang, run around, playing with his cousin Amaya. Ed was sitting with Azure in his lap and was talking with Al, yes he got his body back. **Azure leaned back into ed's chest and watches the two kids. **Roy had sat behind rain and she was leaning back into his chest. **Sora ran over to Royce and Amaya barking. **'Hey girl.' Royce said. **Sora barked at him. **Royce looked like his father except he had his mother's eyes and he also had an automail arm because of an accident he had. **Amaya looked exactly like her mother but had extremely bright blue eyes. **Al had married to Rose and was living with her in Lore. Rain had resigned from the military but occasionally helped out, even though she was blind. No one had heard from Jason, not that we cared. Riza and Jean had married, Hughes was still alive, Armstrong took over his family name, and the others, well no one cares. 'Hey midget, cook for us.' Rain shouted. **Azure snickered 'You do know he's not exactly short anymore rain?' **That's right in fact, Ed was almost the same height as the bastard she married. 'Yea I know, but midgets do stick to the ceiling.' **Azure laughed then looked up at Ed. 'Go make us food.' **He kisses her then moves inside to cook. Rain grinned. **'….Aaaannnnddd he is still flippen whipped.' **Rain looked up at Roy. 'Will you get me something to drink.' 'Course love.' He kissed her then went inside to get her something to drink. 'Yep, he's still whipped.' **Azure laughed. **The kids ran to their parents and Royce sat on his mother's lap, who was sitting on the grass. **Amaya sat next to her mother and petted sora, who had followed her. **'Momma.' 'Hmmm?' 'Tell a story.' 'What do you want to here little man?' 'The mission you, Uncle Ed, and Aunt Azure went on.' 'You mean Lore?' He nods. **Amaya went over to rain to listen. **'Well when we had gotten to Lore, we met up with Aunt Rose, who wasn't Aunt Rose yet, and she had gotten the priest permission to give us our own rooms. Well I told Rose the truth, alchemist are closer to God then we know it. The next day, Azure and I watched from our window as the priest did miracles and I left the room and heard strange noises. I walked into the room and found what it was and told Rose is this what she wanted her boyfriend to be. It turned out to be a bird that I lit on fire. We followed the priest into this room where he said he knew about us Fullmetal. I took off my jacket and so did Ed, each of us explaining why we had the automail. Ed and Azure ended up fighting a chimera he had while I dealt with him. The stone ended up being a fake so we left, after telling Rose to move on.' 'That's cool.' Royce said. 'Why did momma come along if she wasn't in the military.' 'Your father wanted her there.' 'Kids lunch.' Ed called out. **Amaya got up and ran inside. **Royce rolled his eyes but followed after his cousin. 'Kids.' Rain muttered. **Azure laughed. **_Then again we were like that once. _**'Yeah' **Rain laughed, got up, and walked in the house. **Azure got up and followed her sister. **Rain was sitting in roy's lap, eating from his plate. **Azure rolled her eyes and muttered 'Stop getting it on with other people in the room.' **_Im not. _**'Liar.' Azure and Amaya said at the same time. **Rain blinked. _Can she hear our conversation? __**Um…I don't know. **_Then 2 seconds later Amaya said, Yes I can. _How? _I don't know…Am I not suppose to hear you? _Well, if you inherited your mother's abilities then you should be able to hear us. _….AWESOME! _Don't get used to it kiddo. _What? Why not? Trust me kid, you rather no know. Roy said. Humph…fine. _Are you pouting? _…No. Sure you aren't cousin. Royce said. SILENCE RETARD. How am I a retard? …You just are? Naw, that's uncle Jason. He scares me…_ Your not the only one kids. _**Azure started laughing. **You to Aunt rain? _Of course, it was creeping when he wouldn't die. _He didn't die? _No he explode into rainbows or get eaten then pop up randomly.__** Yeah…it was strange. **_All the sudden Jason popped up and everyone stared at him. **'Go away' Azure glared. **'Buuuut I don't wanna.' **'…' Azure got up and punched him in the face. **Royce got up, transmuted a chain, tied it around Jason then kicked him in the balls. **Azure started laughing. **'That's my boy.' Rain said, grinning. Royce grinned at his mom then punched Jason in the face. **Amaya went over and punched him in the face. **In a flash, Jason was stuck to the ceiling. **Jason glared then exploded into rainbows. **'Wait for it, he'll start speaking.' **'SUCK MAH RAINBOWS.' **Royce stared at the ceiling. 'The hell is wrong with him?' He asked. **'Don't know, we've been trying to figure out that for years.' **Rain began laughing 'At least he wasn't tied to a pole.' **Azure snickered. **Yep they were a loving family, cough cough, and everything was going well.

THE END

Viper: LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL

Star: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN~

Royce: Were the kids have fun

Amaya: -evil laugh-

Rain: Yep she is like her mother

Azure: xD

Royce: So who am I like?

Star: ….coughthebastardithinkcough

Rain: And like me

Azure: …either way we're all going to die

Rain: Say can Amaya turn into a chimera like yours?

Azure: Don't know yet

Rain: Well Royce can perform alchemy like me and flame like his father and can turn into a wolf….strange

Azure: Heh

Viper: Oh and to clear things up, Ed did make peace with Papa Hoho

Star: ORLY

Viper: Yes


End file.
